Una No Muy Saludable Obsesión
by Blue Windy
Summary: La escuela apesta, opina Ed. Nada mejor que una obsesión con alguien en ella para hacerla parecer menos horrible, ¿huh? El problema es obsesionarse con la palmera más codiciada… envy/ed
1. Obsesión

Titulo: If You Want My Body, And You Think I'm Sexy… xD neh, es un nombre muy largo, dejemoslo en: La No Saludable Obsesión Escolar Que Lleva A Consecuencias Trágicas Y Deprimentes  
Autor: Blue Windy (Whait Demii)  
Pareja: edwardXenvy principal, con acoples de otros personajes  
Advertencias: Universo Alterno, Shounen Ai, quizás lenguaje-- depende de que punto lo vean xD

Estas advertido, si cualquiera de estas cosas te incomoda te sugiero salgas de aquí, no me hago responsable… esperemos que haya un poco de madurez y respeten mis gustos así como yo respeto los de los demás… aunque si te sientes suficientemente infantil como para dejarme un _flame_ pues adelante…

Negación de Responsabilidad: FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenece y no estoy haciendo ninguna clase de ganancia económica al publicar esta historia, es solo para mi propio entretenimiento y el de los lectores n.n.  
Summary: La escuela apesta… opina Ed, nada mejor que una obsesión con alguien en ella para hacerla parecer menos horrible huh? El problema es obsesionarse con la palmera mas codiciada… envy/ed

_

* * *

Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuf_

Estúpido despertador…

_Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuf_

Maldita sea… ¿Por qué demonios tengo un despertador?

_Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuf_

Ahhh, es verdad… ayer se acabaron las maravillosas vacaciones, por lo tanto hoy tengo que ir a la escuela… haha… que cómico…Un segundo… LA ESCUELA!

-AAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLL!!!-

---------

Es curioso como cuando tienes prisa, cuando debes hacer algo importante, cosas locas pasan, te retrasan y lo echan todo a perder ¿huh?

Creo que un sujeto con mucho tiempo libre se inventó una ley así ¿no? Bueno, le echare la culpa a él de que todo me fuera mal…Como por ejemplo que anoche me dio insomnio, que mi despertador se medio murió y sonó media hora tarde, que no había que desayunar, que el agua caliente de la ducha se acabara… bah…

Y sobre todo que la primera clase de hoy fuera con el estúpido Bastardo, imitación barata de coronel… Mustang…

Juro que ese tipo tiene algo conmigo… ¿razones?

a) no deja de poner su sonrisa de superioridad cada que me mira. B) jamás deja de burlarse de mi c) hace todo lo que este en su poder para humillarme d) me castiga para quedarme con el después de horas de clase e) actúa todo rarito cuando estoy sólo con él…

Es un sujeto bastante extraño…

Soporte dos horas de clase con el Coronel, _dos largas horas_… Tonta escuela, me parece que tuvieron una junta de maestros en la que discutieron: "Como podemos echar a perder el primer día de escuela de Edward Elric" y llegaron a la conclusión de que probablemente me iría de la patada por la mañana así que: que mejor manera de recibirme que con clase de Historia, y mejor aun¡Mustang como profesor!

¡Yoohoo! Que emoción… espero que se pueda apreciar mi inconformidad y el sarcasmo aplicado en su más puro estado a la oración anterior.

Soy un chico positivo, y rogué por pasar desapercibido, pero lamentablemente tengo mala suerte, _muy mala_ suerte…

Ya casi se acababan las dos horas de tortura, suspiré aliviado, acaparando cierta atención indeseada…

-Edward… castigado-

Ven, se los dije, ese tipo tiene algo conmigo.

-¿queeeeeeeee, ahora que hice? –

-estabas distraído…-

-al igual que el resto de la clase- le dije fastidiado, pero de nada me sirve, ya estoy acostumbrado…

-que mala suerte que fue a ti a quien atrape durmiéndose en mi clase ¿no?-

Y estaba apunto de replicarle con mi florido lenguaje cuando la oh-dichosa campana sonó, dejándome con las ganas de gritarle al bastardo, pero en fin…

No creo que sea interesante contar sobre mis aburridas, clases, oh no… vallamos directamente al receso, donde paso lo casi mas emocionante del día…

La palabra clave aquí es: _casi… _claro

Me reuní con mi hermano, Alphonse, y caminamos hasta la cafetería para comprar nuestros alimentos desdichadamente caros… maldita cafetería avara… si te dedicas a almorzar todos los días en ese lugar te vas a la quiebra en menos de una semana… esta científicamente comprobado.

Después nos sentamos en una mesa y comenzamos a hablar de nuestras clases. Al encontró endemoniadamente divertido que a pesar de ser el primer día de clases Mustang ya me hubiera castigado.

-¡deja de reírte! ese sujeto podría violarme, Alphonse-

Mi hermano, el comprensivo, siguió riendo hasta que le dolió el estomago. Mientras tanto yo intente ignorarle y para ello me puse a investigar a los nuevos, valla, había varias caras desconocidas… pobres almas en desgracia, no saben en lo que se metieron. Esta escuela esta catalogada en mi lista de: '_Asco'_ y ocupa el lugar numero tres, el lugar número uno lo ocupa la leche, seguido muy de cerca por el profesor de Deportes… Alex-Louis-_jode-pupilas_-Armstrong… ¿han visto algo perturbador en su vida?... ¿Si? Pues olvídenlo, Armstrong se lleva el premio al más raro superando a todos por mucho, y cuando digo mucho, me refiero a mucho MUCHO. La mayoría de las personas con un nivel de cordura normal sufren de paranoia y espasmos esquizofrénicos por al menos una semana cuando ven al profesor hacer sus extrañas demostraciones musculares que pueden incluso engañar al ojo experto y hacerle ver chispitas rosas.

Escalofriante.

Divagando entre los pobres alumnos nuevos, pensando en lo desafortunados que eran, de pronto una verde luz cegadora se apoderó de mi visión y casi me deja ciego.  
Bien, bien… quizás exageré un poco… pero no exagero cuando digo que casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva al ver de donde provenía la luz.

Había una persona ahí parada, en pleno sol, cuyos rayos le iluminaban solemnemente, haciendo que su cabello anormalmente verde brillara con intensidad, su piel pálida y su atuendo poco común terminaron por dejarme sin aliento. Vestía una especie de falda y un top negros con unos zapatos-sandalia y una banda en la frente…

Oh por dios… era tan… ¿como describirlo? _Sexy_…  
Ughh, empiezo a sonar como una chica… suficiente con parecer una…

-Edward… ¡estas babeando!- escuche la lejana voz de mi hermano – ¿te sientes bien, quieres ir a la enfermería?- pero no podía apartar me vista de lo que me dio la impresión era una palmera, una palmera muy bien parecida.

Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos por unos segundos, después frunció el ceño, y con una expresión de confusión y sorpresa, se alejó con un grupo de sujetos riendo y bromeando… me quede unos gloriosos minutos pensando en mi palmera, hasta que el puño de Al intervino…

Nota para mi mismo: nunca fantasear en presencia de Al.

-¿Que?- le grité enojado, Al tenía un expresión inocente, y de inmediato me arrepentí de haberle gritado, es un chico algo sensible el pobrecito. –lo siento, Al… es solo…-

Deje mi frase en el aire mientras buscaba a mi palmerita, sin suerte…

-¿Qué te paso, nii-san?-

A veces creo que mi hermano es algo lento… me encogí de hombros y le sonreí.

--------

Nada interesante sucedió por el resto del día, me aburrí igual que siempre, siendo el chico prodigio que soy no tengo porque poner mucha atención en clase, mi cerebro absorbe todo lo que digan inconscientemente, una gran ventaja si me preguntan. Aunque tal vez no sea tan genial… contando aquella vez que, mientras dormía, Al dijo que tenia que hacer yo todos sus deberes… Hice el doble de trabajo casero por tres meses hasta que a Al se le escapó su secretito… desde entonces siempre cierro mi cuarto con llave antes de dormir… y cuando me dan mis ondas paranoicas a veces llego al extremo de introducir trozos de algodón en mis oídos.

Padre recogió a mi hermano, y yo, yo me quede castigado con Mustag, genial… Lo que yo no me esperaba era... bueno, no les echo a perder la sorpresa...

-Bueno Edward… ¿que te pondré a hacer hoy?-

Su mirada se perdió por unos instantes, como si estuviera imaginando algo, después una sonrisa de placer se proyecto en sus labios, y en ese momento decidí no indagar mas sobre lo que el coronel estaba pensando. Sacudió su cabeza después de unos segundos.

-Me ayudaras a forrar y registrar los libros de Historia de las bibliotecas de aula (1)-

Me encogí de hombros y puse manos a la obra.

El coronel, como nos había pedido (ordenado) que le llamáramos, no dejaba de mirarme… no es por alimentar mi ego ni nada, pero a veces pienso que le gusto… Tenia la barbilla recargada en sus manos entrelazadas y parpadeaba con sensualidad, murmurando cosas por lo bajo… ¿como se todo esto si se supone que yo estaba forrando libros?

Buena pregunta, no quisiera ponerme a pensar mucho en la respuesta. En fin… Mustang se puso de pie de pronto y se fue a la puerta, la abrió, revisó el pasillo de afuera rápidamente y la volvió a cerrar. Caminó de regreso hasta donde estaba yo, aun forrando libros con las manos sudorosas. Algo pensaba hacer el hombre, lo sabía…

Se recargó en mí, asomando la cabeza para ver mi trabajo, con una mano sobre mi hombro.

-esa cinta esta mal pegada- dijo estirando el brazo por sobre mi otro hombro para arreglarla. Abrazándome indirectamente

Bueno, era obvio que estuviera mal pegada, mis manos temblaban como locas… tenia miedo… la situación era un poco menos perturbadora que los shows de Armstrong pero aun así me traumaría por un lapso de tiempo indefinido, en especial si iba mas lejos.  
Gire la cabeza un poco y lo miré dudoso, él me guiño el ojo…

Por dios… Por dios _pordiospordiospordiospordios_…

Di vuelta a mi rostro, pero el coronel uso su mano para obligarme a mirarlo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, no quería ver… ¿Qué planeaba hacer?

De pronto se abrió la puerta de golpe, Mustang y yo volteamos sorprendidos, mas aparte la vista inmediatamente, con un profundo sonrojo en mis mejillas, mientras Mustang soltaba un grito ahogado, algo mas femenino de lo que se podría sospechar. Se lo hubiera echado en la cara y me habría reído mucho si no fuera por que aun estaba algo desconcertado. Me soltó de inmediato.

-¿Cuál es el significado de esto?- Gritó mi maestro, golpeando con rudeza su escritorio.

Escuche una risita ahogada y un suspiro de sorpresa, finalmente me digne a voltear.

Las dos personas que habían entrado miraban a Mustang, una con una expresión de diversión, la otra, algo asustada.

La divertida estaba contra la pared, con el sujeto asustado atrapándola contra esta, sus cuerpos muy juntos, reconocí de inmediato a mi palmera, que tenia una radiante sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro. Tenía los brazos alrededor del cuello del otro tipo, a quien empecé a odiar desde ese momento y por el resto de mi vida.

Mi pecho ardía con furia y celos, y mi ceño se frunció.

No solo por la proximidad entre ambos sino por sus acciones previas… habían entrado besándose con pasión desenfrenada…

-Profesor Mustang… n-no sabia que… nos iremos de inmediato- dijo el sujeto asustado, mi palmera seguía riendo. Bien, tenia un sentido del humor muy anormal… estaba frente a Mustang (quien estaba enojado), había estado haciendo algo indebido en la escuela y se estaba riendo… o era muy valiente o había estado fumando marihuana.

-te dije que era una mala idea- le dijo a su compañero de manera seductiva –hacerlo en la escuela-

Un fuerte estruendo.

Todos voltearon a verme… Me había puesto de pie, con las manos cerradas fuertemente en puños y con ganas de matar al sujeto, había tirado todos los libros que tenía en mi regazo al suelo y había azotado el que sujetaba en mis manos con fuerza tal que incluso se abolló de un lado. Probablemente me lo cobrarían.

Mi palmera alzó una ceja, mirándome con confusión evidente, y el muchacho… no me importa como me haya visto, estaba concentrado en mi palmera…  
Después reaccione, y sentí toda la sangre agruparse en mis mejillas con velocidad.  
-aahhh….estooooo…- balbuceé, sentándome de nuevo y apartando la mirada, golpeando mi frente con mi mano. A veces pienso que debo trabajar en mis impulsos.

-Señor Rio…- dijo el coronel dirigiéndose al muchacho, después volteó a ver a mi palmera, quien se acomodó mas en el pecho de Rio -uhhh?- dudó Mustang.

-Envy…- le respondió con voz seductora… maldita voz seductora que tenia mi estúpida palmera… le odiaba… pero me incitaba a…  
Aquí es donde introduzco cosas amorfas y vergonzosas que no me atrevo a decir… pero saben lo que pensé, se lo que pensé, fin de la historia.

¿Un momento… estaba coqueteándole a Mustang? Rayos…

-bien… ¿podrían explicarme esto?- preguntó el ya mencionado profesor pervertido.

Envy habló antes de que Rio pudiera tan siquiera moverse.

-si claro, bueno estábamos umh… 'metiendonos mano' en el pasillo, pero había gente así que decidimos venir a un salón… usted sabe… parece que usted pensaba lo mismo…-

Me miró con comprensión, me sonroje aun más… si eso era posible.  
-nooooooooooo- grité, no quería que mi palmera tuviera ideas raras de mí y el pedófilo de Mustang. Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza.

Envy rió… ahhh como me encantó su risa, era tan magnífica…

Alguien tiene problemitas con sus obsesiones… ¿huh?

-me temo que tendré que hablar con sus padres…-

-y yo me temo que tendré que hablar con el director… lo que le estaba haciendo al pobre rubio se llama acosamiento de menores, usted sabe- le respondió Envy, con su característica sonrisa de superioridad.

Mustang gruñó.

-¡Salgan de aquí en este instante!-

Ambos muchachos salieron, mi palmera riendo por lo bajo.

-profesor…- comencé…

-¡FUERA!-

Sonreí y salí corriendo… una razón mas para adorar a mi palmera¡acababa de salvarme de un castigo de Mustang!

Llegue a casa corriendo con una gran sonrisa, entré a mi habitación, cerré la puerta tras de mi y me recargué sobre ella, deslizándome hasta el suelo suspirando.

Envy… me tenía por completo…

Pensé que quizás mi día no había sido del todo malo, pues ahora ya tenia una razón para asistir a la escuela, además de la obligación… quizás, con un poco de suerte Envy y yo…

Reí como niñita enamorada y tuve ganas de cortarme la lengua por eso, pero estaba embargado por un sentimiento raro que tenia que ver con _MI _palmera… y solo _MI_ palmera…

_----------_

_TBC... (esperemos)_

* * *

(1) no en todas las escuelas hay de estas cosas hasta donde se, es un sistema raro y anormal que detesto… la cosa es que se pide a cada alumno-familia que de una cooperación y con eso se compran libros comunitarios para todo el salón, lo cual evita comprar mil libros y tener que cargarlos de aquí para allá, pero es un robo pues la escuela se queda con esos libros una vez terminado el año… y es frustrante cuando todos tenemos que sacar información de ellos y no hay suficientes…

* * *

Yaaay… hola gente, mi súper capitulo uno… esta listooooo! Mwahaha

Explicaciones?? Umh… bno…. No se, estaba leyendo la sección en inglés el otro día y hay bastantes fics de escuelas, y Envy, y Edward, y bnooooo….. keria hacer uno hahaha! Y unirme al club…

Ahora…Edward es el interesado en este fic… Envy no se… o.O

Oh, y Rio es ese sujeto de Ishbal que tiene un hermanito… este… Si saben no? El que cuida a Scar y eso… ¬¬ no se me ocurrió nadie mas n,n' pero no es relevante, no es la pareja formal de Envy... porque Envy no tiene una pareja formal xD.. Es de todos… hehe…

Como sea… me dejan un súper comentario? Graciaaaaas!!  
-soii nuevolina en esta sección… me acabo de mudar ºwº… me siento traidora u.u… -

··Blue Windy··


	2. Lo Que He Estado Buscando

Titulo: If You Want My Body, And You Think I'm Sexy… xD neh, es un nombre muy largo, dejémoslo en: La No Saludable Obsesión Escolar Que Lleva A Consecuencias Trágicas Y Deprimentes (me merezco el diploma a mejor titulo 2006 ¬¬ denme un tiro)  
Autor: Blue Windy (Whait Demii)  
Pareja: edwardXenvy principal, con acoples de otros personajes  
Advertencias: Shounen Ai, quizás lenguaje-- depende de que punto lo vean xD

Estas advertido, si cualquiera de estas cosas te incomoda te sugiero salgas de aquí, no me hago responsable… esperemos que haya un poco de madurez y respeten mis gustos así como yo respeto los de los demás… aunque si te sientes suficientemente infantil como para dejarme un _flame_ pues adelante…

Negación de Responsabilidad: FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenece y no estoy haciendo ninguna clase de ganancia económica al publicar esta historia, es solo para mi propio entretenimiento y el de los lectores n.n.  
Summary: La escuela apesta… opina Ed, nada mejor que una obsesión con alguien en ella para hacerla parecer menos horrible huh? El problema es obsesionarse con la palmera mas codiciada… envy/ed

_

* * *

En el capitulo anterior:_

_Llegue a casa corriendo con una gran sonrisa, entré a mi habitación, cerré la puerta tras de mi y me recargué sobre ella, deslizándome hasta el suelo, suspirando._

_Envy… me tenía por completo…_

_Pensé que quizás mi día no había sido del todo malo, pues ahora ya tenía una razón para asistir a la escuela, además de la obligación… quizás, con un poco de suerte Envy y yo…_

_Reí como niñita enamorada y tuve ganas de cortarme la lengua por eso, pero estaba embargado por un sentimiento raro que tenia que ver con MI palmera… y solo MI palmera…_

* * *

Ahí estaba… pensando infinidad de amorfidades con cierta palmera como protagonista cuando escuche fuertes golpes en mi puerta, fastidiado abrí para encontrarme con la enojada cara de Al.

-¡Nii-san, tu comida se enfría!- su mirada se suavizó –mamá trabajo duro para cocinarla…-

Le miré atontado, no había salido aun de mi espasmo palmeresco… supongo que debí verme como un completo estúpido pues Al empezó a reír por lo bajo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- le dije rodando los ojos, él se encogió de hombros y tomó mi mano, sacándome de mi santuario (donde pienso poner un altar en honor a Envy) y arrastrándome por las escaleras.

-Edward… hola… me dijo Al que el profesor Mustang te había pedido que le ayudaras con algo…- empezó mi madre, cosiendo sentada a la mesa de la cocina. Ahhh, Al… siempre tan inteligente, que bueno que soy su hermano favorito, puede ser bastante maquiavélico el pequeño cuando se lo propone…

-Si madre, lo lamento…-mi estómago estaba por el momento lleno de mariposas como para poder comer… pero lo hice de cualquier manera… por complacer a mi madre…

Después de terminar la oh-grandiosa tarea, me recosté sobre mi cama, y mis pensamientos se perdieron en una nube verde y negra, imagine a Envy… a mí…

_Caminaba por mi casa, entre a mi habitación y… ¡ahí estaba Envy!, en toda su gloriosa esplendorosidad sobre _mi_ cama, retorciendo un mechón de su cabello en su dedo largo y pálido… Se puso de pie con lentitud al verme, sonriendo con superioridad, como generalmente lo hace, y se acerco a mí, con cautela, movimientos gatunos._

_-Eddo…- ronroneo en mi oreja, haciéndome cosquillas con su respiración, podía percibir su aroma… era tan incitante… me miró a los ojos, pasó su lengua por sobre sus labios rosas, se acercó a lo míos…_

-¡Nii-san!-

¡Con un carajo! Ese Alphonse tiene la mala costumbre de interrumpirme en mis mejores momentos… me levanté de la cama, relamiéndome los labios casi inconscientemente.

-¿si, Al?-

Buuuh… Lo que mas me fastidió es que ni siquiera era importante, era algo tan cotidiano como preguntar que hora es, preguntar como estaba el día, si ya había comido el gato… cuanta agua debía tomar una planta… sin sentido… hablando de eso… ¿de que tinte usara mi palmera… usara tinte aunque sea? Que anormal, claro que usa ¿que terrestre normal que no haya sido expuesto a pruebas genéticas o a explosiones ácidas o cualquier otra cosa de esas tiene el pelo verde? Por dios… aunque… tal vez sea como Armstrong y tenga alguna clase de truco mágico que hace ver cosas… Interesante…

Los días pasaron y cuando menos lo imagine ya casi había acabado la primera semana de clases, gracias sean dadas a… al karma.

Toda esa semana, esa maldita y desgraciada semana no hizo nada interesante, nada… excepto inundar mas mi pobre mente con Envy y sus extrañezas… y empecé a estudiarlo mas a fondo, a veces me daba la impresión de ser uno de esos chicos en atuendos raros que andan por la selva siguiendo a un animal y filmando un documental. Solo me hacia falta mi cámara para filmarle, pero llevaba una libreta ¿eso cuenta no? Ahhh, no hay que olvidar las fotos pixeleadas de mi celular...

Aprendí en esa semana que Envy es una zorra barata, en el mejor sentido, que cada día se va con un chico o chica diferente, que a la hora del receso no almuerza pero a veces compra paletas de caramelo (las que son rojas y tienen forma de corazón), que es medio alérgico al polen, que a pesar de lo que se diga si trabaja en clases, se esfuerza en deportes y es una de las pocas personas que no parece ser afectado por Armstrong… que es frío, sarcástico y bipolar además de malvado y cínico.

No es la mejor persona, pero nadie es perfecto, aunque en esos días… de verdad creía que… que era perfecto y maravilloso y que nadie nunca podría superarlo de ninguna manera.

Incluso deje de juntarme con Al, y eso ya es mucho decir.

Se podía ver al pequeño chico rubio con trenza arrastrándose por los pasillos con una libreta en la boca, sucio y despeinado, rodando por el patio, escondiéndose entre los arbustos y obteniendo que la gente huyera de él. Todo por la paga de poder observar a Envy en su entorno natural y recaudar información… que después archivaría como un preciado tesoro.

Ese jueves por fin hable con Al, pero fue una conversación en extremo extraña, una conversación en la que no razoné como era debido y que causo un pequeño incidente…

-Nii-san… tengo una pregunta… veras… yo… umh… ¿Cómo sabes cuando te gusta alguien?- me preguntó mi inocente hermano, me desconcertó… vamos, esto no es normal, por qué habría de preguntarme a mi, si tiene a mamá… o alguna amiga, no sé…

Debe ser porque parezco una chica…

NO, yo NO acabo de pensar eso, tonto, tonto…

-uh… no lo se Al… supongo que te…-- bueno¿como te lo digo?… tienes fantasías con esa persona 24/7, te pierdes al verle, darías lo que fuera por _beeeep _. Así de simple, así de sencillo.

–te sientes especial por dentro cuando le ves…- ¿oh vamos… de donde rayos saque eso? Empiezo a pensar que tengo más cualidades de niña de lo que es saludable…

-oh… es que bueno creo que…-

-¿al pequeño Alphonse le gusta una chica?-

-NO, bueno si, bueno… no se ¿de acuerdo?-

O quizás sea un chico, no me sorprendería, tomando en cuenta los antecedentes familiares… ¿pero que carajos estoy diciendo?

Después de golpearme mentalmente dos o tres veces, le miré con ojos curiosos que saben un gran secreto, que puede usar para su ventaja personal.

-pasa Alphonse Elric, siéntete como en casa, bueno técnicamente es tu casa pero… entiendes el punto- Lo invite a pasar, el pobre dudó antes de acceder nervioso, cerré la puerta con maldad, riendo por lo bajo. -suelta la sopa ¿Quién es?-

-no te diré, Nii-san… te burlaras de mi-

Al, deja de decir cosas así o empezare a pensar que es un chico, de verdad… déjalo…

-no lo haré- le aseguré, como buen hermano que soy¿pero me creyó? Adivinemos…

-¡lo harás!-

¿Pero que le he hecho al sujeto como para que me tenga tan poca confianza? Decidí en ese momento que era hora de pasar al plan dos. Me senté en mi cama y palmeé el lugar a mi lado, que tomó Al aun dudoso.

-Hagamos un trato… me dices… y te digo algo, algún secreto mío, lo que tu quieras ¿si?-

-¿intercambio equivalente?- pregunto Al, rascando su barbilla, pensativo.

-exacto- asentí, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-bien… es esta chica… Nina…-

Estaba en aprietos ahora… sinceramente no creí que fuera a darse por vencido… Soy estúpido, de verdad lo soy. Ya sabía lo que me preguntaría, estaba completamente seguro de lo que sería...

-¿Tucker?- pregunté. Al asintió, sonrojado hasta los huesos, mirando al suelo con gran interés, y no lo culpo, en momentos así es cuando se descubren nuevos rayones en la impecable madera.

-su padre es raro, me asusta- le comenté pensativo también. Bien es un tipo muy anormal, tiene esa voz de secretito, como si le costara mucho trabajo hablar, tiene la mirada de un loco psicópata y siempre esta haciendo alguna clase de experimentos raros en su casa. Corren rumores en la escuela de que uso a su propia esposa en uno de ellos, Nina nunca ha afirmado esto y nadie se atreve a preguntarle directamente. Pobre chica, pero es dulce, la he tratado varias veces… no me molestaría que Al saliera con ella… -mientras no la deje embarazada todo esta bien.-

-¡que has dicho!-

oh-oh ¿dije eso en voz alta? upps…

-nada… que… en la novela de las tres, Emiliano se esta pasando con Cruz, esperemos que no pase nada¿verdad?-

Si, también debo admitir que no tengo buenas ideas para las excusas, por lo general son estúpidas, increíbles y sin sentido… así soy yo, un alma pura que no puede mentir.

-y a ti Nii-san¿quien te gusta?-

-¿de que hablas?- ¡Lo sabiaaaaaaaaaa! Sabia que me preguntaria eso... Aru, eres tan predecible.

-de que como pago por haberte dicho, me tienes que decir tú-

-¡eso es trampa, jamás de dijiste que me preguntarías eso!-

-nii-san… ¡dímelo!-

-de acuerdo… umh ¿nadie?- dudé, Al me miro seriamente.

-¿te han dicho antes que eres terriblemente malo para mentir, Edward?-

¿No se los dije yo?, incluso mi hermano lo nota.

-si, varias personas. Verás… primero fue…- Al me interrumpió antes de que pudiera darle la larga lista.

-¡Dime ahora!-

-¿o que?-

-¡o le diré a mama la verdadera razón por la que llegaste tarde el otro día!-

Les dije que era maquiavélico de vez en cuando, aunque realmente, si piensa chantajearme debería conseguirse información mas reciente… con los rumores que corren en la escuela sobre mí… de ahí se puede sacar muy buen material de chantaje. Realmente le tiene afectado esa tal Nina.

-no te atreverías- le dije, entrecerrando los ojos, sin poder evitar sonreír, mi hermano sonrió también.

-pruébame…- dijo, imitando a la perfección la voz de el padre de Nina, que miedo…

-esta bien, esta bien- accedí, con el corazón en la mano, después de todo estaba apunto de revelar uno de mi mas profundos secretos a Al. –es… unh… le dicen Envy…-

Vamos, no es muy revelador, quizá sea un apodo y jamás se entere… eso estaría bien.

-¿el sujeto de segundo?- preguntó sorprendido, llevándose las manos a la boca.

¡Mierda¿Cómo lo sabeeeeeee? Con toda mi investigación… ¡ni siquiera se si Envy es su nombre verdadero y este tipo se sabe hasta el grado¿Algo más?

-creo…-

-pero, Edo, es un hombre, un hombreeeeee ¡por Jesucristo!-

Ahhh claro, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle… soy doblemente estúpido y ahora estoy jodido…

-¿desde cuando eres tan religioso?-

-desde que a mi hermano le gustan los hombres…-

-oh vamos, no es un gran asunto… no me hagas sentir peor…- maldito Al y su apoyo moral, no se que le sorprende, el mocoso ya lo sabía… o sospechaba de cualquier manera… no soy muy bueno para ocultar cosas… ahora que lo pienso ¿soy bueno en algo? Lo dudo…

-deja de hacerte el interesante, Alphonse…-

El bastardo solo empezó a reírse como si no hubiera mañana, agarrándose el estomago con ambas manos, se habría puesto a rodar por el suelo, pero hay demasiado tiliche como para poder.

-bah, es muy divertido ¿sabes? -

-no le encuentro la gracia…-- de verdad… por mas que busco no la encuentro… debe estar escondida bajo una roca imaginaria que solo Aru puede ver o algo parecido.

Al se encogió de hombros, y pareció meditar algo, después me miró con ojos sabios.

-bonita manera de enterarme ¿huh?- me preguntó, no le respondí, seguía intentando ver esa roca bajo la cual estaba la gracia de todo el asunto.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta, salió y antes de cerrarla de nuevo dijo con sorna:

-ya me lo suponía, nunca le prestaste atención a Winry… y después de todo te la pasaste todo un recreo babeando, viendo hacia donde Envy estaba, tu sabes… -

-lo sé- respondí, mi hermano cerró la puerta, pero no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando ya estaba abierta de nuevo y pude ver sus ojos traviesos.

-no me molesta, hermano… solo no hagas cosas raras con tus novios frente a mí… hehehe-

Hice un increíble intento fallido por arrojarle una almohada, que mal que la puerta estaba en el camino, estúpida puerta estorbosa. Debo matarle un día de estos.

-------------

Después de casi asesinar a mi despertador de nuevo, tomar una ducha más formal que la de días anteriores y desayunar como es debido, Aru y yo caminamos en silencio hasta la escuela. Al llegar al edificio endemoniado cada quien partió a su salón con una pequeña despedida, después de dejar mis cosas salí y al no tener nada que hacer tome una decisión.

Ahí estaba yo, medio dormido e inconscientemente buscando a mi palmera favorita, de acuerdo lo admito estaba consciente, _muy_ consciente.

Era algo estúpido, eso de estar parado frente a la puerta de entrada con una gran sonrisa que asustaba a todos. Parecía de esos edecanes que se quedan con la cara deforme de tanto sonreír, con los labios trabados y que están con su sonrisota de oreja a oreja incluso cuando duermen.

No puedo ser discreto ni aunque quiera… pero al infierno con todos…

Empezaban a endurecerse mis mejillas, para dejarme eternamente con una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro cuando… mi palmera favorita apareció, bajó del auto, le gritó a la persona que estaba dentro y con una cara del fastidio mas impresionante que he visto camino hacia donde yo me encontraba, mis mejillas de destrabaron inmediatamente con el calor que empecé a sentir, y mis piernas empezaron a derretirse.

Aquí vemos a Edward Elric tirado en el suelo en una pose bastante anormal e inhumanamente posible, con una sonrisa de psicópata, cara del color de los tomates maduros y babeando viendo con ojos de tonto enamorado a un sujeto que apenas había visto un par de veces. Una escena encantadora por supuesto, con la que la gente podría chantajearme por el resto de mi vida, por fortuna nadie estaba muy interesando en el pequeño chico rubio muriéndose de deshidratación por tanto babear, ya que todos estaban a punto de llegar tarde. Incluyéndome.

Finalmente la mirada de mi palmera cayó en mí y mi patética situación. Abrió los ojos en sorpresa y alzó ambas cejas seriamente confundido y, me apena decirlo, pero asustado también. Después frunció el entrecejo y se alejo mirándome de reojo, como si yo fuera alguna clase de raro paranormal que se tira en poses incomodas en los pasillos y babea como si no hubiera un mañana.

No. Esperen… si lo soy.

-¡Edo, me avergüenzas!- escuché a mi hermano menor decir, jalándome del brazo para ponerme de pie, al no obtener resultado me golpeó en la cara unas dos o tres veces.

-Al, deberías dejar ese mal habito de golpearme cuando no te hago caso… ¡terminaras por desfigurarme el rostro!- le dije, preocupado por mi aspecto… después de todo mi palmera jamás me prestaría atención si llego con protuberancias amorfas en la cara.

-tu deberías dejar de ponerte en ridículo frente a todos- me dijo logrando ponerme en pie y dándome un pañuelo de papel para limpiar la saliva, algunas personas empezaron a mirarnos raro de pronto y Alphonse, quien nunca me negaría frente a nadie como su hermano hablo de nuevo -extraño al que no conozco-

Después él mismo me vio raro y se fue corriendo.

Yo también te quiero mucho Aru…

Ese día no tome apuntes, pero decoré mis cuadernos con palmeritas de grandes cocos… estooooo, si… eran palmeras muy potentes… y cuando la teacher Riza, asustada, me preguntó: "what the hell is that, Edward?"(1) le respondí en el inglés mas rancio que pude: "dey ar llamadation palmerus, ticher, sexy palmerus…". Entonces la maestra, que prácticamente ni me entendió, me vio con cara de loco y no me volvió a preguntar… nunca falla.

Lo más genial del asunto es que me estaba ganando fama de loco en la escuela, no faltaba mucho ya para que me mandaran con el psicólogo escolar, yo lo sabía.

No me equivoque.

En clase de español, cuando la maestra Ivón nos dejo escribir una historia con preposiciones y otras cosas que realmente no recuerdo y le entregué una bastante rara de una palmera muy guapa parlante que tenia cocos muy grandes… en ese momento me encontré caminando por los pasillos, acompañado de una maestra muy molesta con un temperamento raro hasta la oficina del psicólogo escolar.

La maestra toco con fuerza en la puerta y el psicólogo nos invito a pasar. Entré agachando la mirada y cuando la levanté no podía creer lo que había frente a mí.

Mi palmera estaba sentada con cara de aburrimiento y de brazos cruzados frente al escritorio de Maes Hughes, el susodicho psicólogo.

Me invadió el color rojo y no pude más que dejar la boca abierta en sorpresa, mientras Ivón iba toda berreada a hablar con Hughes.

Mi palmera me sostuvo la mirada y me sonrió para después prestar atención a la causa de que yo también estuviera en la oficina del psicólogo.

-Vera señor Hughes, hoy le pedí a la clase que ehcribiera una historia, cuando Edward me entrego la suya… bueno… decía cohas muy raras sobre palmeras y grandes cocos, leala uhted mismo… el chico tiene un comportamiento raro- le entregó el papel de la perdición a Hughes, este lo leyó rápidamente, riendo en tres ocasiones.

-Hablare con el señor Elric, Ivón, no se preocupe- Aseguró, la maestra asintió y con una pequeña reverencia salió de la oficina.

Hughes miró a mi palmera y después a mí con una cara neutra, inclinándose a divertida.

-bien chicos, ambos están aquí por… comportamiento extraño, según describen sus maestros…-

-ningún comportamiento raro… así es mi comportamiento normal, _señor Hughes_- se burló Envy, no pude evitar reír, aun si era algo estúpido… me dio mucha gracia, ambos me vieron raro.

-lo lamento- me disculpé apartando la mirada sonrojado de nuevo.

-Yo, en lo personal, _señor Envy_, no pienso que su comportamiento sea del todo raro… es solo que sus maestros no están acostumbrados a esas conductas-

-pues que se acostumbren, así soy yo…- gruño apartando la mirada para después murmurar algo que sonó así como: 'malditos homo fóbicos, hijos de perra'.

Volví a reírme.

-señor Elric, cuando termine de reír me avisa¿de acuerdo?…-De pronto sonó su teléfono de oficina, él, lleno de orgullo lo contestó y después de un 'Maes Hughes, a sus ordenes' y varios 'uh-hus' colgó y nos miro seriamente -volveré en un instante- con eso el hombre se puso de pie y salió, mirándonos de reojo.

Me quedé serio de pronto y evité la mirada de mi palmera a toda costa, me puse a juguetear con mi playera, tarareando una cancioncita.

-Edward ¿huh?-

Su voz era tan maravillosa, y la forma en que pronunciaba mi nombre era tan perfecta… estuve a punto de derretirme ahí mismo, en ese instante…

-si, cariño…- le respondí sin pensar… solo hasta que me vio raro de nuevo recapacite y salí de mi trance…

Con un carajo…

* * *

(1) "¿que demonios es eso, Edward?" Y lo que responde Ed… ahí si atínenle… hahaha

* * *

ohhhh por dios… a Edward se le salio la sooooopa!!

Ahora Envy lo sabe, o quizás no lo sabe, tendremos que esperar hasta el próximo capitulo.

Este fue el capitulini de: mirando raro a Edward Elric… lo vieron raro exactamente: 6 veces (o mas) en el transcurso de una mañana. Increíble, huh?

Nina tiene la misma edad que Alphonse en mi fic okay? Él No es un bastardin asalta-cunas ni nada… ske pensando a kien ponía de pareja con él no pude evitar pensar en una versión de catorce años de Nina… se ven taaaan lindos ¬¬

* * *

··**Invitados especiales**·· 

**Robin:** ¡Santos Capítulos Terminados, Batman¿Qué haremos ahora?

**Batman:** Le Bati-dejaremos un Bati-review a Blue Windy, Robin. --**¡Rápido, a la Baticueva!**_--(oh, siempre quise decir eso!! xD)_

··Blue Windy··


	3. Humillación

Titulo: If You Want My Body, And You Think I'm Sexy… xD neh, es un nombre muy largo, dejemoslo en: La No Saludable Obsesión Escolar Que Lleva A Consecuencias Trágicas Y Deprimentes (me merezco el diploma a mejor titulo 2006 ¬¬ denme un tiro)  
Autor: Blue Windy (Whait Demii)  
Pareja: edwardXenvy principal, con acoples de otros personajes  
Advertencias: Shounen Ai, quizás lenguaje... depende de que punto lo vean xD

Estas advertido, si cualquiera de estas cosas no es de tu agrado te sugiero salgas de aquí, no me hago responsable… esperemos que haya un poco de madurez y respeten mis gustos así como yo respeto los de los demás… aunque si te sientes suficientemente infantil como para dejarme un _flame_ pues adelante…

Negación de Responsabilidad: FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenece y no estoy haciendo ninguna clase de ganancia económica al publicar esta historia, es solo para mi propio entretenimiento y el de los lectores n.n.  
Summary: La escuela apesta… opina Ed, nada mejor que una obsesión con alguien en ella para hacerla parecer menos horrible huh? El problema es obsesionarse con la palmera mas codiciada… envy/ed

_

* * *

En el capitulo anterior:_

_-si, cariño…- le respondí sin pensar… solo hasta que me vio raro de nuevo con una mirada de superioridad recapacite y salí de mi trance…_

_Con un carajo…

* * *

_

Vale, estaba en serios y graves problemas ahora. Mi palmera parecía que iba a empezar a reír hasta que se le salieran los sesos por la nariz y yo podía jurar que estaba completamente rojo. Incluso me sentía rojo.

Alcé mi mano y me golpeé con toda la fuerza que pude en la cara. Al carajo con lo de mi aspecto, necesitaba dejarme inconsciente antes de que pudiera escuchar a Envy reírse de mi increíble estupidez.

Nada pasó, seguía tan consciente como siempre, aunque si algo adolorido, levanté mi puño de nuevo y apunté a mi cien. Un golpe y listo.

Espero que me entierren bajo ese roble que tanto me gusta… nah, esta en el parque, no quiero que un día me desentierre un perro por error.

Cerré los ojos y me dispuse a golpearme… en ese momento un ángel guardián de no se donde me detuvo.

Abrí un ojo confundido. Envy me veía raro, de nuevo. Debe pensar que soy anormal o algo parecido. Intenté liberar mi mano de su agarre pero era muy fuerte, me vi como un alfeñique debilucho intentando despegar su lengua de un poste en invierno.

-eres la cosa mas rara que he visto, enano- me dijo mi palmera riendo para si mismo.

-no soy enano- le dije molesto, ahora usando mi otra mano para que me soltara. Aunque por otro lado el contacto de su mano era genial, claro que el sujeto tenía guantes y yo tenia manga larga pero… captan el punto. Y el poder tocar con mis dedos lo poco de piel libre que tenia alrededor de los guantes era demasiado para mi y mi cuerpo urgido.

Abrí los ojos con terror cuando sentí esa sensación tan conocida, rarita y a veces nada agradable dentro de mi ropa interior.

Soy increíblemente patético, solo me estaba agarrando la muñeca, por dios santísimo.

Chillé en agonía, retorciéndome y poniéndome de pie, intentando correr.

Envy parecía asustado, se puso de pie también y me tomo la otra muñeca.

-cálmate, enano ¿Cuál es tu problema?-

-aaahhh, no p-puedo d-decirte- dije entre dientes, ya no carburaba mi cerebro, aun no era muy notorio, pero… Estúpidos pantalones de cuero extremadamente ajustados, empiezo a pensar que tal vez no debería usarlos tan a menudo.

-debo salir de aquí- le gruñí, forcejeando hasta que Envy perdió el equilibrio y comenzamos a caer, nos estrellamos en la pared. Él sobre mí.

Fue taaaaan genial. Y lo habría sido mas si hubiera tenido un poco de jodido control sobre cierto _algo_.

Pero no lo tenía. Y Envy estaba junto a mí. En toda su gloriosa semi-desnudez, su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío, podía escuchar su respiración agitada. Eso trajo una imagen nada inocente a mi mente que realmente no se de donde saque, no quiero averiguarlo. Eso lo empeoro todo al 99.99.9 por ciento, el 00.00.1 por ciento que sobraba... ya estaba jodido desde antes, así que no cuenta.

Mi palmera dejó escapar un grito ahogado y me miró directamente a los ojos, ahora conciente de mi problemilla. Comenzó a burlarse de pronto. A reírse con potencia.

Se apartó de sobre mi, dejándome libre.

Los ojos me ardían.

-¿así que ese es tu problema?- dijo entre risas para después continuar riendo con mas fuerza.

Me deje caer al suelo y me senté como pude, con la respiración agitada. Envy seguía riendo, también en el suelo, golpeándolo con su puño perfecto, había lagrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos, también había en los míos.

Me puse en cuatro patas y dejé mi cabeza caer con toda la fuerza que pude sobre el suelo.

Lo ultimo que escuche antes de desmayarme fue un "¡oye!" entre asustado y divertido.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando volví a la conciencia la cabeza me dolía como si estuviera embarazada y tuviera trillizos futbolistas. Me llevé una mano a la frente y sentí vendajes y un bulto. Además de que eso aumento mi dolor de cabeza a unos quintillizos.

-enano…-

-oh mierda, aun oigo su voz…- gruñí intentando abrir los ojos, aunque sabia que eso solo aumentaría mi dolor de cabeza: al parto.

-¿vives?-

Bueno esa es una pregunta estúpida, aunque tal vez estoy en el infierno, neh, hace demasiado frío como para ser el infierno, y en el cielo no se siente dolor ¿o si?

-creo-

-mas te vale, el _señor Hughes_ cree que fui yo quien te golpeo hasta la inconsciencia… y necesito que le digas que tu solito te mataste antes de que llame a madre… no tengo ánimos de ser macaneado hoy-

-¿macaneado?-

-uh-hu, golpeado con una macana, madre puede ser bastante sádica cuando se lo propone-

Aahhh si, una macana. Bien, ojalá le hicieran eso a Envy, se lo merece… pero pobre de la persona con la que estoy hablando, todavía que me hace compañía en mi estado de perdedorez. Pobre sujeto.

-una pregunta… ¿quien carajos eres?- dije, finalmente abriendo mis ojos una nada, luz inundo mis pupilas y tuve que cerrarlos de inmediato antes de que los quintillizos empezaran a pelearse entre ellos.

-bueno duh, sigues afectado ¿huh?- escuche la voz que sonaba tan parecida a la de mi palmera, perdón, ex-palmera -¿Qué tan fuerte te golpeaste?-

-no lo se, pero no fue suficiente… aun recuerdo lo que paso- le confié a mi acompañante-¿Por qué Hughes cree que fuiste tu quien me golpeó?- le pregunté después.

-enano, eres algo lento…-

-si algo, pero no me gusta correr así que no hay manera de que cambie eso-

Acto seguido escuche como si alguien se golpeara la frente, en señal de fastidio porque alguien extremadamente estúpido no comprende algo.

-_cariño_…- dijo mi acompañante con sorna, no debió decirlo, eso me hizo recordar lo que me trajo a este estado en primer lugar.

-no quiero volver a escuchar esa palabra en mi vida- le dije, tallándome los ojos lentamente para no enfurecer de nuevo a los quintillizos.

-¿por que?-me preguntó mi acompañante. Me encogí de hombros, después me acomode un poco sobre la almohada e intente abrir mis ojos una vez mas.

-bah… algo tonto. Hay alguien que me gusta… y hoy…- un segundo, ni siquiera sabia si seguía siendo hoy… bien podría haber pasado una semana, y pude haber sido violado por Roy…

-bueno, algún día… que no se si fue hoy… ese alguien me habló, dijo mi nombre y me pareció tan mágico-

ugghhh… ahora mas que nunca sueno como niña, quizás deba hacerme travesti, no creo que nadie notara nada, a excepción de _un par_ de _cosas_ soy una niña echa y derecha. Me haré un cambio de sexo, me pondré implantes y viviré en una aldea amazónica con Winry. Seremos mejores amigas y adoptaré hijos de la gente a la que nos comamos… y atacare con llaves inglesas a todas las palmeras que se crucen en mi camino.

-¿y que más?-

-no se, probablemente me case con un aldeano para que me ayude a cuidar de mis hijos…-

-¿de que carajos estas hablando?-

-de mi plan… me haré un cambio de sexo… y después-

-ok no me interesa saber eso- me interrumpió mi acompañante, en ese momento recordé que le estaba contando lo que me gusta llamar: el caso 'Envy Palm-tree Confidential'.

-oh si… dijo mi nombre y fue tan mágico, no pensé y le respondí "si, cariño" como un completo idiota… después… ¿de que te ríes?-

-de nada, continúa-

-esta bien, eres raro ¿sabes? Entonces me di cuenta de lo tarado que fui y me golpe una o dos veces, entonces ese alguien me tomo los muñecas y yo eeeehm… me emocioné, tú sabes, luego rodamos por ahí y él se dio cuenta y… comenzó a reírse como la vil perra que es y entonces azoté mi cabeza contra el suelo y me desconecté del mundo-

-¿vil perra?- preguntó con cierto tono de veneno, asentí, intentando abrir los ojos por tercera ocasión, esta vez lo logre, pero tarde unos segundos en adaptarme y dejar de ver borroso.

Pude distinguir la figura una palmera abriéndose paso sobre mí.

-Envy- suspire con nostalgia.

-¿mande?- me respondió la figura con quien había estado hablando todo este tiempo. Oh rayos¿era el bastardo?... ¿como hizo para engañarme?

-mierda- gruñí enfocándolo perfectamente. Se estaba aguantando la risa, podía _olerlo_.

Sus cabellos verdes caían alrededor de él, dándole un aspecto encantador. Ahora recordaba por qué me gustaba.

Me perdí en sus ojos, se veían púrpuras hasta cierto punto, oscuros. Me miró de regreso, incluso sus ojos se burlaban de mi. Mis ojos empezaron a arder de nuevo y empecé a perder enfoque mientras mi visión se distorsionaba por las lágrimas y los quintillizos iniciaban una pelea de almohadas con los pedazos de mi cerebro.

Ahora no solo lloraba por la vergüenza, mi cabeza parecía que iba a estallar.

-¿E-Edward?-

Grité llevándome las manos a la cabeza, me levanté y vacié los contenidos de mi estomago en el suelo, a los pies de Envy, quien se alejó de inmediato gritando '¡eeeeeeew!'.

Cuando terminé me quedé colgando en el borde de la cama y una mujer llegó corriendo. Me ayudó a levantarme y limpió mi boca.

De seguro le pagan mucho.

-¿que le pasó?- preguntó preocupada.

-y yo que voy a saber, ese enano es anormal. Empezó a llorar y después a gritar y luego vomito sobre mis zapatos. ¡Asco!-

-Envy…- pronuncie… no me sentía bien. Los quintillizos venían atravesados… -mi palmera…-

Después todo se volvió negro de nuevo.

_En mi sueño intranquilo estábamos Envy y yo en la oficina de Hughes en el momento en que acabábamos de chocar contra la pared, Envy sobre mí. Entonces vio mis ojos y me sonrió con sinceridad._

"_Así que ese es tu problema ¿huh?" Me dijo para después acariciar mi pecho, con los ojos fijos en mi boca. "te ayudare a deshacerte de él" Se acercó y saboreó mis labios, lamiéndolos lentamente para después morder el inferior tiernamente y por ultimo besarme por completo, acariciando mi boca con la suya tan suave. Se presionó más contra mí, recorriendo mis costillas y cintura con una mano mientras la otra se enredaba en mi cabello. "Eddo…" jadeó en mi oído, mordisqueándolo lentamente, y su mano bajó mas._

"_umghh… Envy… m-mas" le dije tomando su cabello sedoso entre mis dedos y besándole con toda la pasión que pude…_

"Edward" su voz sonaba diferente, sonaba como la de mi hermano.

"¡Edward!"

Genial, ahora empezaba a tener sueños incestuosos también… ¿Qué sigue… violarme al gato?

-ummhhh… no… Envy… aaaghh- jadeé antes de escuchar a mi hermano llamarme de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte.

-Ed, despierta…-

Abrí los ojos de golpe y tarde unos segundos en ubicarme. Alphonse me miraba sonrojado parado junto a mi cama, mamá, de pie junto a Al, tenía una expresión ilegible en el rostro y papá tenia cierta sonrisa que me hizo enojarme con él en menos de tres segundos, lo cual es un récord.

-¿qué?- le grité, no borró la sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. La sensación de excitación seguía ahí, me cortaron el hilo de la manera mas brutal que se puede, y lo peor es que seguían mirándome, como si no fuera suficiente el saber que ellos _sabían _y de hecho me habían visto teniendo alguna clase sueño porno.

-¡dejen de mirarme!- les grité, sentándome y colocando la almohada que se encontraba a mi lado sobre mis piernas cruzadas. La venganza de los quintillizos me golpeó con fuerza.

-¡aaaau!- gemí, mamá se acercó y se sentó junto a mi, me abrazó tiernamente.

-e-está bien, cariño…-

¡WWAAAAAAAA! Odio esa endemoniada palabra!

El dolor cedió después de un momento.

-Edward…- dijo mi padre acercándose a la cama –lo que acaba de pasar…- inició. Me sonrojé de inmediato escondiendo la cara entre el cabello de madre, mas ella se apartó y me miró seriamente.

-que aun no se va… es…- continuó mi padre.

-se lo que es… dios… ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?-

Miré a Alphonse, que apartó la vista de inmediato, solo me miró de reojo una vez. Después miré a papá y mamá aun con las mejillas coloreadas. Se miraron entre ellos.

-Ed ¿Quién es Envy?- preguntaron al unísono.

A Al de dio un ataque de tos y yo, creo yo que me volví a desmayar.

_((Continuara algun dia de estos))_

* * *

Bien… hola! no toii feliz del todo... oh desgraciiiia! umh... se que tarde un poco es subir esto, y no esta del todo bueno xD... pero algo es algo huh? A pesar de ser dificil escribir esta clase de cosas para mi ((oh soii tan patetica)) me divertí mucho! 

_aclaracion_: Ed no estaba soñando nada con Al. Solo escucho su voz y lo que haya pensado ya no es cosa mía xD, bueno si, pero no significa nada.

Apoyo moral para iio porfas?… u.u

* * *

_Comentario Random de Hoy_

**Hao es la cosa mas sexy del mundo**!! Pero mas sexy aun es cuando esta sobre Yoh… a eso es a lo que yo llamo boy-on-boy actioooon… (pausa por derrame cerebral)

_si, les dije que era Random... xD huhu_

* * *

··**Invitados especiales**··

**Pinky:** y… ¿Qué haremos esta noche, Cerebro?  
**Cerebro:** Lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches, Pinky. ¡**Tratar de conquistar al mundo**! Y solo por hoy dejarle un review a Blue…**  
Pinky: **¿Por qué, Cerebro?  
**Cerebro:** No me cuestiones, Pinky.  
**Pinky:** lo siento, Cerebro… _Narf_

ºº··Blue Windy··ºº  
_Me dejan comentarios, porfis? n.n_


	4. Palmeras Bailando Tubo

Titulo: If You Want My Body, And You Think I'm Sexy… xD neh, es un nombre muy largo, dejemoslo en: La No Saludable Obsesión Escolar Que Lleva A Consecuencias Trágicas Y Deprimentes (cada dia es simplemente peor xD)  
Autor: Blue Windy (Whait Demii)  
Pareja: edwardXenvy principal, con acoples de otros personajes  
Advertencias: Shounen Ai, quizás lenguaje, depende de que punto lo vean xD

Estas advertido, si cualquiera de estas cosas no es de tu agrado te sugiero salgas de aquí, no me hago responsable… esperemos que haya un poco de madurez y respeten mis gustos así como yo respeto los de los demás… aunque si te sientes suficientemente infantil como para dejarme un _flame_ pues adelante…

Negación de Responsabilidad: FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenece y no estoy haciendo ninguna clase de ganancia económica al publicar esta historia, es solo para mi propio entretenimiento y el de los lectores n.n.  
Summary: La escuela apesta… opina Ed, nada mejor que una obsesión con alguien en ella para hacerla parecer menos horrible huh? El problema es obsesionarse con la palmera mas codiciada… envy/ed

(_no se porque me molesto en escribir esto si nadie le presta atencion... sigh... eeeen fin! que siga la fiesta_!)  
··Le dedico este capitulo a mi gran amiga: **Mena**, porke tiene problemitas... asi como tambien a: **Nikky Hatake,**** lilou-chan, Akari, Alia.Asakura, Akire Rosales, sada-nyu** y **Pride-sama**!!!

_))**Graciaaaas**((_

_

* * *

En el capitulo anterior:  
__Después mire a papá y mamá aun con las mejillas coloreadas. Se miraron entre ellos._

_-Ed ¿Quién es Envy?- preguntaron al unísono. _

_A Al de dio un ataque de tos y yo, creo yo que me volví a desmayar._

* * *

La mañana del sábado fue el infierno en vida para mí. Alphonse no se dignaba a mirarme, mis padres actuaban todos comprensivos e intercambiaban miradas cada cinco minutos, me estaban volviendo loco. 

Recordé y recordé hasta que salieron lágrimas de mis ojos, entonces me escondí bajo mis sabanas como si fuera un cobayo(1) con trenza.

Mis padres intercambiaron mas miradas de comprensión al verme en estado Emo en mi cama, y cuchichearon cosas a mis espaldas.

Estuve a punto de ir a mi baño y clavarme el cepillo de dientes en la nariz para licuarme el cerebro y que se derramara por el suelo, causándome una muerte inminente. Pero después del evento con los quintillizos realmente no quería mas dolor, en especial porque probablemente no funcionaria y solo terminaría con un cepillo de dientes atorado en la nariz.

Finalmente obligué a Aru a decirme que coños había pasado.

Según él, después de que me desmayé en la enfermería, no sin antes haber dejado una gran mancha en el suelo, la enfermera llamó a mis padres para que vinieran por su hijo Edward que estaba muy grave el pobrecito.

Al llegar estaba en la entrada lo que a mi padre le pareció una chica de cabello verde que le vio de mala manera. Después se fue y padre se las ingenió para cargarme hasta el auto, mas tarde fue por Alphonse y en el auto le contó eso.

Cuando llegamos a casa, mamá se puso toda psicópata cuidando de mí. Una vez que se aseguraron de que estaría bien tan solo se quedaron ahí haciéndome compañía.

Hasta que empecé a moverme mucho y a morderme los labios, para después jadear con locura y murmurar 'Envy' con desesperación. Mis padres estabas sorprendidos y lo único coherente que pudo hacer mi hermano fue despertarme.

Una vez terminado el relato nos miramos unos segundos y estallamos en carcajadas. Raro... muy raro...

Después de que me morí por tercera vez a causa de la pregunta de mis padres y Al se recuperó de su ataque de tos, fueron a hostigarlo para saber quien en el mundo era Envy. Aru, siempre sensato, les dijo que no tenía ni la más pútrida idea y se quedó en mi cuarto a vigilarme por la noche.

¡Tan lindo mi hermano favorito!

Le conté después el porque había decidido ir suicida sobre mi mismo y sacarme del juego en la oficina de Hughes (sin detalles, obvio) y en que después le relaté la maldita historia al bastardo de Envy en la enfermería.

Alphonse no rió por suerte, pues tal vez con los síndromes femeninos que tengo ahora me habría puesto a llorar como magdalena de nuevo.

Que poco varonil.

-Aru, no quiero volver a esa escuela- le dije a mi hermano, bebiéndome el ultimo sorbo de jugo de naranja.

-debes enfrentarlo tarde o temprano, hermano-

-prefiero tarde-

Mi hermano rodó los ojos y le dio un mordisco a su sándwich.

-dudo mucho que mis padres quieran cambiarte de escuela sin una completa información sobre el tema primero-

Odio la lógica de Alphonse, siempre es tan… _perfecta_.

-¿y que se supone que haga?- le pregunté aburrido y preocupado, Aru, quien siempre tiene grandes consejos salvavidas, se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo…

Era como si su sándwich de no-se-que fuera mas importante que _su_ hermano.

-deja de lamer ese sándwich y ayúdame, Al-

-¿por qué? Es el mejor sándwich de la historia… Nina me lo trajo esta mañana-

¿Nina¿A que demonios había venido Nina… solo a traer un tonto sándwich o era que…?

-¿algo que quieras decirle a tu hermano favorito, Aru?-

-No-

Bien, me esta cansando la actitud misteriosa de Al… si no me dice que rayos con su vida, creo que… que… no se¡le tirare el jugo de naranja encima!

Pero primero tendré que ir por más a la cocina.

-eres un bastardo suertudo ¿sabes?- le dije, mirando mi ventana abatido… ¿no es increíble como tengo cambios de humor radicales últimamente?  
Al alzó una ceja y negó, masticando el endemoniado sándwich… se lo comía a una velocidad infinitamente lenta.  
Eso… o Nina le había traído tres…

-lo digo enserio… tu andas por ahí coqueteando con Nina, y yo estoy vomitando en enfermerías… a ti te traen sándwiches y a mi me llevan con un psicólogo… ¿soy yo, o tengo mala suerte?-

-tienes mala suerte, Edward-

-eso pensé- Suspiré y me deje caer en mi almohada, pensando, sin querer, en Envy…

--------------

El domingo fue eliminado de mi memoria, principalmente porque me pase la mitad del día durmiendo y la otra mitad metido en la computadora, echándome a perder los ojos y las neuronas, charlando con gente en un Chat y haciéndome pasar por mujer… empiezo a tomar bien enserio mi idea…

Hice mi tarea, todo el tiempo con ganas de arrojarme por la ventana para no ir a la escuela al día siguiente… no tenía el valor ni el auto-estima suficientes.

Busqué en Internet una página de superación personal y puse el CD de relajación de mi madre. En ese momento llegué a la conclusión de que realmente tenía problemas y que necesitaba conseguirme una vida urgentemente.

Pero ya basta de aburridas acciones dominicales y vallamos directo el lunes de la perdición.

Llegué a la escuela con el gorrito de mi chamarra subido, escondiendo mi cara, claro que eso no ayudaba mucho pues mi mochila es de esas que dicen¡MIRAME, INUTIL!… roja y potente, resaltaba bastante, así que aunque no quisiera algunas miradas se posaban en mí.

Estoy estúpido, pensé después de unos minutos, nadie en esta escuela sabia de mi pequeño accidente, a excepción de Envy y ya… bueno, también mi hermano y quizás la enfermera, pero solamente, y confiaba en que dos de ellos no hablarían.

El tercero a quien no mencionare, pero diré que parece una palmera, no podía confiar en que dejara la boca cerrada, por tanto le recé a Satanás para que se le cayera la lengua.

¡NO, no que no se le caiga! si no¡no podrá besarme como es debido!

Me detuve un momento frente a los casilleros y estrellé mi cabeza contra ellos, una vez que me aclare seguí caminando.

Había olvidado que aun tenía las vendas, y que tenía una protuberancia en medio de la frente y que podría embarazarse mi cabeza de nuevo. ¿Por qué? Porque mi mente estaba en otro lado, en el lado norte de mi cabeza para ser precisos, que es donde están archivadas mis obsesiones y al parecer se estaba llevando a cabo alguna clase de ceremonia religiosa en honor a Envy, pues era todo en lo que podía pensar.

Entre a mi salón y mi gran amigo Ling me saludo con un zape. Muchas gracias, Ling.

El hijo del mal tan solo rió y ni siquiera me ayudo a ponerme en pie… los otros chicos se me quedaron viendo pensando algo entre las líneas de: _pobre y tonto Edward_.

-agradecería que no hicieras eso de nuevo- le dije a Ling.  
-¿por que?-  
-podría darme un derrame cerebral, muchas gracias-  
-¿derrame?-  
-larga historia-  
-tengo tiempo-

Suspiré y caminé hasta mi lugar, me desplomé sobre mi silla y recargué mi cabeza con extremo cuidado sobre mis brazos. Parecía una viejita con reumas.

-¿Ed, que sucedió? No te vi en el parque el domingo-  
-vete a tu salón, Winry-  
-que grosero eres-  
-que enfadosa eres-

Había una razón por la cual no debía ser malo con Winry ¿Cuál era?

Piensa, Edward, piensa. ¡AAHHH, es verdad! Porque me ataca con su llave inglesa.

-¡Winly, NO! Le dará un derrame cerebral- gritó Ling, pero demasiado tarde, pues pude sentir el tan característico dolor producido por un llave inglesa al conectarse con mi cabeza.

_----  
__Palmeraaaaaas, que bonitas. Están dando vueltas, muchas vueltas.  
¡Oh por dios! Mira, un tubo¡las palmeras están bailando en el tubo!.  
__Eah, eah… Empiezan a hacer striptease… que sexy…  
_-Envy-  
_Dios, me ahogo en saliva, creo que debería cerrar la boca¡sigan bailando palmeras!  
__¡Tubo, tubo… súbete a mi tubo, tubo!  
_----

Debe ser ilegal dar tantos golpes a la cabeza… no se como no me ha pasado nada.  
-Edward, oh dios mío, lo siento tanto, no tenia idea de que… lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- reconocí la voz de Winry, estaba preocupada y arrepentida. Hija del mal… ¡mas le valía!

-esta bien… no te preocupes- le respondí con recelo.  
-Señor Elric¿necesita ir a la enfermería?-  
-¿que?-  
-la enfermería, señor Elric, la enfermería- me repitió mi maestra de mala gana.

Estaba norteado ahora¿a que hora había llegado la maestra?

-¿Qué onda?- pregunté confundido, mirando a Ling, exigiendo una explicación.

-Edward, después de que la amazónica aquí presente te golpeó, levantaste la cabeza y te quedaste como ido- explicó Ling con exagerados movimientos de manos, me marearon –y no salías de tu trance y dijiste el nombre de el tipo gay de segundo así como embobado y estabas babeando y…-

Me alcé con rapidez y tapé la boca de mi amigo con ambas manos, mientras todos los demás estudiantes que probablemente antes no me habían escuchado mencionando el nombre de cierta palmera me miraban ahora raro, algunos cuchicheando y otros frunciendo el entrecejo, otros mas estaban desconcertados y los chismosos deseosos de escuchar mas.

Hasta ese momento noté que había todo un grupo de gente rodeándome, ansioso por saber que carajos le había sucedido al rubio.  
-Estas loco, Ling- le dije riendo apenado –no es nada maestra… me encuentro bien-

Después mire a Winry. Ella tan solo me sonrió levemente y se fue corriendo.  
Menos mal, porque me sentí con ganas de clavarle un lápiz en los ojos.

-----------------

En el receso me escondí de la sociedad, y obligué a Al a esconderse conmigo. Parecía enojado.

-¿te pasa algo, hermano favorito?-  
-No Edward, solo que hoy _iba_ a almorzar con Nina, tú sabes-  
-oh, lo lamento- me disculpé apenado. Alphonse se encogió de hombros.  
-como sea…- me dijo relajándose -y... cuéntame¿Por qué nos escondemos?-

¿Escondernos? No nos estamos escondiendo, Aru, solo estamos aquí en este lugar al que nadie nunca viene, eso no es esconderse, solo protegerse… nunca sabes cuando puede empezarse un _slam_(2) en medio de patio y se te caiga la comida encima, es mejor ser prevenido… hahaha ¿de donde sacas que nos estamos escondiendo?, por dios…

-porque soy un cobarde- respondí finalmente, con la mirada gacha. Si, esa era la razón dos.

Tonto Aru logró sacarme la sopa como siempre, y le conté todo, excepto mi pequeña visión… por razones obvias… imaginemos: _"Hola Aru, que crees, hoy me golpearon, entonces empecé a ver pequeñas palmeras, y luego bailaban tubo y hacían striptease"  
_"_¡tubo y striptease! Rayos¿Por qué yo no tuve esa visión¡Que envidia!"  
_"_lo se…"_

Aunque me parece que seria un poquito diferente: _"Hola Aru, que crees, hoy me golpearon, entonces empecé a ver pequeñas palmeras, y luego bailaban tubo y hacían striptease"  
_"_¡tubo y striptease! Rayos, Edward estas loco y tienes problemas… ¡que asquito!"  
_"_lo se…"_

Sip, así seria…

Espere todo el receso, escondido y maldiciendo a mi desgraciada suerte, suplicando que la gente fuera lo suficientemente tonta como para no sospechar nada, si de por si mi reputación era mala… quizás mi suerte quería ver cuanto aguantaba sin ella antes de volver…

_¡Mírame bastarda. Estoy en el hoyo… ya vuelve!_

_TBC ((esperemos))_

* * *

(1)Umh… un cobayo es: un conejillo de indias, un cuyo… umh… una especie de roedor sin cola con cara de tonto que silva…xD 

(2)slam- no se si sepan… pero lo pongo en caso de que no, a veces caminado por los pasillos a alguien se le ocurre gritar '¡slam!' Y aventar a un sujeto, entonces los chicos comienzan a empujarse de la nada, unos contra otros así con brutalidad y se forma un círculo de empujones. Por lo general se involucra mas gente de la debida y pasan accidentes xD.

ohhh... y Ling es ese sujeto que sale en el manga... no es importante, solo que me cae bien, por eso lo meti, ademas de la falta de personajes de la serie que podia utilizar xD...

* * *

WakalinezZz! ia sali de vacaziones... por lo tanto estoy seriamente aburridaaaaaaaa… xD… igual que mi capitulooo! Huhu no pasa nada relevante, que depreeee!!  
huhu, no hay comentarios en esto… solo… espero que les aiia gustado y ya me voy, aila!! 

Alguien ha notado que... en el video de cierre del episodio en el que Nina muere (_el septimo_)... al final Edward, en vez de abrir la boca como estupido, sonrie asi todo freaky?? Eso si es espeluznante, me kede asi de: **O.o**_ **joli chit!! k meiio!!**_ (_se arrincona y comienza a balancearse de adelante hacia atras lentamente_)

* * *

**Canción de Época:**

_**º·**Navidad, Navidad, debemos cantar!  
__Roze es loser, Winry apesta, vamos a gozar!  
__Hey!!  
__Navidad, Navidad, Envy va a violar…  
__A nuestro pobre Edwardsito…  
__Y también a Al!!!  
__Hey!!**·º**_

**FELIZ NAVIDAD AMIGUIS!!**

**

* * *

··Invitados especiales·· **

**Narrador X:** Envy, azúcar y Ed… estos fueron los ingredientes elegidos para crear un fic fumado. Pero la '_escritora_' Blue Windy accidentalmente agregó otro ingrediente a la formula… la sustancia **'Y'**, y así nació ¡este fanfic tan raro! Con sus superpoderes: Locuras, Tonterías y un poco de Seriedad ¡dedica su vida a combatir el aburrimiento y las fuerzas del mal!  
_-inserte música de súper heroínas con súper cabezas-  
_… y una vez mas el día fue salvado por… ¡**los reviews súper poderosos**!

_((Si se entiende lo de la sustancia '_**Y'**xD_ hehe creo que mi humor se murió esta mañana_ u.u

**··Blue Windy··**  
PD- _Sportacus_ es sexy… xD sipi, el sujeto de Lazy Town...ºwº


	5. Desgracia

Me he dado cuenta de que no tengo vida xD…  
despues de dos meses, uno esperaría que el capitulo fuera como de veinte paginas, pero la verdad apenas salvaron tres y un cacho n.n'... no se como podría compensar por esto... solo les digo que les amo! ii ojala no se decepzionen mucho u.u

_Advertencias_: Edward un pokitin fuera de personaje… situaciones 'todos amamos a Psiren (Miss Clara)' y un finalin un pokitito raro xDDD

Le dedico este capitulo a **_Carla_**… a quien mande saludos el otro día… aunque no me saludó tmb ¬¬… xDDDD  
HOLA CARLA!!!

Y tmb se lo dedico a las personas lindas que me dejaron comentarios ºwº : **lilou-chan**, **hikaru black**, **PoLlO-yAsHa**, **Tasuke-FMA**, **Kuroe Ryuuzaki**, **Conde Ha'Shade**, **Nikky Hatake**, **Carolina** e **IvEtTE**!!!! GRACIAS!!! Ai lob yu!!!

_

* * *

En el capitulo Anterior:_

_Esperé todo el receso, escondido y maldiciendo a mi desgraciada suerte, suplicando que la gente fuera lo suficientemente tonta como para no sospechar nada, si de por si mi reputación era mala… quizás mi suerte quería ver cuanto aguantaba sin ella antes de volver…_

¡Mírame bastarda. Estoy en el hoyo… ya vuelve!

* * *

Una No Muy Saludable Obsesión  
_Blue Windy_

Haha, y creí que la semana no podía hundirse más en un basurero, a eso es a lo que yo llamo ser positivo.

Basta con decir que soy una gran persona fuerte y valiente que enfrenta sus problemas con la frente en alto y le importa poco lo que otras personas piensen sobre él, que defiende sus ideas y gustos ante todo y que no se escondería de la sociedad sólo porque cree que tiene ciertas tendencias raras… así soy yo…

Bien… así _quisiera_ ser yo… aunque es suficiente con afirmar que soy emh… un poquitin diferente... algo así como un pequeño cobayo con traumas psicológicos que prefiere huir a pelear, que le importa lo que la gente opine de él y que a menos que crea que hay una buena razón detrás de algo, no lo defendería con uñas y dientes… en especial si tiene que enfrentarse a un gran numero de gente… así soy yo

Bien, _quisiera_ no ser así.

Ser como mi palmera seria mejor, no le veo escondido en el baño todo el receso sólo porque la gente diga que es una piruja y un asqueroso descarriado…

De hecho el se ríe al escuchar a la gente llamarle así… esta loco. Y yo estoy loco por él.

Pero talvez sea cierto y solamente este muy fumado todos los días…

--------------------------------

Ese miércoles, en clase de arte… o mejor conocido como el taller de locos. Nuestra profesora Clara… oh rayos ella la profesora con mejor cuerpo que puede haber y que además de todo es multi-usos, con lo que digo que puede ejercer cualquier profesión o cosa que se proponga, desde enfermera hasta monja, pasando por bombera, policía, recepcionista, secretaria, chef y actualmente maestra de arte en una escuela de segunda… bueno, ella… quien fue objeto de mis fantasías por un tiempo el año pasado, nos asignó un trabajo muy sencillo.

Teníamos que pintar con acuarelas y lo mejor de todo: era tema libre.

De inmediato en mi pequeña mente afectada apareció Envy en una pose que me recordó mucho a la chica pervertida del Titanic cuando el chico pervertido decide dibujarla (1)… eso no fue bueno, esta bien si lo fue, pero no en ese momento… hubiera sido mil veces mejor en otra ocasión.

En la escala del uno al diez… _ese problema_ que suelo tener estaba en el 1.

Entonces cambié de tema, a una escena en la playa, con una hermosa palmera en la blanca arena y un atardecer precioso como fondo, claro que imaginarlo es mucho mas fácil que hacerlo…

Comencé con los colores claros… y me sorprendió muchísimo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no apestaba para esto… me estaba quedando decente, más que decente.

-Edward… wow… eso es hermoso- pude escuchar el comentario de miss Clara, su voz era suave -tiene un toque increíble de sensualidad…

1.5

-¿usted cree?- pregunté con la voz algo apagada, la maestra colocó su mano sobre mi hombro.

-por supuesto, el color violeta del fondo resalta el verde brillante de las preciosas hojas de esa palmera… - fue su tono de voz, combinado con la imagen de Envy en la playa con el cabello ondeando libremente a causa del viento y este brillando tentadoramente mientras olas traviesas acariciaban sus pies y la brisa suave hacia relucir su cuerpo desnudo dándole un aspecto encantador y mágico y…

3.5

¡Mierda!

-si hubiera una pareja ahí en ese momento… sentirían la calma mas profunda… y la seguridad de entregarse el uno al otro mas allá de actos corporales…

Envy y yo, abrazados, nuestros cuerpos demasiado juntos, declarándonos amor eterno, ambos sin ropa alguna y…

4.2

¡ahhhh, maldita sea!

-e-eso creo… umh… maestra puedo ir al baño¡por favor!  
-por supuesto… por supuesto¡un artista no puede trabajar con la vejiga llena!

Salí corriendo del salón y directo a los baños, en el camino intentaba pensar en cosas que me ayudaran a calmarme… iba recitando mi mantra: 'Armstrong en ropa interior, Armstrong en ropa interior' vaya que verlo con solo sus pantaloncillos demasiado ajustados es desagradable, suficiente para quitar un poco el apetito… ahora que imaginarlo en ropa interior… ewwww.

3.1

Empezaba a sonreír de nuevo y a caminar mas lento… tal vez siquiera sería necesario ir al baño… pero debería aprender de mis errores… cada que intento ser positivo y asegurarme a mi mismo de que las cosas no pueden empeorar… casualmente pasa todo lo contrario.

Doblé la esquina, tarareando felizmente… Envy venía caminando en dirección contraria. Me quedé estupefacto, con los ojos como platos.

Intenté esconderme, volteé hacia todos lados buscando un lugar al que meterme. Vació… no había nada. ¿Qué clase de escuela es esta en la que no hay basureros salvavidas en cada esquina?

¿Dónde pretenden que se escondan los chicos-cobayo-cobardes?

Tomé en consideración volver corriendo por donde había llegado, pero él ya me había visto, tenía sus ojos púrpuras clavados en mí.

3.4

Juro que conforme se acercaba, más despacio caminaba, mi respiración se agitó, cerré los puños con fuerza.

'Armstrong en ropa interior, Armstrong en ropa interior, Armstrong en ro…'

Paso junto a mí, con los ojos centrados en los míos, entrechocó su brazo con mi hombro y se inclinó a mi oído.

4.1

-hola, _cariño_- me dijo en la voz mas sugestiva y excitante que había escuchado jamás, su piel cálida y su cercanía terminaron por derrumbarme…

6.5

'Armstrong en ropa interior… Armstrong en ropa interior… Envy en ropa interior…'

7.1

-aaaaahhhhhhhhh- grite y corrí, Envy siguió su camino. No me fijé en si se me quedó viendo o si solo siguió caminando, pero pude escuchar su risa.

Llegué al baño y me miré al espejo. Mi rostro tenía un tinte rojo increíblemente potente y en mis ojos había un brillo extraño que no había visto antes, gotas de sudor recorrían mi frente.

Abrí el grifo y atrapé el agua en mis manos, la llevé a mi cara para refrescarme.

A la estúpida escuela se le ocurre ser considerada por una vez en su tonta historia, según eso, y el agua del grifo siempre sale tibia tirándole a caliente, tirándole a 'quémate las manos cuando intentes lavarlas', así que no me ayudó mucho…

Después de cinco o seis veces de enjuagar mi rostro me di cuenta de que probablemente no funcionaria… y me vi obligado a… bueno… _a_.

Me perdí el resto de la clase de arte.

-------------------------

-Edward ¿Dónde estabas? Te lo perdiste amigo¡Miss Clara elogió mi trabajo e incluso rozó su mano contra mi brazo!- Me dijo Ling de lo mas emocionado al salir de la escuela. La clase de Arte era la última, después de eso ya éramos libres de ir a pudrirnos a nuestras casas. Bajamos los escalones, mi amigo estaba extremadamente feliz, yo no me sentía en lo absoluto animado, además de que me invadía un sentimiento raro, pero no tenia idea de por qué.

-no me digas… ¿y te pidió matrimonio?- le dije aburrido, caminando unos pasos por delante de él.

-aun no, pero pronto lo hará, ella no puede ocultar cuanto le gusto…

-seee vale soñaaaaaaaar- canturreé en modo de burla.

-Callate, Ed.

-bueno¡no es mi culpa que tu cerebro te engañe de esa manera tan ruin, Ling!

-¡ y no es mi culpa que estés celoso de mi sex-appeal!

-claroooo, que envidia…- Me quedé parado en medio de la acera, con la mirada perdida.

Envidia… Envy…

¿Se habrá dado cuenta de lo que hizo con mi cuerpo? Oh dios… espero que no, con una vez que pasó me es suficiente… ahora que aumentarle una más no me hacia mucha gracia.

-entonces¿qué haremos hoy?- me preguntó Ling, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-no se tú, pero yo iré a mi casa… me daré una ducha y me cortaré la mano…  
-¿por qué te la cortarás?  
-porque esta sucia… y me es repulsiva.  
-no exageres, Maestro Limpio… ¡lávala y ya!- dijo Ling restándole importancia.

Caminamos en silencio… hasta que recordé que como padre no iba a recogernos, tenía que regresar Al conmigo.  
Soy el hermano ejemplar, nunca, por ningún motivo podría olvidarme de mi hermano querido... jamás¿me oyen¡jamás!

-Mierda, me olvide de Aru… Nos vemos Ling- Me di la vuelta y sin esperar por una respuesta corrí de regreso a la escuela, pero Al no estaba sentado en las escaleras como imaginé que estaría, solo y deprimido… Decidí entrar a la escuela y fui al patio, en una mesa estaba él sentado.

No estaba llorando desconsoladamente a punto de cortarse las venas con una regla como esperaba encontrarlo al darse cuenta de que se habían olvidado de él… de hecho estaba bastante entretenido… con Nina.

Estaban muy cerca.

Nina tenía un bonito y tierno sonrojo y Al tenía entre sus manos las de ella. Le decía cosas que no pude descifrar, pero hacían a Nina reír y apartar la mirada de tanto en tanto.

Al llevó su mano hasta la barbilla de Nina y levantó su rostro, se acercó a ella y plantó sus labios sobre los de ella.

Se separaron de inmediato y se quedaron mirando uno los ojos del otro por unos segundos.

Me di la vuelta y me fui a la entrada, le esperaría ahí.

Estaba afectado y ni siquiera sabía por qué… bueno, sí, si lo sabía, estaba celoso de mi hermano.

Lo estaba porque él tenía demasiada suerte, porque había encontrado a una niña bonita que le quería e incluso se habían besado.

Yo, el hermano mayor, soy un fracasado… con gustos extraños. Me sentía celoso de saber que Aru podía tener a la chica que quería, y que ella era reservada, cariñosa y correcta… no como Envy, que se metía con quien fuera, en el momento que fuera… con todos menos conmigo. (xD)

Que probablemente ese beso que habían compartido era el primero para ambos, y que yo probablemente terminaría dándoselo a alguien que los coleccionaba y que no le importaba. Que su vida parecía mejor que la mía.

Me senté en los escalones de la entrada y enterré mi cabeza entre mis brazos. Y cuando Al y Nina salieron, tomados de las manos y sonrientes me saludaron no pude evitar mirarlos con nostalgia y talvez un poco de rencor.

No esperé a mi hermano, me fui sin él. Hijo del mal… que se regrese sólo a casa…

Ambos se quedaron confundidos bajo la estructura de la escuela, y al llegar a casa fui severamente regañado por sangrón y mas importante aun por dejar a mi hermanito sólo.

-¡él puede cuidarse sólo, madre! No es un bebito que necesita ser llevado de la mano a todos lados…- le repliqué enojadito.

-eso lo se, hijo… pero tu padre te pidió que regresaran juntos, y ni siquiera llamaste para…

- Madre, si tanto te interesa que tu hijito este allá solito ve a buscarlo… no creo que se sienta muy mal, apuesto a que sigue en la escuela muy encaramado con… su novia- dudé antes de terminar mi frase, una frase que hirió a mi madre… se reflejó en sus ojos, y me importó poco que acababa de decirles a mis padres que Aru estaba saliendo con alguien… estaba confundido…

-no tienes derecho de hablarle así a tu madre, Edward- me dijo mi padre también molesto.

Les envié miradas de muerte a ambos y subí a mi habitación, azoté la puerta detrás de mí y me arrojé sobre mi cama. Mi celular sonó cinco segundos después de haberme acostado y con la voz quebrada lo contesté. Sin pensar que tal vez podría ser Aru.

-¿ho-hola…?

-Enano…

NO era posible… simplemente eso NO podía estar pasando.

-oye tonto¿estas ahí?  
-s-si  
-bien… ¿sabes quién soy?

No podía creerlo… eso no podía estarme pasando a _mí_.

-E-envy…- suspiré en mi teléfono, después le colgué como tonto y me derretí en mi almohada… no conteste el teléfono cuando siguió sonando… no sé a que hora me quede dormido, de hecho ni siquiera sé si me quede dormido…

_(continuará como en... mucho tiempo n.n')_

* * *

(1) lo siento mucho si alguien se ofendió con el comentario… no quise afectar a nadie…la vdd me gusta mucho esa película xD pero no podemos negar la cruel verdad… dun dun duuuun!

* * *

Welcome a la zona de la perdición: xD  
Que emociooooon… Un capitulo medio Angst!! (no, la verdad no) sigh.. 

Que rayos hice que me tardé siglos en actualizar? La weva es mucha y el tiempo poco :p no lo tenía arregladito bonito, además que no me gustaba nada el final y wenou… sigue estando rancio… ¬¬ pro ya me tardé mucho y psz… triste que aun sigue sin gustarme xD  
**Ahora**, quisath se queden así de: muérete Blue! Edward no tendría esa clase de pensamientos sobre su hermanin!! Lo quiere mucho y no haría algo así!! Jamás podría sentirse de esa manera y pensar esa clase de cosas, además no le hablaría así a su madre, bastarda loca!  
Pero **que** creen… ¬u¬ si puede!!! No me digan que Edo es una de esas personas con un gran control emocional e increíblemente respetuoso, xk ni ustedes se la creen… puede que los quiera mucho, pero lo grosero nadie se lo quita xD  
Sólo que creo que no fue lo mejor hacer sentir mal a Trisha Elric… pobre mujer. xDDDD es que luego le agarra lo cheche :p

Y algo mas random que Envy hablándole de la nada a Edward no se me pudo ocurrir… me dio la loquera, pido una disculpa, pero ya no podía soportarlo xD  
_Ne-ce-si-to ac-ción_ !! (_azota cabeza contra escritorio repetidamente_)  
Así que en el próximo capitulo tenemos: el primer encuentro de tercer tipo entre Envy y Edo… xk me hace falta y esto esta tomando demasiado tiempo para ocurrir… realmente ya necesito que… no se… hagan algo… como ir al parke ii hacer cositas raras en una mesa de picnicz xDD (de hecho si sucede… oh blue, tienes problemas)

* * *

**··Invitados especiales··**

**Darth Vader**¡Ríndete!  
**Luke Skywalker**¡Jamás¡Tú asesinaste a mi padre!  
**Darth Vader**: No, Luke… ¡¡Yo… Soy…TU PADRE!!  
**Luke Skywalker**¡**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!

(No se que tiene que ver esto con los reviews pero… déjenlos y ya buscaremos la relación xD)  
Pwiiiiiis?? (Inserte carita tierna que incita a los lectores a dejar review)

··Blue Windy··


	6. Problemitas Un Tanto Turulatos

Oh…. My…. God! Iiiih!!! (chillido a lo Winry) me… me desmayo!! No lo puedo creer… no puedo!!! Muchisimas gracias por todos sus comentarios! ºwº

Le dedico este capitulo muy especialmente a:  
**Ruruh**, **Neko-O**, **Conde Ha'Shade**, **Kuroe Ryuuzaki**, **x Aru x**, **Carolina-HP**, **PoLlO-yAsHa**, **lilou-chan**, **Nikky Hatake**, **SasuNaru-yaoi**, **Natsu**, **Sakumary**, **Neko Valechan**, **Priszo** y **Yola**!!!!!

_**GRACIAAAAS**_! ºwº

Quisiera mandarle saludos muy especiales a **Gaby**!: Aloha Gaby!!xD Muchas gracias por tus múltiples reviews y mas aun por todos tus mails que me encantan!! Eres la onda xD Tqm!!

Creo que ya estábamos todos bomba de la misma aburrida información de siempre, así que la omitiré de ahora en adelante!! Arriba yo!!  
Lean queridos míos, ya me callo!!

* * *

Una No Muy Saludable Obsesión  
_Blue Windy_

Estúpido Ling… le mataré por andar dando mi número a gente desconocida.

Eso no era lo importante por el momento, no… más importante aun era ¿Por qué rayos me había llamado mi palmera? Valla… y yo creí que se divertía muchísimo burlándose de mí… quizás por eso había llamado, para reírse de mí utilizando un diferente campo de comunicación.

Llevaba siglos en mi cuarto. Me había rehusado a responderle a mi familia, a bajar a cenar, a tan siquiera salir al baño… me estaba meando, pero no me importaba. Más me importaba descubrir por que rayos me había hablado la sexy palmera con la que estoy traumado.

-y si quería… ¿invitarme a salir?- me quedé parado en el centro de mi cuarto, meditando. Después rompí en carcajadas nostálgicas. Empezaba a sonar como Ling, que creía algún día terminaría casándose con Miss Clara, a eso es a lo que yo llamo ser positivo.

Mi reloj marcaba las 2.30 de la mañana y yo seguía fresco como lechuguita, tirado en el centro de mi habitación sobre la madera (a la que ya le había descubierto otros cinco rayones).  
Había ropa tirada frente a la puerta, en los bordes para evitar que la luz saliera al pasillo y revelara que yo seguía despierto.  
Parpadeaba con aire ausente… todo yo me sentía ausente. Me importó poco no haber hecho mi tarea… me importó poco el estarme muriendo de inanición.

Envy Envy Envy… era lo único en mi cabeza, daba vueltas y vueltas como un carrusel descompuesto, tantas vueltas que incluso comenzaba a marearme, o quizás era el hambre la que me mareaba.

3.30 y yo seguía tarareando 'Espacio Sideral' y moviendo los pies al ritmo, no me había movido de mi posición en el suelo por tanto tiempo que pensé tal vez me saldrían raíces.

4.30 fue cuando empecé a reírme maniacamente y rodar por el suelo. Ahora sumado a mis ganas de ir al baño y las de comer, quería dormir, y eso me produjo muchísima risa… bah la locura se me pega, algún día terminare en un centro psiquiátrico, yo lo se.

5.00 decidí ya usar la jodida vida que tenía y hacer algo un poquito más productivo con ella. Me levanté adolorido del suelo duro y pegué mi oreja a la puerta, no escuchaba nada afuera, ni a mamá, ni a papá, ni a…

Su otro hijo.

Me las ingenié para quitar la ropa de los bordes de la puerta con la luz apagada y lograr abrirla sin que chirriara como si la estuvieran torturando, una vez fuera corrí por mi vida hasta el baño y me encerré en este.

Después de cumplir con el llamado de la naturaleza y tomar una merecida ducha de no más de diez minutos, pues estaba paranoico y juraba que mis parientes estaban contra la puerta a ver que podían escuchar, finalmente me arriesgué y corrí desnudo por el pasillo.

Eso habría sido muy cómico para cualquiera que me hubiera visto; soy una persona floja, y tener que devolver la toalla al baño mas tarde me producía terrible fatiga, por lo tanto… no la use para salir e ir hasta mi habitación…

Ahora, el problema era que la muy maldita puerta de mi cuarto no se abría, creo que estaba enojada conmigo.

Forcejeé con ella como un loco por unos buenos cinco minutos hasta que me desesperé y la pateé con fuerza.

Si eso no despertó a mis padres, no se que podría hacerlo. Me encerré dentro de inmediato y a tientas coloqué de nuevo la ropa en los bordes, finalmente encendí la luz.

Me vestí y arreglé mis tiliches para la escuela apestosa del mal en menos de cinco minutos ¿escuché a alguien decir veloz? mhh, debió ser mi imaginación.

Me pegué otros 10 minutos a la puerta hasta que estuve completamente seguro que los otros Elric, y mi madre, seguían en el mas allá, entonces salí de mi habitación finalmente, cerré la puerta con seguro detrás de mi y corrí escaleras abajo, me improvisé un desayuno rápidamente y salí de la casa, con todo y mochila.

Aquí podemos ver a Edward Elric corriendo maniacamente por la banqueta a las 5.40 de la mañana con el pelo mojado y un pan tostado en la boca, y encima de todo se iba ahogando con el pan.

Hermoso…

Nunca, y juro, NUNCA me sentí mas aliviado de ir a la escuela. Eso es mucho decir.

¿Han escuchado alguna vez ese dicho que dice: 'al que madruga Dios lo ayuda'¿Si? Pues es MENTIRA… ¡mentira digo yo!

Estaba haciendo un _beeeep_ frió de la quinta _beeeep_ y en mis carreras no había tomado un suéter, mi cabello seguía mojado y mi playera estaba, por consecuencia, también mojada. Eso… y no abrían la estúpida escuela hasta las 7.30.  
O sea… tenía que soportar otra hora y media en el frió atroz, arriesgando mi pellejo a una pulmonía.

Genial.

Cuando me encontraron era ya el año 2261 y yo tenia pinta de neandertal entre tantos humanos plateados y deformes. Comenzaron a hacer experimentos conmigo, a clavarme agujas y a proyectar mis pensamientos en una pantalla, todos pudieron ver mis fantasías con Envy y comenzaron a burlarse de mí y me dieron leche futurista de vacas sintéticas para almorzar y…

-Valla… ¿a quién tenemos aquí?- me interrumpió una voz, sacándome de mi tontos pensamientos.

Oh maldita sea.

Juro que mientras me giraba pude escuchar claramente la musiquita de Tiburón: tun tun... tun tun... tun tun.. tun tun tun tun tuuuuuuuuuuun! Y después la cruel realización me llegó a los ojos como dos flechazos de cupido.

…

¡Que cursiiiiii, me doy ascooooo!

-umh… hola…- le saludé con una sonrisa apenada –y adiós- intenté alejarme como si no me afectara en lo mas mínimo su presencia. Pero lo hacía…

-¿Por qué me colgaste ayer?

-hahaha ¿yo?... ¿d-de que hablas?- Bravo Edward… ¿Qué no ya te ibas? A eso es a lo que yo llamo ser inteligente…

-¿de que crees?- habló mi palmera. Así es… jodida suerte la mía. De todas las personas que pudieron haber llegado extremadamente temprano ese día, tenía que ser él. ¡Él, quien siempre llega tarde!

¿Por qué a MI?

Sinceramente, Dios… si te hice algo ¡dímelo!

Por otro lado… era bonito tener a la persona que me gusta ahí, solito conmigo, entablándome una conversación amigable, sin nadie que nos interrumpiera… con él teniendo una enorme sonrisa de burla en sus labios y con ganas de restregarme en la cara que sabía mi secreto. Si, precioso era todo aquello.

-honestamente no se de qué me hablas…- mentí dando un paso hacia atrás, mi palmera invadía mi espacio personal. No es que no fuera agradable y con lo que había soñado en los pasados días pero… era incómodo para mí, tomando en cuenta mis antecedentes…

Así es _esos_ antecedentes.

-umh… déjame refrescarte la memoria, Edward Elric- dijo con voz extraña… como si intentara seducirme.

Si ese era su plan…

…

Estaba funcionando…

Además de eso estaba a punto de desmayarme… ¡se sabía mi nombre! Y no sólo mi nombre, también mi apellido… increíble… pero con un fucking carajo yo seguía sin tener la menor idea del suyo.

-ayer me las agencié para conseguirme tu número… te marqué… me contestaste… y me colgaste fríamente- se hizo el ofendido con una carita triste y sacando el labio de abajo, me perdí en él… ¡quería probarloooooo!

-uhhh…- dudé con la boca entreabierta, tenía la vista fija en él, y él estaba perfectamente consciente de ello.

-exijo… una… explicación…- me murmuró, en ese momento decidí mandar al infierno mi espacio personal. De hecho, decidí regalárselo a mi palmera.

¡Soy una niña! Lo soy, lo soy, lo soy… grrrrr. A pesar de haber sentido la tibia lágrima acumularse en mi ojo no hice ademán alguno por mandarla al infierno, la deje ser libre y darle la oportunidad de avergonzarme.

Más.

No fue mi culpa haber recordado que mi familia estaba molesta conmigo, que probablemente mis padres habían hablado con Al sobre su noviazgo y probablemente él no querría hablar conmigo por haberlo soltado así como así. Que me sentía terriblemente mal pues a pesar de que ahora Envy estaba coqueteando conmigo… él seguía siendo la zorra barata que había demostrado ser… que yo terminaría muy probablemente siendo su juguetito…

Que esto no tenía sentido y que seguía deprimido por el día anterior… No fue mi culpa nada de eso y sin embargo esa estúpida lágrima me lo echaba todo en cara.

Envy dejó de sonreír seductivamente y se fue quedando serio lentamente.

-¿estas bien?

Negué levemente y bajé la cabeza, de manera que los mechones de mi rubio cabello ocultaban mi rostro y seguí lamentándome en silencio, como el inútil que soy.

¿Que tan patético puedo llegar a ser?

Envy se quedó sin palabras y pude sentir su incomodidad. Dudó bastante antes de finalmente preguntarme.

-¿Qué tienes…?

Quise decirle que era la emoción de hablar con él, pero sinceramente creo que ya estaba demasiado humillado como para mentir con una tontería tan imbécil como esa. Me mordí el labio inferior.

-umh…- titubeó él, para después asomarse para poder ver mi cara. Yo seguía luchando conmigo mismo y clavándome las uñas bien padre en las manos, tanto así que estaba segurísimo que ya me había perforado.

-oh rayos… enano… estas llenando el suelo de sangre ¿sabes?

Asentí lentamente, no me importaba, quería evitarme más vergüenzas. Envy agarró mi mano con sus fríos dedos… ¿Por qué serán tan fríos? Me pregunté levantando la mirada apenas lo suficiente para observarle clavar sus orbes púrpuras en las uñas que seguían sobre mi palma, aunque ya sin aplicar fuerza pues él me dejaba paralizado con solo su toque.

Con el dorso de mi otra mano me enjugué la cara y seguí observándolo confundido.

Usando su mano libre estiró mis dedos y siguió admirando las marcas enrojecidas sin parpadear ni un momento. Comencé a asustarme.

-no deberías hacer eso, que un día te cortarás mas profundo, saldrá sangrecilla, la herida se infectará y tendrás que deshacerte de tu mano…- rió sádicamente y yo aparté mi mano de entre la suyas con rudeza, escondiéndola detrás de mi espalda, algo fastidiado.

-pero… nosotros no queremos eso¿verdad?- me preguntó a continuación, aun mirándome con esos ojos que me decían: 'sabes Edward… podría violarte aquí y ahora'

O al menos mí afectada mentecilla quería ver ese mensaje en sus ojos. El punto es que con su par de impactantes orbes violetas me hacía una invitación que me moría por aceptar…

Pero mis ilusiones se murieron tan rápido como latía mi corazón.

-en fin… tengo cosas que hacer, y dado que estas todo emotivo…- se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta, recogió su mochila del suelo, se la colgó al hombro, me guiñó el ojo y caminó hasta el final de las escaleras, donde otro chico le esperaba.

Genial, mas humillación para mí. ¿Cuándo acabara?

-aila, enano- me dijo finalmente para después arrastrar al otro chico fuera de mi vista.

-----------------------

-Ed… ¡hablabas enserio cuando dijiste que te cortarías la mano!- gritó Ling asombrado.

Rodé los ojos y oculté mi mano debajo del escritorio.

Durante el recreo me quedé en mi salón sobre mi mesa con la cabeza recargada sobre mis brazos. Me estaba pudriendo de sueño. Creo que no fue tan buena idea quedarme toda la noche despierto.

Me rehusé a tan siquiera asomarme por la ventana, por peligro de encontrarme a Al y que me dijera con sus ojos pardos: 'te odio ex-hermano, maldito traidor'. Así que me hice antisocial por esos fatídicos treinta minutos.

Al terminar el descanso Ling volvió y me comentó que mi hermano le había preguntado por mí… pero sólo eso, no le había dicho más. Que se veía algo preocupado.

Ay, pobre… que vaya a que lo consuele Nina…

Gruñí y me encerré dentro de mis brazos de nuevo.

Cuando terminó la escuela me apresuré en escapar de ahí antes de que mi hermano o mi padre, que venía a recogernos, me vieran. Corrí calle abajo y me metí entre calles desconocidas, consciente de que podría perderme… y aliviado de que no podrían encontrarme.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de que haría toda la maldita tarde hasta el momento inevitable en el que tendría que volver a casa y enfrentarme a otro regaño de padre y madre…

Quizás ubicarme y buscar el camino de regreso…

Ahí iba yo, arrastrando los pies por las calles en un tonto intento de baile, tarareando, intentando apartar mi mente del inminente regaño.

Mi celular me sacó de la danza, lo tomé preocupado y al ver que era Alphonse quien llamaba lo guardé de nuevo con un sentimiento extraño en mi pecho, de nerviosismo, de desolación.

Seguí caminando, cantando 'Pon De Replay' al mas puro estilo Rihanna… osease sin una pizca de masculinidad… lo cual sin duda no me favorecía en, digamos… nada…

De nuevo fui interrumpido por mi estúpido celular al que deseaba tirar a la basura de una vez por todas, pero ahí tenía las fotos que había tomado a Envy de contrabando… ¡no podía hacer algo tan ruin!

Alcé la diminuta pantalla a mis ojos y al ver un numero desconocido me vi tentado a contestar… pero supuse que seria Al o papá llamando de otro celular para despistarme y obligarme a contestar. Fue entonces que recordé esos números… eran los del celular de…

-¿hola?- me apresuré a contestar antes de que colgara, creo que me oí un poco desesperado… bah¿cuando no? Sucede siempre que hablo con él…

Un momento… me estoy adjudicando más conversaciones de las que debería.

-¿Qué tal… dónde estas?

-umh…- dudé observando mi teléfono nerviosamente, me sonó muy a acosamiento ese tan repentino 'dónde estas'

-perdido- dije honestamente… después de todo así era.

Envy se quedó callado al otro lado de la línea como si estuviera pensando algo entre las líneas de: pobre imbécil.

-es en serio- rectifiqué rodando los ojos. Envy rió un poco al otro lado de la línea.

-oook… ¿ya se te quitó lo emotivo?

-creo- le dije enojado… comenzaba a fastidiarme la tal palmera… pero mi lado femenino (que empiezo a pensar ocupa mas del 50 por ciento de mí) estaba todo neurótico, diciéndome que no debería ser tan grosero con él o se enfadaría y dejaría de hablarme… y recordándome lo sexy que era y lo mucho que quería saborear sus labios… y también hacer cositas…

-¿Qué haces?-me interrumpió, por suerte.

-uhhh… camino sin rumbo intentando ubicarme- de pronto me estaba resultando mas fácil hablar con él… y deseaba seguir hablándole…

-¿tú?- pregunté seguidamente.

-hablo contigo… y pienso en ti…

-¿a-ah si?

-claro…

Me sentí con ganas de reírme tontamente y rodar por el suelo.

-cuéntame ¿Qué harás hoy?

-mantenerme lejos de mi casa- dije con un suspiro.

-haha¿has huido?

-más o menos…

-ven conmigo- me dijo con un tono de voz mas serio, cortándole todo el aire amistoso que había tomado la conversación. De estar sonriendo pasé rápidamente a la velocidad de la luz a quedarme completamente congelado. Realmente él si era una zorra…

-de acuerdo- deseé con todas mis fuerzas golpearme duro por decir eso, pero era lo que yo más quería así que dejé de lado el sentimiento revelador de que esto estaba yendo demasiado rápido.

-bueno… ahora necesito saber dónde estas…

-sigo sin tener idea…

-duh… ¿no hay letreros con los nombres de las calles o algo?

-supongo- dije avergonzado. Corrí calle abajo hasta los letreros con los nombres escritos y se los dije. Me dijo que le esperara ahí y cortó comunicación.

Todo el tiempo que estuve ahí parado fue con una sonrisota de oreja a oreja que asustaba a los niñitos y perturbaba a los mayores. Seguí cantando animadamente.

Finalmente vi una figura caminar en el horizonte con aire sereno, las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones, su playera sin mangas negra y largo cabello palmeresco rodeándole. No pude evitar que mi sonrisa se ensanchara más.

-¿Qué hongos?- me preguntó una vez que estuvo frente a mí. Reí como imbécil, y él tan solo levantó una ceja incrédulo.

-hola- dije en un murmullo, mi voz había decidido irse de paseo, junto con mi sentido del humor. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que reiría de todo lo que dijera Envy, aun si no tuviera el más mínimo sentido de ser cómico. Señaló con su cabeza en camino por el que había venido y asentí con una sonrisa.

Echamos a andar por la calle. Estaba tan nervioso… comencé a tararear de nuevo.

Eso no era el problema, el problema fue lo que empecé a tararear.

¿Han visto alguna vez ese programa (sugestivo) para niños en el que aparecen dos bananas en pijama?

No podía detenerme, el ritmo se apoderó de mi cabeza.

Envy se me quedó viendo con ambas cejas levantadas, me sonrió y siguió caminando, burlándose para sus adentros de mí.

No supe por cuanto tiempo caminamos en silencio incómodo, bueno al menos era incómodo de mi parte. Jugueteaba con mis dedos y mis manos sudaban, la vista clavada en el suelo y mi mente en las Bananas en Pijama.

Además claro, de en los millones de fantasías que recorrían mi cerebro… imaginando que de pronto Envy tomaba la iniciativa, me sujetaba con rudeza y sin dudar me besaba perfecta y furiosamente (como estoy seguro que sabe hacer… de hecho podría pensar que es un experto) y me tomaba… y gritaba mi nombre y…

Seeeeeh!

O en otro mas extraño aun, de pronto me agarraría lo valiente, me daría vuelta, tomaría desprevenido a Envy, lo encerraría contra la pared, lo besaría perfecta y furiosamente (como obvio no se hacer) y lo haría mío ahí en ese mismo lugar… y por supuesto toda la gente se evaporaría de pronto y nadie nos interrumpiría… y sudaríamos y nos llenaríamos de…

Me sonrojé hasta los huesos, procurando controlarme, ya sentía que _sucedería_ de nuevo…

Me distraje mirando el panorama…

Pasamos frente a la escuela de nuevo, aun había personas ahí…

-oh mierda…  
-¿huh?- preguntó Envy mirándome de reojo. Me rehusé a seguir caminando.

Al estaba sentado en las escaleras con aspecto preocupado, Nina estaba junto a él… De inmediato sentí enojo en mis venas. No sabía donde estaba mi padre, pero supuse que andaría por ahí pues ahí estaba el auto… ¿dónde…

-Edward…

¡Rayos!

Envy y yo nos giramos para ver a un hombre parado detrás de nosotros, con una cara tan seria que incluso daba miedo.

-pa…dre- suspiré asustado. No me gustaba esa mirada suya. Cuando tiene su cara pacifica y burlona parece un padre muy abierto y blah blah… pero cuando esta serio tirándole a enojado¡agárrense!

-gracias- le dirigió mi padre a Envy. Me dio un tic en el ojo cuando caí en cuenta de que había sido una maldita trampa…

Envy carraspeó ligeramente y me dijo con la mirada: 'adios… espero verte con vida'

Se retiró sin decir una palabra, fríamente, con una última mirada de odio a mi padre.

-vamos- ordenó padre señalando el auto. Asentí asustado y me di vuelta, corrí hacia el vehículo y entré. Alphonse y padre llegaron después.

-no creo que sea necesario decirte lo tonto que eres…

-no- dije secamente… no me interesaba que me dijeran tonto. Mi padre se quedó callado, Alphonse me miraba aliviado aunque algo triste y antes de desaparecer por completo al girar la esquina pude encontrarme con la mirada de mi palmera por última vez, quien me guiño el ojo. Le sostuve la mirada con rencor hasta que lo perdí de vista. Controlándome para no sacarle el dedo ofensivo…

Como deseaba verle moriiiir…

(_matenmeeeee xD hasta que continúe_)

* * *

Umhhh… a que ya se esperaban el mega lemon del siglo, nee? (uuuuui si, como si yo pudiera escribirlo xDDD) Pero NO!! ahahaha (se siente malefica) Yo dije que era encuentro cercano de tercer tipo; si lo analizamos de cerca: no es de primer tipo (hell yes! Hasta el fondoooo!) ni segundo tipo (fajesiiiin!), sino del tercer tipo… que es posible que implique besos inocentitos y todo eso, pero como yo soy rara… entonces sólo implica hablarse y algo mas de confianza… aunque lo admito… yo si quería un beso u.u 

(se estrella contra la pared profiriendo chillidos anormales) peeeero… algo es algo, al menos ya se hablan… y Envy ya la ha arruinado con sus tarugadas… en mi opinión necesita ser castigado… oh si… yo lo castigo mwahahaha ÒwÓ  
estoy consciente de que Envy no es real… muchas gracias ¬¬

Hoho sigue pensando que Envy es una chica en este punto m'kay? xD

Aaahhhh… y de la forma de hablar de Envy… emh… modismos de por aquí o.O Me da risa que hable asi!! Es todo fabulosito!!

* * *

-Duda existencial-  
Emh… yo tengo una duda… digamos que, hipotéticamente hablando, tengo una idea medio fumada … una historia no tan simple y medio rara… con un posible Edward con inestabilidad mental… y… múltiples personalidades radicales, bajo el efecto de las cuales… hace cosas anormales y es medio… extraño… xDDDD (no la tengo, no se preocupen)  
mi pregunta es… les llamaría la atención? Si la vieran rondando por ahí… la leerían?? o prefieren mi barato intento de comedia??  
Ok, la pregunta real aquí es… que les atrae mas… comedia romántica… o lo contrario como-sea-que-se-llame (ya saben, el sufrimiento, lagrimas, depresión… corte de venas…) 

La curiosidad me carcome el cerebro… y no puedo escribir si no la calmo, así que les ruego… (para quitarme el tapón y seguir con los capítulos de este fic) que me digan lo que prefieren, sip? ºwº  
Gracias!!

* * *

·Invitados Especiales·· 

**Mike Wasouski**¡Sully, Escribe ese Review hermoso ahí, O VERAS!  
**Monstruos X**: o.Ó  
**Mike Wasouski**: n.n' Ensayamos para nuestra obra... se llama: "Escribe Esa Cosa Hermosa Ahí o Verás"… es un musical!... _Escribe esa cosa Hermosa!  
_**James Sullivan**: _Bom bom bom.  
_**Mike Wasouski** : _O verás, o verás!_ Y… uhm… corte!… necesitamos mejorarla y todo pero…  
**Monstruos X**: (ignoran olímpicamente)  
xD

··Blue Windy··  
_Me dejan comentarios, porfis-dorfis??…_

P.D.: Edward matando serpientes mutantes es sexy º¬º… xDDDD (para mayor información ver tercer opening)


	7. Amiguines

A que no se esperaba la actualización tan mega pronto vdd!! (digo, a comparación de otras veces si es pronto, gente…) pero ske… ske… **hoy** es mi **pumpleaños**!!!

Ahora soy un año mas vieja, y ahora… no, aun no me gano ningún privilegio del estado, pero ya me queda menos por recorrer ¬w¬

Ok les advierto que… esta raro el cap (pero es mi pumple asi que ekiz) tiene algunas cosas que… escribi cuando estaba depre, y aunque intenté alivianarlo con comentarios humoristicos random, creo que sigue medio weird… pero disfruten anyway!!!

No pueden evitar que me divierta, si ya no pongo mi rollote, ahora lo sustituimos con notas estúpidas que a nadie interesan… Woooow!!

Dedicado con muchísimo cariño a:

º·.**Kuroe Ryuuzaki**, **Ruruh**, **x Aru x**, **lilou-chan**, **Carolina-HP**, **Mireya Humbolt**, **sada-nyu**, **VittoriaD'Lenfent**, **Neko Valechan**, **PoLlO-yAsHa**, **Hikari**, **Nikky Hatake**, **abraxas**, **gaby vegeta**, **Fanglobe** e **ichig0**!!!!.·º  
Y a mi che prima…T-T ai mis llu tu **priszo**!! T-T

Lean por Favor… espero que les guste mi capitulito! n.n

* * *

Una No Muy Saludable Obsesión  
_Blue Windy_

En casa, mi madre estaba llorando. Me rompió más el corazón. No me gusta hacerla llorar. Me quedé callado mientras padre caminaba por la sala de lado a lado, buscando las palabras exactas que me lastimaran más. Alphonse tenía al gato en su regazo y lo acariciaba ausentemente. Estuve tentado de levantarme e irme.

-Edward… Edward... Edward...- Finalmente pronunció mi padre. Sólo su voz me enfureció, me hablaba como si estuviera mal del coco y no entendiera lo que decía.

-¡lo siento de acuerdo!… ¿Qué más quieres?- le grité fuera de mi mismo, Alphonse abrazó al gato, sorprendido por mi manera de contestarle a padre.

No recuerdo el resto de la discusión, es difusa… solo recuerdo a madre seguir llorando hasta el punto en que se levantó del sillón y se fue corriendo.

Cuando padre fue tras ella yo aproveché para huir a mi cuarto, Alphonse me siguió y le permití entrar.

-creí que estarías enojado conmigo… por decirles… lo de tú y Nina…  
-no… ellos no saben… sólo creen que dijiste eso porque estabas enojado y me viste platicando con ella o algo.  
-L-lo lamento…

Alphonse sonrió débilmente. –Dime la verdad, Edo… ¿Por qué estas así?

Alguna mentira increíble (para variar) me inventé… no recuerdo cual fue. Pero al final terminamos riendo como los simpáticos hermanos que somos.

En el transcurso de las dos siguientes semanas estuve completamente decaído, evitando a toda costa toparme con Envy, pues estaba molesto con él.  
No es para menos, maldito desgraciado, hijo de su...  
Las cosas en casa siguieron como estaban y el hielo se fue disolviendo lentamente, ahogándome el líquido resultante que cada vez subía más de nivel.

Me concentré duro en las clases, para apartar mi mente de todas las cosas deprimentes que hay en el mundo, mas cuando intentaba dormir llegaban todas juntas en tropel como manadas de conejitos sádicos gigantes y roían mi cerebro hasta que se hartaban de no obtener fruto alguno además de estupideces (y esos sueños fantasiosos que aunque odiara a Envy no se habían esfumado). Dejando mi cabeza herida.

Cuando llevaba cinco días sin dormir más de dos horas cada noche fue cuando empecé a perder enfoque en clases, a marearme en deportes y a ver a Envy en cada esquina.

Mi humor, que de por si no era el mejor, empeoró en un 40 por ciento, lo que hacia el infierno en vida a cualquiera que tuviera que trabajar conmigo. El que huyeran de mí no ayudaba mucho… que va, no ayudaba en nada.

Empecé a juntarme con el gato de Alphonse… a contarle secretos… incluso tuve la loca manía de querer ir a comprarme un hámster para que fuera mi nuevo mejor amigo, pues Ling ya no se acercaba a mas de diez metros de mí.

Winry se la pasaba espiándome preocupada, y yo tire a la basura todos mis sacapuntas (tengo una colección de ellos… los colecciono desde que entré al jardín de niños) a la basura pues temía que me diera un ataque y terminara rebanándome la mano con las filosas navajitas.

Finalmente me vi de nuevo en la oficina de Maes Hughes, con ojeras del tamaño de pelotas de golf y completamente demacrado.

-Edward… dime ¿hay algo que te moleste de tu familia?

No me resistí en responder, que caso tenía, terminaría enterándose de cualquier manera, los psicólogos tienen trucos muy sucios para sacar la sopa.

-si… mi padre me desespera… mi madre se esta volviendo loca, literalmente… mi hermano tiene una mejor vida que la mía, y el gato ya no quiere juntarse conmigo…

Hizo rápidos apuntes, rodé los ojos fastidiado, golpeando los dedos contra el brazo del sillón alternadamente.

-¿hay algo que te moleste de ti?

Suspiré –por donde empezar… mi altura… soy demasiado pequeño para mi edad…

-¿de tu actitud?

-claro… mil cosas… mi temperamento, la envidia- sonreí ausentemente –que le tengo a mi pequeño Alphonse… las cosas que hago cuando pierdo el control, los gustos extraños que tengo por personas de mi mismo sexo- en ese momento reaccioné –pero que usted no sabe porque jamás se lo he dicho, y si lo imagina es alucinación suya pues es mentira!

-ya veo… ¿tienes alguna clase de problema con alguien?

-si, últimamente con todos los que se me acercan… pero no puedo evitarlo, me fastidian sus sonrisas y su actitud: Don't Worry, Be Happy!

Hizo mas apuntes en su libreta.

-bueno, Edward… cuéntame ¿hay alguien que tenga algo contra ti y te este haciendo algo malo? – me miró por sobre los cristales de sus anteojos¿se refería a si alguien me acosaba?

Estuve tentado de decirle que el coronel Mustang… pero… me dio no se que… probablemente lo despedirían y… yo sería feliz.

La fuente de todos mis problemas era Mustang… intente convencerme y decirle al _señor Hughes_ que Mustang había intentado violarme.

_Señor Hughes_…

NOOOOO… La culpa era de Envy, él y su maldita atracción que ejercía sobre mí.

-no, señor Hughes… nadie.  
-bien… si quieres contarme algo, lo que quieras… aquí estoy…  
-claro…

Y después empezó a decir cosas que no entendí muy bien pero que me hicieron sentir mejor por algún motivo.

El poco ánimo que acababa de recuperar tomo un tren bala directito a la basura cuando al salir de la escuela pude divisar a mi palmera entradísima en coquetearle y hacer sonrojar, con sus comentarios raros, a una chica… creo que se llama Roze o algo así.

Enseñaré a mi gato, quiero decir, al gato de Al, a atacar a todo aquel que ose acercarse a mas de 5 metros de mi palmera.

Le vi fijamente hasta que cayó finalmente en cuenta de que le miraba. Fue un feroz duelo de miradas el que le planté, aunque él sólo parecía sorprendido, me sonrió y yo tan sólo le ignoré entonces.

Después de eso siguió el peor mes del que tengo memoria. Pero no puedo morirme por siempre ¿o si? Lentamente, como un fénix, de las cenizas renací… y leí demasiado Harry Potter… al punto de desarrollar una obsesión con Malfoy… me recordaba muy lejanamente a cierta palmera en la que no había dejado de pensar en todo el tiempo, con la que no había dejado de tener sueños pervertidos.

Cada día parecía más necesario tocarle… lo que me llevaba a pasar más tiempo en mi baño de lo que era prudente.

Estuve a punto de cortar mi mano… hasta que me convencí a mi mismo de que algún día esa mano tocaría a Envy… y que no tenía sentido deshacerme de ella… pues no seria divertido hacer cositas con mi palmera si solo tenía una mano.

Alphonse terminó diciéndoles a mis padres sobre Nina, y la chica se la vivía en casa, salían felizmente y yo me pudría mientras tanto en mi cuarto, empachándome de galletas y caramelos.

Ling dijo que si seguía así pronto ya no necesitaría caminar, podría simplemente rodar.

Empecé a dormir más… pues estar tanto tiempo en el baño me cansaba…

…

Me cogí al gato.

…

De acuerdo, eso no…

¡De verdad! juro que no lo hice… Pero lo que si hice fue practicar como besar a Envy con mi almohada, teníamos una hermosa conexión mi almohada y yo… oh si.

Dejé de juntarme un poco con el gato. Me aliviané con la escuela y volví a ser el niño prodigio natural que no necesita partirse la cabeza para sacar 9.8 en los exámenes.

Sí, mi vida y mi suerte volvieron leeeenta, muy lentamente.

Mi imaginación creció locamente en los últimos días… empecé a escribir historias sobre Envy y yo… con la aparición estelar de Malfoy. Hacíamos tríos poderosos y yo era el codiciado.

Como siempre le digo a Ling… ¡se valeeeeee soñaaaaaaar!

Logré superar el ver a Alphonse besándose apasionadamente con Nina en el jardín. No los espiaba… haha… obviamente no. ¿Por qué habría de espiarlos? Hahaha que loca idea…

Haha

Bueno lo admito…

Había algo tabooistico que me impulsaba a ver como mi hermano llegaba a algo más que abracitos con Nina, pero nada más pues ambos eran demasiado correctos para algo que llegara _más lejos_, ya saben; y me entretenía bastante… una vez incluso les tome video...

Ejem… sí… eso no nos interesa, lo que nos interesa es mi vida… y mi palmera.

Seguí evitando contacto con él, escapaba vilmente de la manera mas obviamente posible cada que le veía acercarse (así rodando por el suelo, casi aventándome por la ventana, arrojándome dentro de un salón), pero parecía que conforme mas me alejaba de él mas lo deseaba y necesitaba, lo hacia mas llamativo…

Necesitaba sentir a Envy junto a mi cuerpo, necesitaba sentir su boca sobre la mía… necesitaba sentir sus manos sobre mi m… umh… sobre… sobre mí… a secas.

Finalmente decidí perdonarle el que me hubiera engañado tan cínicamente para obligarme a volver con mi familia, aun tenía la duda del por qué. Bueno además de que Alphonse le había suplicado que me llamara para saber dónde estaba. Después él mismo se ofreció a ir por mí. Según la versión de Al.

Eso fue extraño y realmente me esperanzó… me llenó de un bonito sentimiento: _me siento querido_, que me hizo volver a la normalidad.

Ya no escapaba de Envy cuando pasaba cerca de mí; volví a mi actitud 'lucha por que no se te pare en los pasillos'.

Renací de las cenizas… ¡un chico-cobayo-cobarde que se alzó de entre ellas valientemente para seguir adelante con su vida!

De acuerdo, Edward… no más libros de superación personal…

----------------------------

Envy al sentir que ya no había mas tensión entre nosotros decidió finalmente volver a acercarse a mí.

Comenzó a saludarme en los pasillos, y a guiñarme el ojo cuando nadie más veía, a insinuárseme.

Su compañía me hacía bien… Ese día fue un día maravilloso… completamente genial. El día en que llegué a algo con Envy, no físico (lamentablemente)… pero para mí sentimental, para él era solo un título… para mí era lo más importante.

-así que…

-umh- dudé, sentado frente a él, evitando su mirada. Estábamos en mi escondite secreto de los recesos. Un lugar muy oculto, un lugar donde podrían violarme y nadie se daría cuenta.

-¿aquí es donde siempre te escondes?  
-algo así…  
-_acogedor_…-dijo en tono seductor que me hizo derretirme y entrar en un lapsus que era peor que darme un suero de la verdad.

-no mucho!  
-a mi así me lo parece…

Le sonreí emocionado. Ni siquiera me di cuenta que él me estaba siguiendo hasta que me pregunto qué hacia en un lugar tan solitario como ese.

-¿Qué has hecho estos últimos días sin mi, Eddo…? Cuéntame.  
-estar deprimido- respondí con la verdad… sinceramente esos lapsus son fuertes.  
-¿me extrañaste?  
-muchísimo…- mis ojos soñadores se fijaron en sus preciosas orbes púrpuras que brillaban de manera muy extraña.

-te diré algo curioso, enano… pero es un secreto. No dirás nada.  
-hehehe… no lo haré.

-últimamente- se deslizó cerca, muy cerca de mí y pasó un dedo juguetón por mi pecho –he estado pensando mucho en ti…

Mentiraaaaas… era tan obvio, sin embargo mi cerebro se lo tragaba todo como el más delicioso caramelo.

-¿ah si?

-así es… me mantuviste en suspenso con tu tan súbito desinterés en mí, _Edward._

Eso era trampa, él sabia como pronunciar mi nombre de la manera más perfecta que me hacía perder todo mi auto control y dejarme caer a sus pies para que hiciera conmigo lo que deseara. Lo que fuera…

-viólame- le dije aun medio muerto. Envy alzó una ceja y dejó de tocarme. Parpadeó rápidamente un par de veces y rascó su sien, sin saber que pensar.

-umh… no…-dijo entre preocupado y nervioso.

-¿Por qué no?- le grité indignado.

-una violación no es precisamente agradable… no quiero lastimarte…

Bueno eso me tranquilizaba… algún día me violaría de manera no dolorosa, o al menos no tan dolorosa, y en ese momento podría yo ser completamente feliz y dichoso y ahogarme en nubes acarameladas y comenzar a usar un vestido porque empezaba a hablar de nuevo como una vil niña.

No tengo nada en contra de las niñas… digo, son lindas y todo… ¡pero son tan difíciles! y cuando traen sus síndromes es peor… tomemos a Winry de ejemplo… a veces por más insultos que le dijera no sacaba su llave inglesa del mal y sonreía como si todo fuera maravilloso y yo estuviera simplemente amargado, otras con sólo verla ya me estaba golpeando brutalmente.  
¡NO quiero ser una niñaaaaaa!

-he estado pensando… me gustas ¿sabes?

…

Cieloooooooos!

Oh por dios… casi me da un paro cardiaco con oírle decir esas cosas, eso o mi corazón se salto un latido y luego intentó recuperarlo acelerándose a mil por hora.

-dime… ¿te gusto?

Asentí alocadamente con la vista clavada en él, sonrió con malicia.

-entonces… deberíamos ser algo más…  
-¿algo… más?- pregunté para asegurarme de que mi imaginación no jugaba conmigo.

Rascó su barbilla lentamente con los ojos en el cielo.

-Sí. No precisamente novios… pero algo por el estilo.

Ahora, alguien con sentido común habría dicho: '¡de ninguna manera amigui! O novios completos, fieles y tiernos, _O_ nada'. Pero tomando en cuenta que yo babeo por el sujeto en cada oportunidad que se me presenta…

-si…- respondí sonriendo.

-¿te parece?

-uh-hu… claro… en definitiva… obviamente.

-bien... Ya entendí, ya basta- Rodó los ojos y se acurrucó mas contra mí, jugueteó con mi cabello, me miró con una sonrisa pícara y se alzó hasta donde mi boca. Su aliento delicioso podía ya casi sentir…

… casi, casi…

Un poco más… poquito…

… tantito…

…

RIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG

-AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- grité saltando fuera del alcance de los preciosos labios de mi palmera.

-oye…- dijo indignado sobando su oreja.

-L-lo siento… debo ir a clases ya…- le besé sin pensar la mejilla y me fui corriendo, mil veces mas feliz de lo que había llegado esa mañana. De hecho, esa mañana ni siquiera había llegado feliz.

-----------------------------------

Por más que intenté y puse todo de mi parte para poner atención en lo que decía Mustang no podía. La escuela tiene la culpa, sólo a ella se le ocurre poner las clases más aburridas a principio del día, cuando todos están demasiado dormidos para prestar atención, o al final cuando todos están demasiado hartos para _intentar_ poner atención.

Así que ahí estaba yo, en la última clase del jueves, que gracias a Satanás era con Mustang… quien estaba dando una aburridísima charla de cómo era el cultivo en la época prehispánica. No es por ser grosero ni nada, pero la verdad me tiene sin el más mínimo cuidado como los indígenas hacían crecer frijolitos de la tierra bailándoles a los dioses, quienes por cierto eran en extremo sádicos e insaciables.

Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en lo que pudo haber pasado… y mas importante en lo que pasó… ahora era el amigovio de Envy… de mi palmeeeeriiiitaaaa… ¡ahhh hoy mi suerte se había apiadado de mí!

Sí… y no sólo eso, él había estado a punto de besarme… no podía dejar de imaginar lo genial que eso habría sido… aunque por otro lado, que vergüenza, él debía tener ya varios diplomas a 'Mejor Besador'… y yo… yo ni siquiera se como se besa apropiadamente.

Me asusté… un día de estos llegaría mi palmera toda feliz, me besaría, se daría cuenta de que yo no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo… y me botaría… puedo imaginarlo…

_Smooch, scmooch, smooch…Envy se aleja de mi disgustado y dice 'oh rayos, que perdida de tiempo… lo siento mucho, Edward, pero me iré con tu hermanito porque él si sabe besar… púdrete'_

Que deprimente…

-Elric… ¿estas escuchando?  
-...c-creo que si, Coronel...

-¿Qué acabo de decir?

Busqué en mi fuente de datos de información sin procesar recién ingresada hasta que encontré lo que estaba buscando.

-Los agricultores antiguos usaban una especie de cucharita, que amarraban a un trozo de madera, llamado coa, para cavar los agujeros donde mas tarde metían las semillitas, que depende de lo que se quisiera sembrar podía variar el numero entre…

-ya basta…- gruñó Mustang alejándose de mi asiento, echando humo. Oh si el día no podía ser mejor.

En los últimos cinco minutos el coronel nos dio el aviso del día de Aniversario de Fundación de la Escuela.

Para conmemorar este día se harían una serie de juegos y pruebas físicas. Se dividiría a toda la escuela en grupos y se nos haría competir por llegar al primer lugar. El objetivo era trabajo en equipo, blah, blah, blah, fraternizar con otros salones, blah, blah… y nos llevarían al parque Central, blah… un segundo… ¡el parque Central!

Fantástico… los juegos no serían en la escuela como en los últimos años…

Al finalizar la descripción del evento, el profesor nos informó a que equipo pertenecía cada quien. Rojo, Verde, Azul, Amarillo y Blanco… yo era Rojo, Ling era Amarillo… y no podría asistir pues su religión se lo impedía.

Bastardo mentiroso…

No importa lo que le rogué y supliqué, se negó rotundamente diciendo que prefería hacer meditación… o sea, dormir hasta tarde.

Bueno… ya me las arreglaría con Alphonse, pues estaba completamente seguro de que él si querría asistir. Es de esos chicos que se ofrecen a todo.

¿Quién quiere pasar a la pizarra? Alphonse Elric ¿Quién quiere decir el discurso de despedida para los de bachillerato? Alphonse Elric ¿Quién quiere adoptar al gato que encontró el conserje medio muerto de frió en la mañana? De nuevo Alphonse ¿Quién quiere participar en los juegos del día de Aniversario de Fundación de la Escuela? Adivinemos… así es: Alphonse…

Así que nos preparamos para los juegos del día siguiente, mejor conocidos como: una total y completa perdida de tiempo…

Esa noche tuve el sueño menos inocente que jamás antes había tenido, con Envy, obviamente, y comencé a preguntarme seriamente de donde sacaba mi cerebro tanta porquería… Aunque sinceramente, esos sueños eran de lo mejor y no podía esperar a que se hicieran realidad… si es que se hacían realidad, claro esta.

¡Ven a mi, Enviisito mío!

((_TBC, maybe pronto, maybe no tanto_))

* * *

**BonuSsS**: 

Cambiaron las sábanas de su cama en la mañana, aunque Edward quería quemarlas, pero su padre con un pulgar en alto dijo: "No, Edward, es normal, nomás les ponemos cloro y ya no se nota!"

"a decir verdad nos tranquiliza que te pasen estas cosas hijo" agregó su madre mirándolo dulcemente, Edward aun quería quemar las sábanas... y quemarse él mismo… _accidentalmente_… de pasada.

"así es, de esta manera sabemos que eres un niño normal que tiene fantasías normales con niñas normales… esperamos" aclaró su padre con ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa pícara.

Edward pasó saliva nervioso, dejando el intento de arrebatarle el encendedor a su hermanito, quien le sacaba la lengua y balanceaba el encendedor sobre su cabeza como si jugara con un animalejo amaestrado.

"Digo, fue sorpresivo la primera vez que lo presenciamos, todo rojito, tan bello mi niño, y murmurando el nombre de esa chica Envy como tontillo enamorado… dije, woooow mi niño ya es grande" relató su madre, observando el asco de sábanas con ojos brillantes.

"Justamente lo que pensé yo, Trisha" concordó Hohenheim Elric sonriendo ampliamente, estudiando las sábanas igualmente y rascando su barbilla.  
"Hablamos toda la noche de lo ocurrido y hasta le presumí a los chicos en la oficina que mi Edward ya era todo un hombre!"

"de veras?! Yo le presumí a las chicas de la alta costura!"

"yo voy a suicidarme…" agregó Edward con un tic en el ojo.

"oye, Trisha, deberíamos conservar esta sábana así como esta, y ponerla en exhibición en nuestra sala!"

"Bromeas!?! Es lo que estaba a punto de sugerir!"

"Con razón nos casamos!" gritaron al unísono.

"eehhh, yo te acompaño, nii-san…"

o.O

xDDDD

* * *

Que hermoso… todo revuelto en una agridulce bebida por la que enloquezco… pero sólo porque tiene una gran porción de Envy ¬w¬… discúlpenme mientras voy a babear indiscretamente, a ver si logro llenar una bañera xD 

Y a que no adivinan que pasara en el próximo capitulo o.O… a que no adivinan! ¬w¬ Ah pero que emoción, no lo puedo soportar!! (Se va a leerlo de nuevo…) omg…  
ya se!  
juguemos: A Ver Quién Le Atina Al Evento Especial Y Mágico Del Siguiente Capitulo!! Sale vale…?? En sus marcas… ready!! FUERA!!! yahooa!! Purfah xD

Y les puse Bonus… pooooorque… _**HOY ES MI PUMPLEAÑOS**_!!!! (baila animadamente por su habitación) japi berdhei tu mi!!!! Japi berdhei tu mi!!

* * *

**··Invitados especiales··**

**Dory**: ya, _mal-hu-mo-ra-do_! Si la vida de derrota que hay que hacer?  
**Marlin**: No se que hay que hacer  
**Dory:** leeremos, leeremos: los reviews, reviews, reviews, que hay que hacer? Leer leer… ohohohohohooo amoo leeeeeeeer… cuando leeeeeeas tu veras que…  
**Marlin:** Dory no cantes, ahora voy a tener esa cancioncita dándome vueltas todo el día en la cabeza!  
**Dory:** oh perdon…

··Blue Windy··


	8. Un Momento Así

Cantemos felizmente por el OOC tan brutal de Edward!!! Lalala!!  
Mi musa, emh… muso… emh, el sujeto de mi inspiración, Leth, me ha _inspirado_ para decidirme a publicar este capítulo… xk la verdad me daba flojerita…n.n'  
Lean porfiz, ojala les guste!! Y finalmente… el momento que todos esperábamos!  
Edvy action!!! Hell, yeah, baby!!!!  
Y también hay un _momento emo_, quien lo encuentré se lleva un premio xDD (omgash! estereotipos!! O-O')

Shingou-mil **gracias** a:

º·.**Fanglobe**, **X Aru X**, **Ruruh**, **lilou-chan**, **Kuroe Ryuuzaki**, **Carolina-HP**, **VittoriaD'Lenfent**,  
**Kiryu Ozore Aikawa**, **PoLlO-yAsHa**, **sada-nyu**, **Mireya Humbolt**, **Nikky Hatake**, **Kynthia Elric**, **Hikari**,  
**Priszo**, **Hellgath** y a **Zei Kinomiya-Ivanov.Zeiriyu**!!!!.·º

Mis amorosos amores... amorcitos corazones, yo tengo tentaciones... eh, no... xD  
Les amou!! n-n

* * *

Una No Muy Saludable Obsesión  
_Blue Windy_

Equipo Rojo… Equipo Amarillo… Equipo Azul… Equipo Blanco… Equipo Verde…

Eso y un montón de maestros felices que creían que esto era lo mejor del mundo, pero si se detuvieran a ver las caras de los estudiantes se darían cuanta de que era una terrible idea. Sinceramente, si querían celebrar deberían darnos el día libre o algo. No tengo ganas de hacer pruebas físicas estúpidas en un parque mugroso lleno de sol por la mínima paga de supuesta 'diversion sana' y 'union de grupos'. Realmente preferiría estar en mi cama, soñando con Envy… Eso sería genial…

De cualquier manera, mil chicos estaban escapándose¿Por qué yo no? Digo, no había nadie vigilándonos, no había nadie que nos impidiera correr por el enorme parque y huir de sus estúpidas celebraciones por Aniversario de la Fundación de la Escuela (1).

-Edward… ¿no pensaras en irte verdad?- preguntó sospechoso mi hermanito menor.  
-¿yo? Hahaha jamás…- mi voz se fue apagando mientras mi vista se perdía en los confines del parque¡¡como deseaba irme!!

-Vamos, vamos a registrarnos, no puedo esperar para hacer la prueba pecho-tierra… ¡wow será genial! me arrastraré por el suelo lleno de tierra, sudaré, me llenaré de mugre… Después habrá una guerra de globos de agua… ¡y nos darán un chocolate!

-que… emocionante- le dije a mi hermano sin ánimos, empezaba a sentirme realmente mal¿de dónde saca tanta energía y buenas vibras el sujetillo? Debe haber una fuente mágica de positivismo por aquí que todavía no he descubierto, quizás este en el sótano de mi casa…

¡Quiero irmeeee!

-ven, Al, vamos a registrarnos- llegó Nina toda emocionada, jaló a mi hermano de la manga y se lo llevó, él me dio una última mirada de: lo siento, y se perdió entre la multitud de chicos.

Ling… Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí… así al menos no tendría que pasar por este castigo solito y deprimido.

Pensé en ese momento que tal vez debería hacerme de más amigos, pues sinceramente es muy deprimente sólo tener uno y que si le pasa algo te quedes solo.

Bueno… si ando solo es más fácil escapar y que no me atrapen.

Con un humor de los mil demonios caminé hasta las casillas de registro que atendían los maestros con sonrisas malignas… algo planeaban, lo sabía…

Oh no… Roy Mustang…

-Edward ¿Te has registrado ya?- sonrisa cínica en su rostro, mirada de pánico en el mío. Valla suerte la mía, todas las demás casillas estaban ocupadas. Me acerqué con cautela.

-umh… no- respondí desconfiado.

-perfecto… dime ¿de que grupo eres?- Buscó entre sus papeles. Aun cuando ya sabía de que grupo era me preguntaba, que completo imbécil.

-umh… tercero C- pero mas tonto yo por responderle.

-¿prepa o secundaria?  
-¿estas mal de la cabeza o algo?

-no le hables así a tu maestro, _Edward_- Mirada de perversión absoluta. Oh Dios mío…

s-secundaria…  
-perfecto… estas en el grupo Rojo 3, el color ya lo sabías me parece, división E… participante numero… 69…

¡QUE! Sesenta y nueve… haha debe estar bromeando. Ya habían pasado como otros trescientos alumnos antes que yo ¿Cómo era posible que me tocara ese número? Mierda, mierda, mierda…y mas mierda.

-¿disculpe?

-_sesenta… y… nueve_- repitió Mustang con sus sonrisa pervertida aumentada en un digamos… 35 por ciento. Apuesto a que estuvo guardando ese número para mí… lo sé… ese bastardo hijo de…

Le arrebaté la tela con mi número escrito en ella y me alejé con paso fulminante, le odio, en serio que le odio.

-hermano… ya te has registrado¡genial!… ¿de qué grupo eres?  
-Rojo 3, división E.  
-waaaii… yo soy Rojo 2, división B… numero… ¿Cuál es, Nina?  
-102  
-eso, ciento dos…

Empecé a reír nerviosamente y escondí mi numero en mi bolsillo rápidamente, Alphonse parecía ansioso por conocer el mío, pero ni loco se lo diría, realmente estaba muy mal de la cabeza si creía que…

-pobre de a quien le haya tocado el número cuarenta y uno¿no?- preguntó una voz extraña de alguien que no conocía. Un muchacho rubio platinado de ojos penetrantes color azul y parte del cabello medio ocultando uno de estos se acercó con una sonrisa maniaca en la cara.

Pensándolo bien… si me gustaba mí número… ahora que si el coronel me hubiera guardado el 41 le mataba y después me daba un tiro.

-Russell- saludó Alphonse. Empiezo a pensar que mi hermano se conoce a toda la gente de la escuela, otra razón más para envidiarlo.

_Envidia_… hehehe.

No pude evitar poner una sonrisa estúpida y enamorada…

Ahhh ¡habría guerras de globos de agua! Así con ganas de que a Envy le tocara en el equipo blanco para que trajera una playera blanca y se mojara todo y…

Ah rayos… no ahora.

-¿esta bien tu hermano?- preguntó el rubio de ojos azules.

-no sé… últimamente tiene la mala costumbre de perderse en sus pensamientos e imaginar cosas que realmente no quiero saber- respondió Alphonse mirándome fijamente pasando una mano frente a mi cara. El chico Russell me dio una sonrisa de medio lado. Tenía una sonrisa bonita.

-¿y Fletcher?- se dirigió Al a Russell, quien seguía mirándome.

-Se esta registrando, pobrecito, estaba realmente preocupado de que le tocara el cuarenta y uno.

Todos los presentes, excluyéndome rieron de buena gana, y yo luchaba por salir de mi espasmo, claro que era genial imaginar a Envy con la playera transparente y el cabello mojado y con una mirada de: ven a mí, Edward… y… y…

-Pero le dije que no se preocupara… que ya se lo habían dado a alguien más- afirmó el chico Russell con una mirada sabia. Alphonse se veía sorprendido.

-¿Ahh sí, a quién?

Russell sonrió cínicamente.

-a Envy…

Me dio un ataque de tos combinado con risa que me hacia muy obvio, me vi realmente tonto riéndome yo solito de esa manera tan extraña y al mismo tiempo sufriendo por mi pobre palmerita.

-Lo mejor de todo es que no fue al azar… el sujeto llegó y pidió que le dieran ese numero…- siguió diciendo Russell, entre ignorándome y riéndose de mí.

-Hahaha ¡Envy tiene problemas!

-¡¡Grrrr!!

-Lo siento, hermano…- se disculpó Al, alejándose un poco levantando las manos a la altura de su pecho como para defenderse.

Yo le miraba con odio y las manos empuñadas.

Ahora sí, todos se quedaron así de: _Edward es gay_. En serio.

Yo tan sólo les ignoré, me di la vuelta y me alejé para vagar por ahí conmigo mismo y mis amigos imaginarios antes de que comenzara la estúpida competencia. Lo que yo no sabía era que no tendría que pasarla solo… creo que ese día mi suerte dijo: 'veamos como le va a Ed conmigo a su lado...

_Pero solo un ratito_.'

---------------------

Anduve sin rumbo, sin salirme mucho de la zona, tarareando felizmente. Huyendo por mi mismo, sintiéndome algo culpable cuando anunciaron que las competencias daban inicio. Sabiendo que mi equipo perdería por mi culpa… intentado esconderme de los maestros que buscaban a los faltantes…

Pero feliz de que no tendría que hacer la bendita prueba pecho-tierra…

Hasta que un árbol me jaló debajo de sus ramas…

Me sentí Blanca Nieves con problemas psicológicos...

-hola, enano.

Genial, incluso los árboles me insultaban.

Después razoné con claridad y mis ojos se fijaron en mi obsesión del momento. No pude evitar sonreír abiertamente y decir 'Envy' de forma soñada y perturbadora.

Mas tarde comencé a reírme locamente.

-¿De qué te ríes, lelo?  
-Hahaha ¿de verdad tienes el numero 41?

Envy se encogió de hombros. –Sí¿y…?

Seguí riendo, lo cual pareció fastidiarlo pues se quedó serio, muy serio, como si planeara matarme o algo.

-Ya… lo lamento ¿Qué sucede?  
-Nada… ¿Qué no puedo jalar a mi enano favorito detrás de un árbol o que?

Empecé a sentir calor por dentro y agaché la cabeza, avergonzado, asentí ausentemente.

-Quiero irme- dijo suplicante.

Levanté la cabeza de golpe, que casualidad¡yo también! Sonreí de oreja a oreja, literalmente.

-¿vienes?

Asentí locamente, saltando emocionado. Mi palmera sonrió confidentemente, tomó mi mano y me jaló.

Wow… estaba tomando mi mano, lo hacia felizmente e íbamos caminado alegremente escapando del día Escolar Campirano. Oh era tan maravilloso, el sol brillaba, las aves cantaban, Envy tomaba mi mano, y la gente nos veía con asco…

Me frené de golpe y saqué mi mano con rudeza fuera del agarre de Envy. Yo tenía una cara entre despistada y avergonzada, mi palmera alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo lamento- le dije y seguí caminando, me siguió segundos después.  
-¿Te avergüenza que te tome de la mano?  
-No- mentí.

-Claaaaaaaro- Envy rodó los ojos y se adelantó, metiéndose entre los pocos árboles que había, y después trotando hasta la pista de ciclismo. Le alcancé, aún inseguro de si debería estar con Envy donde todo el mundo podía vernos.

No es que me avergüence… es que no quiero que la gente piense cosas… y me desprecie aún más… emh, sí, claro...

¿Por qué me importa tanto?

-oye… ¿Por qué ayudaste a mi familia a encontrarme?- pregunté de imprevisto.

Él tan solo me miró de reojo e ignoró. Insistí… simplemente dejó escapar un suspiro, después me miró seriamente, como jamás lo había hecho.

-No es bueno pelear con tu familia y tenerles preocupados así…

¿Huh? Estuve a punto de caerme al suelo… yo siempre tuve la idea de que el pequeño Envy, aquí presente, era el más puro ejemplo de odio familiar.

-Cuando era una criaturita inocente… o sea hace siglos- me envió una sonrisa pervertida, y no pude hacer nada mas que apartar la mirada sonrojado –mi padre tenía la mala costumbre de largarse por días enteros de casa. Yo me enojaba bastante por eso.

Hizo una pausa en la que se sentó en el césped y se recargó en el tronco de un árbol, me senté a su lado.

-Le gritaba que no se fuera, que se quedara con nosotros y eso parecía molestarle aun más, y parecía que a propósito se iba por más tiempo. Hasta que un día no volvió- una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujo en sus preciosos labios.

-Mi madre y yo nos preocupamos… aun así yo le odiaba por castigarnos así. Le maldecía cada noche. Le buscamos y no aparecía. Entonces un día llegó un sujetó vestido de azul a nuestra puerta y nos informó de la muerte de mi padre, había sido encontrado muerto, después de ser asaltado, ya que últimamente donde trabajaba no era el lugar más seguro del mundo… lo mas triste de todo es que él no se iba porque nos odiara, lo hacía porque tenía que trabajar mucho más ahora que madre esperaba otro escuincle tarado que venía con problemas, para pagar el doctor. Obviamente mis progenitores imbéciles no me lo dijeron. Lo último que le dije antes de irse por última vez fue: 'Te detesto¡ya no vuelvas!'… y no sabes cuanto me golpeé contra la pared después por eso… raro¿huh?- rió para si mismo por la ironía del asunto.

-No quería que te pasara algo… y que lo último que hubieras dicho a tus padres fueran cosas hirientes… o eso me dijo tu hermano a fin de cuentas- dejó de sonreír tristemente y pareció enojado –eso fue tan _anti-yo_… ¡ew!… tú vas a callar esto, enano. Si alguien se entera de que YO estuve diciendo cosas así por _tú_ culpa… me importara poco que lo último que hayas dicho a tu madre sea 'violé a mi hermano ayer'¿captas?

Eso trajo una imagen bastante extraña a mi mente que pude haber preferido no ver. Pobre Alphonse.

-no diré nada- aseguré.

-eso… así se comporta una buena perra.

-¡oye!- le contesté indignado.

Envy me flasheó una de sus sonrisas derrite-corazones patentadas y se acercó a mí, mis articulaciones se trabaron por completo en ese momento. Pasó su dedo helado por mi mejilla y lo dejó acariciar hasta mi mandíbula, siguiendo este hueso hasta mi babilla para levantar mi rostro. Parpadeé inútilmente, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y su cabello se movía una nada debido a la diminuta corriente de aire que nos rodeaba.

-cuéntame, Edward… ¿te han besado alguna vez?

Mi mente viajó de inmediato a aquella vez en mi casa cuando estaba comiendo jamón y el gato llegó y me lamió la boca, intentando conseguir un poco. Además de eso y un evento desafortunado con un primo que ocurrió por error cuando tenía cuatro años… no… nadie me había besado nunca. Pero eso Envy no debía saberlo… podía decirle que sí, aceptando que aquel evento con mi primo sucedió o podía hacerme el misterioso y no decirle, o podía…

-Tu silencio me ha respondido.  
-¿Qué te respondió?- pregunté perplejo.

-Que no.

Suspiré derrotado y aparté la cara de su mano, me dejé resbalar en el césped.

Que humillación.

-¿me equivoco?- preguntó, pero no le respondí.

Yahoooo, cuanta felicidad…me sentí como retrasado, como si me hubiera perdido de algo importantísimo por años. El hecho de que era un perdedor no me lo quitaba nadie. Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho, enojado, maldiciéndome, notablemente hastiado y Envy lo único que pudo hacer fue reír. Ha, como si no fuera suficientemente malo todo desde antes, ahora agreguemos a mi palmera burlándose de mí (de nuevo) a la larga lista.

-Cállate, palmera.

Dejó de reírse de inmediato. Wow… si que funcionaba eso de hacerme el rudo de vez en cuando. O tal vez no tanto, lo digo por la cara de soy-una-palmera-loca-y-voy-a-matarte que me estaba enviando por Miradas Express (Lo quieres, lo tienes… xD).

-Vamos a dejar algo en claro… ENANO… nunca, _nunca_ te atrevas a criticar mi cabello de nuevo ¿Está claro?

Me estaba rompiendo la mandíbula con sus potentes dedos. Asentí asustado, me soltó y me sonrió. Mi palmera tiene cambios de humor incluso más radicales que los míos… que miedo. No por nada digo que es bipolar.

Nos quedamos en silencio, en el que me debatía si irme o no, preguntándome, si intentaría matarme por un mal movimiento.

Él sólo se tiró en el pasto, con un brazo como almohada y mirando el árbol moverse con el viento, una pequeña sonrisita en su boca.

Y el muy joto se quedó dormido después…

No se como rayos lo hizo, pero solo escuché su respiración pausada y al mirarle… estaba en la plataforma del tren de los sueños¡dispuesto a irse y dejarme!

Por otro lado… se veía lindísimo durmiendo, tan calmadito, como si no fuera un maldito raro cuando despierto, como si no fuera capas de violar a nadie…

Me contenté con mirarle, y atreverme a tomar su manita fría.

------------------------------

No se cuanto tiempo pasó, pero se que fue bastante, pues lejos escuché la voz de una maestra en el micrófono que anunciaba el receso.

Supuse que se acercaría gente a donde estábamos, pero no sucedió y me pregunté que tan lejos estábamos que nadie venía, pero aún podía escuchar a Miss Riza gritoneando en el micrófono.

Decidí despertar a Envy y para ello le moví el hombro.

-oye, ya anunciaron que hay receso- murmuré.

En menos de cinco segundos tenía los ojos abiertos y cualquier señal de haber estado durmiendo lejos muy lejos de ahí.

Le sonreí algo nervioso¿que tal e intentaba matarme por despertarle?

Se sentó como era debido, y bostezó, rascando su cuello en una pose relajada.

-buuuh, lo siento… es que me quedé despierto hasta tarde anoche- explicó estirándose. Se veía muy gato, pero tierno de todos modos, y sonreí levemente.

-¿Qué haciendo?

Se encogió de hombros, haciéndose el misterioso y me miró de reojo, una sonrisa malvada en sus labios.

-Eso es para que yo sepa… y tú investigues. O te quedes con la duda, lo que gustes, _cariño_.

Me pregunté si algún día dejaría de fastidiarme con eso, y por su expresión deduje que no.

-Oye… creo que después del receso empezará la guerra de globos de agua… eso quiero verlo- dijo de pronto emocionado.

Se puso de pie y me extendió la mano, yo aun asustado la tomé con cautela, me levantó con un fuerte impulso y choqué contra él. El resto de su cuerpo no era tan frió como sus manos, era tibio y confortante y…

-umh… Envy- ronroneé como gatito.

-¿cómodo?

Me separé rápidamente de su cuerpo, al cual quería seguir tocando con desesperación y me encaminé a donde se supone que estaban los demás, profundamente avergonzado.

Tardamos un rato, con eso de que andábamos perdidos en el parque. Y cuando logramos ubicarnos, nos dirigimos de inmediato a la zona de batallas.

Se supone que hacían esto para refrescarnos, porque hacía un jodido calor de los mil demonios, y para llegar frescos a las siguientes pruebas.

No era tan mala idea, o eso habría opinado si hubiera hecho ejercicio… pero estaba muy bien yo… no tenía ánimos de mojarme, la verdad.

Al llegar varios minutos después, pude observar a cada uno de los grupos en un punto diferente del campo, cada miembro de cada grupo tenía en sus manos un globo lleno de agua y en botes había más, de refuerzo. Corrí a donde el equipo rojo, dejando a Envy detrás de mí. Él se dirigió al equipo verde

¡Que coincidencia tan más loca!

Me dieron un globo, me preparé. Envy se quitó su número del pecho, se lo colgó orgullosamente en el trasero y tomó un globo también, me miró advirtiéndome.

-mierda- murmuré asustado.

-Elric… no digas malas palabras- me advirtió un maestro que no ubiqué.

Rodé los ojos y me situé al lado de Alphonse.

-hermano¿donde has estado?  
-bah… sólo me perdí por un ratito…  
-no importa ¿dónde estabas?  
-por ahí.  
-no debiste venir… es _peligroso_...

Alphonse comenzaba a tomarse esto de la guerra de globos muy en serio. No escuché el silbato que dio inicio a la feroz batalla, tan sólo escuché los gritos de guerra de todos los que me rodeaban. Los vi golpearse salvajemente en las caras con globos que no explotaban y que los dejaban mareados, y vi a otros mas caer en el fango, derrotados.

-al carajo con esto- dije y eché a correr en dirección contraria. Un globo me golpeó en la parte trasera de la cabeza, explotando al chocar con el broche metálico de la liga que mantenía mi cabello en una cola algo destrozada.

Mi espalda pagó el precio de agua helada derramándose por ahí. Me volví completamente furioso y pude ver a Winry jugueteando con un proyectil en su mano arrojándolo al aire y atrapándolo. Es imposible hacer eso… Había estado practicando, se le notaba en la cara.

-¡Winryyyyyy!- le grité abalanzándome hacia ella, decisión muy tonta, pues aun tenía el globo en su mano, y pues en lo que corría me lo arrojó a la cara.

_Splash_

Abrí los ojos, que había cerrado inconscientemente, al no sentir el impacto. Frente a mí había un súper héroe con cabello palmeroso.

-oye, enano… todos contra la rubia- me sonrió con superioridad y le sonreí de la misma manera, volteamos a ver a Winry simultáneamente, quien comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. En menos de 10 segundos ya estaba completamente empapada, enlodada e intentando levantarse del suelo.

-¡Toma eso, Winry!…- reí señalándola, mientras ella hacía un esfuerzo increíble por golpearme con su llave inglesa. Mi felicidad duró poco cuando sentí otro globo estrellarse en mi cabeza, mojando mi cabello por completo.

Envy estaba riendo de buena gana, casi tirándose al suelo. Sin proyectiles que utilizar me fui a la segunda opción.

Lodo.

Pronto ya nadie arrojaba globos y en su lugar arrojaban lodo maniacamente, derribando a los oponentes con más precisión. Incluso los maestros arrojaban lodo.

Y Envy estaba fúrico, su cabello estaba lleno de lodo.

Grité e intenté huir, pero era muy tarde, agarró mi brazo y me giró con brusquedad, estaba muy enojado. Me sostuvo tomándome del cabello de la nuca y llevó su cara a meros centímetros de distancia de la mía.

La gente a nuestro alrededor dejó de pelear y empezó a prestarle atención al chico gay de segundo que estaba a punto de golpear al pobrecito niño dos años más abajo escolarmente que él. Su mirada comenzó a suavizarse mientras una idea parecía iluminar sus ojos, me sonrió malvadamente.

-Oye enano… ¿Te importa lo que la gente piense de ti?

Tragué saliva y negué lentamente. ¿Me daría la oportunidad de declararme cobarde y permitirme huir? No me caería mal…

-¿Te avergüenza estar con otro hombre?- preguntó después en un murmullo que sólo yo pude escuchar.

-no- dije débilmente.

-¿Te importaría que la gente te viera extraño y que murmurara cosas a tus espaldas?

-¿Por qué me estas preguntando esto?- pregunté con dificultad, poniéndome en puntitas, para que no doliera tanto el que tiraran salvajemente de mi cabello, pero sin atreverme a tocar a Envy.

-Porque estoy a punto de besarte, Edward…

Mis ojos se abrieron en pánico. Dios mío… frente a todos los chismosos… NOOOOO!

-No… ¡no lo hagas!- supliqué.

Maestros gritaban en la lejanía, se acercaban corriendo para intentar detener una pelea. Aunque dudo que hayan podido ver algo, había una gran masa de gente rodeándonos.

-¿Por qué no?

Me mordí fuerte la lengua para no contestarle una cursilería como 'porque quiero que sea romántico y mi pie se levante como en las películas de princesas' o una estupidez como '¡todos están mirandooo!'. Por último la pregunta se quedó en el aire.

-Por favor… no…

Envy sonrió diabólicamente, acercándose mas hasta el punto en que podía sentir su nariz contra la mía. Parecía decidido y terminé por resignarme. Cerré los ojos y entreabrí mis labios. Lo siguiente que supe fue que mi boca era asaltada por la boca con la que tanto había soñado en las últimas semanas.

Y así fue que ante la mirada atenta de todos entregué mi primer beso a la persona a la que mas adoraba, y a la que le importaba poco, como poco también me importó en ese momento a mí que la mayoría de los presentes se dieran la vuelta con asco, otros más comenzaran a silbar y animarnos, y que los maestros se pararan en seco, inseguros de cómo actuar por la conducta de los chicos que nos rodeaban.

Lo _único_ que me importaba era guardar ese momento en mi cabeza por el resto de mis días.

((_Continuará... cuando la musa se sienta generosa_))

* * *

(1) en mi escuelita (estúpidaaaaaa), cada año en el aniversario de fundación hacen una especie de competencia… cuando estaba en segundo nos llevaron a un gran parque blah blah… pero un montón de alumnos, incluyéndome, escapamos xD… y había una patrullita persiguiéndonos por ahí…

* * *

Estúpidamente largas notas de la autora (que no tiene un lugar mejor para poner su rollo): 

TADA!!!!! qué feliz!!  
Oh cielos, Envy es tan impredecible… y tan arriesgado también. Gosh!

Waaaaaiii! Finalmente se besaron… Envy y Edward sentados en un arbol BE-SAN-DO-SE!!  
Mwahaha…  
yaaay… ya me hacia falta algo de esto! Y claro, como me agarró la inspiración, me emocioné en el siguiente capitulo y… escribí un lime!!! SIPI, un lime!!! Oh mi dios mio!!! xDD

Estoy toda molida! I _curse you_ ejercicio!! muahaha!! ¬¬

Nee, gente... quien quiere audiobook de esta cosa :D xDD si aguantan mi voz, mi deficiente dicción y me acentito rarete, cuando tenga money pa un microfono... bah, olvídenlo xDDD

Ahh, y ya le cambie el nombre al capi pasado... por algo un poco mas coherente xD Codorniz seguirá siendo mi opción para cuando ando falta de titulos O-O'

* * *

··Invitados especiales·· 

**Sakura** **Kinomoto: **¡Click que guardas el poder de la Oscuridad, muestra tu verdadero contenido ante Sakura, la valiente que aceptó escribir review, Libérate!  
(_blah blah… lucha contra la carta, digo… se lee todo el fic e-te-ce, e-te-ce, e-te-ce… xD)_

¡Regresa a la humilde forma que mereces, Página!

Apartado extra que fuiste creado por FanFiction abandona esa vieja forma y transfórmate para servir a esta nueva lectora, hazlo por el nombre de Sakura… ¡Reviews!

_(Agarra su súper Mouse rosa y clickea desenfrenadamente)_

_(Así es, no tiene sentido… xD Me dejan un comentario, plis?? n.n)_

··Blue Windy··  
P.D. Sukisyo Rlz!!!


	9. Pasión

No estoy muerta, gente!! 8DD (_Saca su lista de excusas para el retraso_) gagh... ninguna es buena... lo siento mucho ;--;

Advertencias: **LIME!! **Liiiiiimmmmeeeeee!!!

Wenou, como dize aii ariiba, aki hay una especie de lime, xk no es lemon, no, en definitiva no lo es, no hay expliciteses pervertidas, pero si insinuaciones muy muy obvias (que de hecho no hay nada de ternura… porque no es como si se amaran perdidamente. Nada, nada… son dos pervertidos medio urgidos xD)… es casi al final, asi que si no desean leer cosas asi, psz saltenselo y sean felices!!

Pero aca entre nos… yo se que nadie quiere eso muahaha!! xD

Felicidades a **_Zafira Usui_** que me escribió el Review 100!!!! (_Le da galletitas felices_) :DDD Estoy tan feliz que explotaré o algo xD  
Y como siempre muchas gracias por sus reviews a : **Carolina-HP**, **sada-nyu**, **lilou-chan**, **Deydra Douce**, **Kuroe Ryuuzaki**, **Nikky Hatake**, **Tasuke-FMA**, **Little My**, **Winry Elric**, **Mabeling** y **Kikyou Hamasaki Elric!! XD**!! n-n graciaaaas!! ustedes rulean!! xD

* * *

Una No Muy Saludable Obsesión  
_Blue Windy_

Fue un verdadero milagro que los maestros no fueran con el chisme a mi padre, muy pocos habían captado el verdadero significado de la situación. Entre esos pocos estaba Mustang… No tienen idea de la satisfacción que sentí al verle más que decepcionado y muy, _muy_ enojado, congelado aún con su pose de: 'salvaré al alumno al que intento violarme desde primero de secundaria de las garras de ese chico-chica'.

De hecho creo que me acerqué mas a Envy sólo para hacerle enojar y ver su rostro confundido y celoso.

Valla, creo que estoy agregándole mas adjetivos al rostro de Mustang de lo real… pero estaba tan feliz, tan…soñado…

Después de pasado el momento crucial en el que la mitad de la escuela se enteró de fuentes confiables, alias sus ojos, de que yo le tiraba al otro lado, no me sentí tan diferente, claro que había algo que oprimía mi pecho enormemente, la sensación de inseguridad de que acabas de hacer algo nuevo, algo de lo que no estas muy seguro y esperas la aprobación, el ignoro o de plano la completa desaprobación de los demás.

Envy y yo nos desaparecimos por el resto de las competencias…

Tuve que ayudarle, en los baños, a quitarse el lodo del cabello… no que me estuviera quejando, fue genial…  
Pero como que mis hormonas se multiplicaron a un nivel alarmante, y cuando menos me di cuenta no estaba tocando su cabeza, de hecho, eran sus hombros, y estaba respirando anormalmente sobre su cuello… y… y después nos fuimos de los baños porque era asqueroso y nos perdimos entre la 'vegetación'.

¡Y adivinen!… Ese día también como que experimenté lo que la gente llama: meterse mano… ¡oh la emoción, la dicha, la felicidad!

Me sentía como un completo perdedor, tonto tan inútil, y creo que Envy se aburrió rápido… pero si lo hizo, no me lo dijo y sólo hasta que yo quise me dejó en paz.

Después tan sólo hablamos de cosas típicas y también cosas atípicas… y de lo que pasaría ahora que la escuela entera (los chismes corrían como gente sobre trozos hirvientes de carbón) sabía de mis tendencias _diferentes_… Envy me aseguró que estaría ahí para mí. Me hizo preocuparme… y al mismo tiempo sentirme seguro, gracias a él.

En el auto no podía dejar de pensar en la sensación con la que aun no me familiarizaba de los labios de Envy contra los míos. Alphonse no habló del todo, parecía shockeado, mi padre prefirió no indagar en el asunto, muy sensato.

Quizás mi hermano estaba preocupado por lo que se pensaría de él… bueno claro que yo soy el raro aquí… pero eso le hacía convertirse en: el hermano del raro… que no era precisamente lindo.

Creo que tengo derecho a ser feliz de vez en cuando¿no?

Lo mejor es que no me volví loco con ese pequeño suceso en el parque por el resto del día, obviamente no me pase toda la tarde pensando en eso, no lo escribí mil veces en todos los pequeños papeles que encontraba por los confines de mi habitación, ni estuve a punto de llamar al _señor Hughes_ para contarle… (Afortunadamente recapacite y decidí mejor no tentar mi suerte).

El sábado en definitiva no pensé en eso… aquí miento… y el domingo menos… aquí sigo mintiendo… pero si fui al baño a encerrarme por un buen rato… aun no puedo superarlo… sinceramente necesito una dosis de extracto de palmera urgentemente.

------------------------

Ese lunes fue denominado como lunes de la _súper_ perdición. Era el punto cumbre en mi revelación, salida Express del Closet. No, no era tan así… aún me gustaban las chicas… como Miss Clara… hehe… Miss Clara… Intervención por correr al baño por papel pues mi nariz se desangraba.

No supe bien, mi cerebro intento bloquearse por completo, sinceramente estaba asustado. Pude captar, gracias mi súper vista periférica, varias miradas de asco, otras de entretenimiento y la mayoría que ni caso me hacían.

Inmediatamente después de llegar al salón me encerré en el confortante escondite que hacen mis brazos y no le respondí a Ling cuando me preguntó si los rumores eran ciertos.

Mustang se veía como… un mucho por ciento más enojado conmigo de lo normal.

Me gritaba cada que se le hinchaba y me echaba la culpa incluso de que la mosca pasara. Me castigó por ser un sabelotodo que se burlaba del profesor repitiendo con absoluta perfección las lecciones que daba, y me bajó puntos por tener una mirada soñadora.

Valla, si que estaba afectado, me pregunté si habría podido dormir del todo el fin de semana.

Me puso a desempolvar tiliches que había en las cajas de la bodega, mientras el chillaba por esto y aquello, maldiciendo furioso por toda la habitación. El martes me enteré de que Envy había sido castigado por tener el cabello demasiado largo y verde, y vestir como niña.

El miércoles nadie quiso hacer equipo conmigo en clase de Armstrong, excepto Ling quien se tragó sus creencias y me apoyó como el gran amigui que es…

El jueves Mustang me castigó de nuevo. El viernes Winry estuvo llorando desconsoladamente, gritando que tenía una maldita suerte de la quinta degenerada… En toda la semana hablé mucho con Envy cada que me encontraba con él en los pasillos, o simplemente en los recesos, por las tardes me llamó al celular, pero fueron llamadas cortas… pues su crédito se terminó, mi celular se murió, y tenia cosas que hacer. Al menos podía oír la melodiosa voz de mi palmera y alimentar mi deseo con ella.

Ahora todo parecía mejor… Mi estatus escolar parecía no haberse afectado del todo, después de todo mas abajo que abajo no se puede estar, y Envy me había invitado al parque ese sábado.

No tenía idea de por qué al parque… de todos los lugares a los que pudo haberme invitado tenía que ser ahí…

Así que el sábado, cerca de las tres de la tarde salí de casa, emocionado y arreglado con esmero. No iba de traje ni nada, pero sinceramente si me había esforzado, esperaba que mi palmera se diera cuenta y… maldita sea… Edward es la ultima vez que te lo advierto, deja de pensar como niña porque si no…

No pude terminar mi amenaza contra mí mismo pues mi mirada cayó en la figura de un chico andrógino que estaba de espaldas a mí, con aquella especie de falda con un short por debajo y el top negros que me habían cautivado, con su típica banda en la frente que sostenía su cabello fuera de su cara pero que permitía a unos cuantos mechones atrevidos decorar sus facciones… ese cabello suelto peinado de la manera mas extraña posible que sin embargo le daba un aire tan atrayente, sus ojos púrpuras, traviesos y misteriosos que contaban todo y nada a la vez, que me invitaban a descubrir sus secretos y esa sonrisa que me decía: no puedes resistirte a mí, me perteneces. (1)

Estaba aún dándome la espalda, con el cuerpo algo girado para no romperse el cuello al mirarme, me hizo la señal con la cabeza de que me acercara, y como en un trance lo hice, enamorado hasta el último vello de mi palmera.

-Hola, Ed…

Le sonreí apenado, con un sonrojo en mis mejillas, probablemente le parecí tierno, pues sus ojos se suavizaron y me tomó de la mano, me besó la mejilla.

-Hueles bien…- me murmuró con aire seductor.

-Gracias…

Sonrió de medio lado y sin soltar mi mano comenzó a caminar.

-Vamos…

Raro lugar el parque… pero ¿qué puedo decir?, todo Envy es raro… y también muy sexy y genial y taaaan incitante. Carajo.

Le miré de reojo, el inútil sujeto sexy tan sólo siguió caminando, admirando los alrededores con las manos en la nuca en una pose relajada. Por un segundo me dio aspecto de animé, siempre caminan así por algún raro motivo.

No me atrevía a hablar, no quería arruinar _el momento_ con alguna de mis idioteces. Claro que no había _momento_, si a _momento_ se le puede llamar caminar en silencio con las estúpidas manos en la nuca en vez de sobre mí.

Rayos… Me esta afectando, creo que debo dejar de pensar en esto.

Contemos elefantes…

Un elefante, dos elefantes, tres elefantes… una palmera…

Finalmente Envy me miró, pero solo lo hizo al escuchar el tan característico sonido de una mano contra una mejilla.

-Uhhh… lo lamento- le dije, rojo hasta el infinito y un poquito más allá. Miré el suelo, sin embargo pude verle, de reojo, encogerse de hombros y seguir mirando a su alrededor.

Yo no quería mirar, la tierra asquerosa era mil veces mas interesante ¡Lo juro! Vale, vale… no lo era pero ya no quería hacer más tonterías marca Edward. Después me di por vencido y finalmente observe mi alrededor, estábamos en una especie de claro, algo escondido, a unos dos metros había una de esas mesas raras de pic-nics…

-Oye… ¿enano?

-no-soy-enano- le respondí, ese sujeto sí sabía como sacarme de mis casillas, con su estúpida sonrisa y su cara tan linda y su pecho tan perfecto y sus piernas tan woooow y su…

_Slap_

-Deja de cachetearte ¿quieres?- me dijo mirándome con burla. Asentí lentamente, apartando la mirada. Tengo esa mala costumbre de perderme en sus ojos y decir cosas locas mientras estoy en mi trance violáceo -¿O acaso eres masoquista?

-estooo…- dudé, sobando mi brazo con nerviosismo, arriesgándome a mirar su rostro, donde sabía de antemano habría una sonrisa de: soy-mas-padre-que-tu-enano.

Pero oh desagracia, la única vez que creo que tengo razón en algo, estoy mal. Me estaba mirando con una expresión neutra, con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos. Un brillo que me hizo pensar en aquella vez que Envy me dijo 'cariño' por el pasillo y que empeoró mas mi estado corporal y que al llegar al baño vi en mis ojos. Sólo que el mío en esa ocasión había sido unas treinta veces más potente.

Me pregunté si sería el mismo brillo. Quise con todo mi pequeño y negro corazón que fuera así… un brillo de _deseo_…

Le sonreí un poco. Los labios de Envy se curvaron en los extremos casi nada y se acercó a mí, permitiendo a sus perfectos brazos caer de su cuello, dejándolos inmóviles a sus lados.

Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido como si quisiera escapar y mi respiración se hizo cortada. El bastardo me tenía en un trance, no podía dejar de mirarlo con ansias. Abrí la boca y me mordí un poco el labio inferior después. Envy me sonrió con malicia ahora tan cerca que podía sentir su calor.

-¿Qué te pasa, Ed… nervioso?

¿Les había comentado antes que cuando estoy en los Envy-traces suelo hacer cosas tontas?

¿Sí, verdad?

Moví la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo como un gran imbécil, Envy se deshizo en carcajadas y apoyó una mano fría sobre mi hombro que estrechó suavemente.

De inmediato ese lugar empezó a arder como si estuviera en llamas y la sensación se esparció por todo mi cuerpo encendiendo cierta parte en especial, sucedió por anticipación...

¿Les he contado también que no tengo ni el más mínimo control sobre mi cuerpo cuando estoy con Envy¿Lo hice? Eso pensé…

Dejé escapar un micro quejido, que Envy, al parecer, capto con su queji-radar, pues al momento siguiente me dio esa mirada de: se-tu-secreto-enano.

-¿Te gusta que te toque, _Edward_?

Y como un tonto de nuevo asentí como si mi cabeza se hubiera independizado de pronto de las órdenes que yo le daba.

-¿Ah sí, quieres más?

Me estaba empezando a marear de tanto mover la cabeza de arriba a abajo. Envy me sonrió de nuevo antes de cerrarse por completo sobre mí, exhaló sobre mi boca entreabierta, cerró los ojos y conectó mis labios con los suyos en un beso feroz. Me sorprendió un poco pues era completamente diferente a las veces anteriores, de hecho había sido algo más tierno y suave, ahora era más brusco y salvaje.

No es queja ni nada… mentiría si asegurara que lo odie con todo el corazón, pues fue justamente lo contrario.

Sus labios experimentados intentaban enseñar a los míos tan perdedores, y yo intentaba también seguirle el paso, él parecía desesperado…

Mi _situación corporal_ empeoró un poco más, que digo, un mucho más… pero ya no me importó, lo único que me importaba era dejarle una buena impresión a Envy y sus malditos labios encantadores.

Rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos, acercándonos más, y no podía creer que hacía apenas unas semanas había estado huyendo despavoridamente de él.

Sabía que él estaba consciente de mi estado, uh-hu _ese_ estado, y no se si eran mis nervios o mi mente jugando conmigo pero podía sentirlo a él también… muy poco… casi nada… pero algo es algo ¿no?

Tomé una decisión arriesgada y levanté mis brazos temblorosos hasta su cuello donde los envolví con cuidado. Me olvidé del cuidado cuando el hijo de perra forzó su lengua cálida dentro de mi boca. Dejé escapar otro de mis quejidos y sabía que si no fuera porque él estaba muy ocupado besándome se habría reído y me habría señalado con burla.

No pude hacer nada por evitar que mis brazos, quienes de pronto habían demostrado seguir el ejemplo de mi cabeza e independizarse, se apretaran más alrededor del cuello de mi palmera.

Mi lengua se encontró con la suya para acariciarse la una a la otra.

Perdí el control entonces e intenté fusionarme con Envy… lo digo porque ya ni el aire pasaba entre nosotros.

Retrocedimos, dando tumbos y medio cayendo en varias ocasiones, hasta que sentí la mesa de pic-nics detrás de mí.

Las manos de mi palmera en mí se apretaron un poco más y sin mucho esfuerzo me levantó y me dejó sentado sobre la mesa.

No quería detenerme, no quería dejar de besarle.

Finalmente él se separo de mí, abrió los ojos, iluminados con ese endemoniado brillo, pero ahora incrementado.

Sus labios estaban algo mas coloreados de lo normal y eso que no había hecho yo realmente gran cosa.

Recargué mi cabeza en su cuello, que besé con ternura. Pude escuchar un pequeño sonido venir de la garganta de Envy.

Le miré, asustado por haber hecho algo indebido, pero no tuve tiempo, atacó mi boca con la suya una vez más, besándome aun con fiereza y subiendo sus manos por mis muslos, acariciándolos.

Mis sonidos de placer fueron apagados por su boca, mis brazos no se movieron, no sabía que hacer.

Deslizó sus dedos ahora algo tibios por debajo de mi playera para conocer mi cuerpo, y yo seguía sin moverme, excepto para besarle de regreso.

Empezó a levantar mi camiseta, y por fin reaccioné.

-¡Envy!- le grité con urgencia, forcejeando con él para dejar mi playera en su lugar.

-¿Qué?- me gruñó, chocando su nariz con la mía, me hice hacia atrás.

-¡En el parque no!

Sonrió y pasó su mano por mi pecho, acariciándome y volviéndome loco, agaché la cabeza un poco, pareciendo tan vulnerable como un corderito recién nacido… aunque… talvez no tan inocente…

-Por favor… en el parque no- dije con dificultad.

-Vamos, Edo, así es mas divertido- dijo. ¿Divertido? Mi jodido sentido del humor debió de haberse muerto porque no le encontraba lo divertido en ningún lugar. Quizás fuera igual que con Al y tuviera que encontrar la roca invisible tras la cual estaba la gracia…

-Nunca sabes quien puede llegar de pronto…podría ser tu padre…

A mi padre probablemente le daría mucha risa primero, luego se sacaría de onda y empezaría a darme un sermón de tres horas de porque no es normal hacerlo con personas de mi mismo sexo.

-Tu madre…- a mamá le daría un ataque de histeria, empezaría a llorar y gritarle a los santos '¿en qué me equivoque?' mientras tomaba piedras y atacaba a Envy.

-T_u hermano…_

Se quedaría traumado… si de por si estaba todo incómodo cuando me vio besando a Envy en el parque Central y no me habló normalmente por el resto del día… ahora que verme desnudo con otro sujeto dentro de mí… eso seria demasiado, después de vomitar por un buen rato se moriría pues su cerebro ya estaría infectado por un virus-porno-yaoi-mortal.

-No en el parque… por favor- supliqué, abrazándolo. ¿Pero, me hizo caso?  
¡NO!  
Siguió con sus juegos, se las ingenió para quitarme la camiseta y desabrochar mis pantalones.

Besando mi cuello y pecho, haciéndome pensar en nada más que su cuerpo. Ahora su _estado_ era tan evidente como el mío.

Antes de poder saberlo yo le acariciaba también, logrando deshacerme de su top. Lo cual fue endemoniadamente difícil, déjenme decirles. No se como no se asfixia con esa cosa…

Esa tarde fue algo inolvidable para mí…

----------------------------

Por la noche llegué a casa cojeando un poco, con la garganta algo irritada, despeinado y algo sucio, con una inmensa sonrisa en los labios, una que les hizo saber a mi familia que:

a) Algo extremadamente bueno había pasado.  
b) Estaba loco.  
c) Necesitaba ayuda psicológica urgente.  
d) Debían encerrarme con llave, podría ser peligroso.

-¡Aaaaaruuuuuu¡Pregúntame si me pasó algo bueno hoy!  
-Eeehhh ¿por qué?- me dijo con los ojos bien abiertos y algo desconfiado.

-Vamos, pregúntame- insistí, colgándome de su playera.  
-De acuerdo… Edward ¿te pasó algo bueno hoy?

-¡No te lo direeeeeeeeeeeee!

-De acuerdo…

-Ahora di¡No seas así, hermano querido… dime que fue lo que pasó!  
-Pero…  
-¡Dilo!

-Está bien. ¡No seas así, hermano querido… dime que fue lo que pasó!

-¡¡SE-CRE-TO!!

-Mmm… ok… ¿tiene algo que ver con Envy?  
-Tal vez- mi sonrisota del tamaño de mi cara no ayudo mucho a ocultar mi secreto. Al se quedó mudo con la boca algo abierta.

-No me digas que…  
-Estooo, más o menos… tirándole a más ¡más mucho más! .¡¡Mwahaha!!

-Qué miedooooo… ¡EDWARD!

En vez de preocuparme o de darme un ataque de remordimiento me encontré con un severo caso de risa que no pude contener por un buen rato. Adolorido como estaba me tire al suelo mientras mi hermano se iba alejando poco a poco, con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios.

((_Continuará... confíen en mí..._))

* * *

(1) oh cielos me derrito… -_babea descontroladamente sobre el teclado- _que mona imagen… Envy ven a miiiiiii! Mwahaha… Lo imagino así todo Sex God… con el fondo de un atardecer precioso y con aire azotando su cabello y haciéndolo bailar… mientras se desvanece su ropa así de la nada y se queda como su mami lo trajo al mundo --_derrame cerebral-- _

Amh... lo del comentario de hijo de perra... suena como algo que Edward diría, nee? xDD ok, no...  
_

* * *

_

asdasdasd... esta más nefasto de lo que recordaba o-O

Esta vez estoy a puntisimo de darme el tiro final, eso o encerrarme en mi habitación por siglos y rezarle a alguien para que mi mami no lea esto xD

--_algunos_ de los diálogos del final fueron sacados de otra serie (_Graviteichon_, para complacer a mi amiga Mena!!)… aunque modificados para entrar aquí, no me los adjudico--

Algo que quiero aclarar: cuando digo que Edward esta enamorado no me refiero a que sienta amor… según eso son dos cosas diferentes. Estar enamorado es estar simplemente algo así como obsesionado, y creer que la persona objeto de tu enamoramiento es lo mejor, que no tiene ningún defecto, que es increíble y nunca dejará de serlo. Amar a alguien es saber que esa persona tiene defectos, aceptarlos y vivir con ellos, sin importar que los tenga, siempre buscando el bienestar de esa persona que a pesar de no ser perfecta es de lo más importante para uno.

Sigo estas definiciones… si alguien esta inconforme, puede tomar el enamoramiento de Edward como prefiera… aun así me pareció importante aclarar.

Aunque si después dos y dos no les da cuatro… entonces… xD

* * *

··Invitados Especiales·· 

**Kuzco**: yyyy… ¿Quién esta en mi silla?  
**Blue: **¡yo sé! Yzma… ¡Yzma esta en tu silla!  
**Kuzco: **¡Excelente, doble de Kronk! Ten, ten… reviews!  
**Blue:** Sí, sí! (_se avienta del trono al suelo imbécilmente_) NO me lastimeeeeee, estoy bieeeeeen!

(Comentarios sobre mi intento de lime chafita? Porfis? ºwº) No de veras… me esforzé T-T

··Blue Windy··


	10. Después De La Tormenta

Ilowchiz!! Coff cof… 6.6Uu Nos enfrentamos a una crisis de bloqueo masivo random de ideas fma-ticas (En realidad de ideas en general. Punto.) XDUu Peeero… las buenas noticias son… que tengo fuerza de voluntad, así que… me comprometo a acabar esta historia en menos de seis meses… sí o sí u.ú

Lean, please ;D

Muxas gracias _graciosas_ (xDDDD! ok, no u.ú chiste malo, chiste malo...) a:

**Kuroe Ryuuzaki**, **sada-nyu**, **Mireya Humbolt**, **Carolina HP**, **mabeling**, **PoLlO-yAsHa**, **x Souseiseki x**, **Deydra Douce**, **lilou-chan**, **Kikyou Hamasaki Elric XD**, **Nikky Hatake** y **Azure**!! You rule peopleeeee!!

Oh... y... un millón de felices cosos, bombones y chocolates a **Inuzuka00 **que mágicamente (y realmente no sé cómo lo habrá logrado) encontró inspiración en mi fic... y... y me hizo sentir realizada ;D Inuzuka00 Mucha suerte con tu fic y ánimo!!

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_En vez de preocuparme o de darme un ataque de remordimiento me encontré con un severo caso de risa que no pude contener por un buen rato. Adolorido como estaba me tire al suelo mientras mi hermano se iba alejando poco a poco, con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios._

* * *

Una No Muy Saludable Obsesión  
_Blue Windy_

Las cosas no cambiaron mucho entre Envy y yo despues de… _eso_…

Mi vida parecía tan aburrida como siempre, y seguía pensando en Envy con la mirada perdida, la cara volteada hacia donde la ventana y mordisqueando la goma de mi lápiz.

No es saludable tener fantasías en medio de la clase, eso puedo asegurarlo, en especial cuando la clase es con Mustang, quien _casualmente_ tiene un pequeño _diminutito_ gusto muy _especial_ por ti, de esos gustos que incluyen violación y otras cosas desagradables para la pobre víctima.

-Edward, señor, es la tercera vez que lo atrapo en Babalandía en esta hora… ¿Qué es eso en lo que tanto piensa?

-¿Yo? En nada, profesor- mentí con una dulce sonrisa.

Mustang se cruzó de brazos y recargó su trasero contra su escritorio, mirándome directamente. Que me mirara así me ponía de nervios, no era invitándome a nada, ni señalándome algo, era mas bien como si se deleitara con verme. Totalmente concentrado en mí… ¡vamos, eso tiene que poner de nervios a alguien!

-Amh…- dudé, con un tic en el ojo, no podía romper el contacto visual, Mustang es de esas personas que tienen un increíble control mental, no es por nada que trae a la mitad del personal femenino a sus pies. Y también a bastantes alumnas…

-Ahhhh- me quejé aferrándome a los bordes de mi mesa-banco, mis refuerzos muriéndose lentamente, terminaría soltándole la sopa en cualquier momento, es por eso que todos evitan los ojos negros de Mustang cuando les esta regañando… yo opino que tiene esos poderes mágicos-misteriosos porque le vendió su alma al diablo… pero es solo una suposición.

-Estaba… fantaseando con…E-e… _Alguien_- balbuceé y forcé a mi lengua, por suerte mía, a decir _alguien_, en vez de Envy.

Mustang dejó de tener esa sonrisa cínica, se quedó muy serio de pronto casi al borde del enojo. Entrecerró los ojos mirándome de manera acusadora.

-¿Ah sí, y qué es lo que fantaseaba, señor Elric?

Más control mental, ¡iba a acabar loco si no dejaba de manipularme así! Mis estúpidos compañeros estaban entradísimos en la conversación y ninguno hacía el menor intento por atraer la atención de Mustang y que me dejara en paz.

¡Ni siquiera Ling! Y creí que era mi amigo… que deprimente…

-E-estaba… E-en… E-el parque… y… una mesa de Pic-nics… y a En…

De pronto en la puerta se escucharon tres fuertes golpes fastidiados, Mustang rompió el contacto visual conmigo para intentar explotar la puerta con su mirada láser.

La que sospecho podría tener... y no se me haría muy raro...

-Entre- comandó, y la puerta se abrió revelando detrás de esta a un Envy bastante entretenido que parecía estar tratando con todo su ser de no reír, señalarme y burlarse de mí. Me dijo con sus ojos que había escuchado mi revelación y que pensaba hacerme burla de eso mas tarde.

Me vi tentado de sacarle el dedo del medio, pero me contuve pues Mustang, irritado, estaba a punto de asesinar a alguien, y con mi mala suerte, era casi seguro que sería yo.

-¿Se le ofrece algo, señor Envy?

-Bleh… la señorita Pumpkin quiere hablar con usted… para lo del proyecto de la monja amargada- informó.

-¡No le diga señorita Pumpkin a la maestra de Literatura, señor Envy!

-No es mi culpa que tenga pinta de calabaza- se excusó Envy encogiéndose de hombros y recargándose contra el marco de la puerta, para después guiñarle un ojo a una chica que no dejaba de mirarle con la baba casi saliendo de su cavidad bucal. Resoplé indignado.

Ya éramos dos quienes queríamos matar a Envy con la mirada.

-Bueno en fin, dice _la maestra de Literatura_ que si puede hablar con usted… _a solas_…-Envy dejó escapar una miradita juguetona y rió tontamente –para, _según eso_, preguntarle algunas cosas relacionadas con el proyecto de Sor Juana (1)…

Mustang rodó los ojos. Podrá sonar casi imposible, pero sentí lastima por él. Que la maestra con pinta de calabaza estuviera interesada en ti no se lo deseaba ni al tal Rio, que seguía intentado reconquistar a _MI_ Envy.

El muy imbécil… haha...

-Uhhh… ¿puede esperar al cambio de hora?- preguntó Mustang esperanzado. Envy sonrió cínicamente.

-Noh, dice que es urgente, que ¡_no podrá seguir si no habla con usted ya!_- dijo Envy con tono dramático y un gritito de urgidez, medio derritiéndose en el marco de la puerta, haciendo reír a varios alumnos. Ahora me había unido a la chica en su sesión de decorar los cuadernos con saliva.

Mustang gruñó por lo bajo y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir, sin embargo, se quedó mirando a sus alumnos desconfiado y luego a Envy.

-Juro que si no están controlados para cuando vuelva, señor Envy, sus décimas se irán de fiesta en tropel derechito a la basura- después me miró por última vez, algo preocupado y salió, empujando a Envy dentro y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Envy parpadeó un par de veces hasta que la información se procesó dentro de su cerebro. Después rodó los ojos y resopló fastidiado.

-Como sea…- murmuró.

Caminó hasta el escritorio de Mustang y se sentó sobre éste, balanceando sus perfectas piernas descubiertas de adelante hacia atrás, pasando sus ojos violetas por sobre todos nosotros. Algunos de mis compañeros empezaban a derretir el hielo que Mustang se aseguraba de imponer cada que llegaba al aula.

Empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos, algunos señalando a Envy, quien no se inmutó, además de estarlos mirando directamente.

-¡No mam… es el marica de segundo, carnal!- le dijo un imbécil a otro imbécil que rió y respondió en el mismo tono de chimpancé sin cerebro: -¡ya sé, compa!

Envy estaba serio, fulminándoles con la mirada, antes de sonreír cínicamente. Algo se le había ocurrido… algo macabro…

Dejó de mirarles y posó su mirada en mí, pasé saliva nervioso y me encogí en mi asiento.

Hijo del mal… no quería ser el único del que se burlaran aquí, quería meterme a mí también en el asunto.

Su sonrisa malvada se expandió… y me guiñó el ojo.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo entero, volteé a los lados para ver si alguien se había dado cuenta.

Todos tenían su maldito par de ojos fijos en mí, esperando ansiosos mi reacción. Hice lo que pude por no voltear de nuevo, pero no pude. Los ojos de Envy perforaban mi cráneo. Lentamente fui dando vuelta a mi cabeza.

Mi palmera ya no tenía una sonrisa maniaca, pero se veía que se la estaba pasando en grande.

Lo que siguió fue un beso, enviado por el aire hasta mí.

Abrí la boca, intentando decirle que era suficiente, pero la volví a cerrar de inmediato, ¡se me había olvidado como hablar de pronto!

Una serie de murmullos explotaron a mis espaldas. Sentarme en el asiento de hasta el frente era bueno, no tenia que ver todas las caras de mis compañeros… y ellos no podían ver mi cara… por suerte…

Le rogué con mis ojos a Envy que ya no hiciera mas cosas, pero su diminuta sonrisa echó mis esperanzas al fuego… fuego que comenzaba a expandirse por mi cuerpo entero.

Mi palmera se relamió los labios, mirándome de arriba a abajo, en una manera seductiva que hizo que mi respiración se entrecortara y que el sonrojo que hasta ese momento noté que tenía se incrementara notablemente.

Siguió jugando con sus labios, haciéndome insinuaciones, y los chicos detrás de mí no se molestaron en hablar en voz baja, podía oír sus comentarios con toda nitidez.

-Malditos gays… que vayan a hacer sus cosas a otro lado, ¡qué asco!- y cosas similares, sin contar a un par de niñas pervertidas al fondo que decían que era de lo más entretenido y sexy y que ojalá pasara más.

Miré por sobre mi hombro, aunque deseé no haberlo hecho… asco… burla… pintados en los rostros de la mayoría.

Escuché un sonido detrás de mí y vi a Envy bajando de su lugar en el escritorio y acercándose lentamente.

No fui el único que aguantó la respiración.

Una vez frente a mi pupitre, mirando hacia abajo donde yo estaba casi cayendo de mi silla, sonrió tristemente, apoyó su mano en mi mesa y tomó mi borrador entre sus dedos.

-Dijiste que no te importaría- me murmuró, después levantó los ojos a donde el par de sujetos idiotas que seguían haciendo comentarios tontos relacionados al asco que les producíamos Envy y yo.

Les arrojó el borrador, que le dio al primero en la frente y le rebotó al otro en la nariz.

-Idiotas- les insultó mi palmera, con una mano en la cintura. Los otros chicos de inmediato le arrojaron de regreso lo primero que tuvieron en sus manos, pero ninguno de los proyectiles le dio a mi palmera que seguía burlándose de ellos, junto con el resto de la clase.

Qué terrible puntería, ¡ni yo tiro tan mal!

Envy tomó asiento en mi pupitre y palmeó mi cabeza un par de veces como si fuera su mascota.

-¡Nadie insulta a _mi_ Eddo sin recibir su castigo!

-También te decían a ti, estúpido- respondió otro sujeto en tono obvio, pero Envy le ignoró olímpicamente, demasiado concentrado en despeinarme como para poner atención a otra cosa.

-Así que les ibas a contar a todos sobre… _eso_… ¿huh?

Quise ahorcarlo, si nadie había captado a lo que '_En'_ se refería, ahora no había duda de que se enterarían… y no eran tan imbéciles como para no poder sacar una conclusión tan obvia.

Antes de que pudiera tan siquiera abrir la boca…

La puerta se abrió de pronto, y un aburrido Mustang entró sin emoción alguna en el rostro, aunque estaba algo pálido. Debió haber sido escalofriante… Luego se fijó en mi… y en Envy, que aún tenía los dedos llenos de mi cabello, y el color se le regresó al rostro casi tan rápido como se podía decir 'gay'...

-Ya vete, Envy- dijo aguantando el enojo en su voz, sus ojos flameando.

Mi palmera suspiró y se encogió de hombros, después saltó al suelo, arregló las arrugas de su short-falda y se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes tomar un borrador de otro pupitre desconocido y arrojárselo al chico que había hecho el ultimo comentario y que supuestamente había sido ignorado, dándole de lleno en la boca.

Risas malvadas fueron escuchadas por todo el pasillo, y Mustang estaba demasiado entrado en sus cosas como para entender lo que había sucedido… así como yo lo estaba también…

-Dijiste que no te importaría- repetí en un susurro… se refería obviamente a los comentarios que se podrían hacer al saberse que estaba con él.

Dejé caer mi cabeza en mis brazos enojado conmigo mismo.

Edward eres un tonto…

--

La campana que anunciaba la media hora más feliz de la escuela, el receso, me sacó de mi tren de pensamientos. Había llegado a la conclusión en la pasada hora de que debía, tal vez, disculparme con Envy… y… no sabía que hacer en realidad.

Me levanté de mi asiento y salí de inmediato al patio, donde busqué con la mirada a mi palmera, sería difícil reconocerla, con tanto verde de las plantas que hay por todos lados… su cabello es un perfecto camuflaje.

Lo ubiqué finalmente charlando con un par de tipos con los que siempre se juntaba, y comía una paleta roja con forma de corazón.

Estaba indeciso de si acercarme o no, no me inspiraban confianza sus amiguitos… Mi vida se resolvió cuando mi palmera, sintiendo mi mirada, volteó a verme, parpadeó un par de veces, les dijo algo a sus amigos y comenzó a caminar hacia donde yo estaba, sonriendo levemente.

Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y me vi tentado de echarme a correr… pero no pude pues para cuando finalmente me decidí él ya estaba frente a mí, con ojos preciosos y brillantes esperando a que yo hablara.

-Uhhhh… me voy- informé e traté darme la vuelta. Digo traté porque Envy de inmediato lo impidió tomándome de la mano. Se veía algo hastiado.

Resopló y me llevó de la mano lejos de los demás, no me soltó aunque intenté liberarme con todas mis fuerzas.

Vale lo admito, no lo intenté, estaba tan ido como siempre que me tocaba… dejando que hiciera conmigo lo que se le antojara.

Cuando menos me di cuenta estábamos en mi escondite secreto, con nadie alrededor.

-Eres demasiado difícil, Ed…

-¿Huh?- pregunté asustado… temía que… ya no quisiera ser mi amigovio porque me interesaba demasiado lo que opinaran los demás.

-Odio la tensión post-sexo ¿Sabes?- me dijo sentándose en el suelo, tirando de mi mano para que me sentara también.

¿Tensión Post-sexo? Ahhh es verdad, también había de esa… ¡Carajo! Cuántas cosas en contra. Alguien sinceramente no quería que yo estuviera relacionado con Envy…

-¿Superémoslo de acuerdo?

-Sí, está bien- le complací asintiendo.

-Bueno… ¡todo resuelto!- sonrió alegremente, llevando su paleta de nuevo dentro de su boca, me distraje un poco con esto pero regresé al tiempo presente por una inquietud que no quería irse a la fregada.

-Creí que estabas enojado conmigo…- le dije con nerviosismo, golpeteando mis dedos índices uno contra el otro. Envy frunció sus cejas un poco, incrédulo.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

Agaché la mirada, sonrojándome un poco.

-Bueno, por lo del… salón… de que…- no pude terminar mi frase, seguí jugueteando con mis dedos, evitando a toda costa mirar a mi hermosa palmera.

-Ahhh, noh- negó Envy relajado -Eres tímido con eso, enano, y también penoso. ¿Qué le podemos hacer?

-Entonces… ¿no lo tomaste a mal?

-No me interesa en realidad- se encogió de hombros de nuevo, lamiendo su paleta de caramelo roja. La lamía de una manera tan perfecta, tan maravillosa… tan _excitante_.

Sus labios estaban coloreados de rojo y tenían un diminuto destello, quería… quería saborearlos…

-¿Edo?

Sin parpadear me acerqué a donde él estaba, completamente llevado por mis instintos. Cerré los ojos y ladeé un poco mi cabeza. Después pude sentir bajo mis labios la calidez de la boca de Envy. Dejé un pequeño beso en ella y con mi lengua recorrí su labio inferior… ¡era deliciosooooo!

Sabía a cereza… por causa de la paleta, y era dulce… ¡oh, sí!

Envy deslizó su mano hasta mi nuca y me atrajo más, profundizando el beso que yo inocentemente había iniciado sólo para comer también de su paleta.

Envy fue recargándose hacia atrás hasta que quedó sobre el suelo, y aproveché, así es, yo y aprovechado no caben en la misma oración, ¡pero en este momento si se pudo!

Aproveché para subir en él, apoyándome con las rodillas, a cada lado suyo, en el suelo, y con los codos para no aplastarle.

Nos separamos un momento y le miré expectante.

-Nada mal…

-He estado practicando- sonreí levemente al ver su rostro de sorpresa combinado con fastidio. Algo que había descubierto era que mi palmerita era un poquitín celoso…

-¿Ah, sí?- y en su voz también había enojo… ¡que maravilloosoooo! No me malinterpreten, no me gusta que se enoje mi palmera, me gusta que, ¡se sienta posesivo sobre mí!

-sí…- le dije con una mirada coqueta -con mi hermano…

Los ojos de Envy se abrieron en sorpresa.

-¿Qué…? ¿En serio?

-No, tonto- y le besé de nuevo, enredando en mis dedos los mechones de sedoso cabello verdusco, que por cierto olía delicioso.

La paleta de caramelo fue olvidada en el suelo, remplazándola algo más dulce aún…

--

Y las cosas siguieron prácticamente iguales (¡ah, todavía... qué horror!), aún después de…según eso haber solucionado todo... Pero... eso era sólo en cuanto a comportamiento de mi parte...

La verdad seguía sonrojándome como niñita virgen cada que Envy hacia un comentario sugestivo, que eran como, así con cálculos simples, dos de cada cinco.

Aún así mi relación iba cada vez mejor... porque... Ya no el amigovio de Envy, no señor, ahora era el novio completo, tierno y sobre todo fiel de Envy.

Al menos yo era fiel, porque mi palmera sinceramente no hacía ningún intento por ser fiel, podía ser tierno y suave, pero lo infiel nadie se lo quitaba.

Aún después de haber quedado en que éramos algo serio, el sujeto seguía permitiendo y siguiendo el juego a chicas coquetas que querían, literalmente, _cambiar sus gustos y hacerle volver a la normalidad_.

¡Malditas rameras inútiles!

Pero estaba convencido que a pesar de la actitud coqueta de mi Envy, yo seguía teniendo prioridad… ¡yo le interesaba mas que ese montón de zorras baratas!

((Seguirá, charán ;D))

* * *

(1) Aha, Sor Juana era una monja mexicana con un don para la poesía. No pretendo nada ofensivo llamándola monja amargada…Envy es puti, es su culpa xDUu

Pobre pequeño e iluso Edward ;D

* * *

Wenow… aquí termina este capítulo, que me encantó… no sé porque, se me hizo todo curado! xD

Esto... El capítulo era mas largo y todo… pero, se me hizo demasiado, así que, lo partí en dos!! Soy tan sanguinaria xD… Porque luego nos jodemos los ojos y… eso no es bueno, hehe… (No, en serio… mi ojo izquierdo ya está cheche x.xUu)  
Haha, y sí... en el próximo capi se aclara cómo diantres pasó que Envy "dejó" (No, la verdad no lo hizo) de ser polígamo y sentar cabeza XDUu Chah... pobre... se le acabó la fiesta (?)

Así que porfis porfis díganme si les gusto este capítulo, qué puedo hacer para mejorarlo, y también lo que esté mal!!

Les agradezco de todo!!

Ahora a darle duro a la continuación ;D charán!

··Blue Windy··  
P.D. Matt y Mello... justo cuando creía que no podría encontrar nada más sepsie que lo sepsie n¬n! -_babeando_-


	11. Camino

Hahaaaaa owo! Qué les dije? Que ahora si voy a darme prisa antes de que me quede sin ideas y todos nos pudramos (?) ;D Ok, no xDUu u.ú Menos de seis meses, mijos, menos de seis meses o.ó

Record de actualización veloz! asdasdasd!

Les advierto que de pronto me volví muy mal hablada… y hay varias palabras altisonantes en este peculiar escrito u.u Espero que no les moleste… x.x -_shot'd_-

Muxas gracias felices a: **lilou-chan**, **Deydra Douce**, **haneko-chan**, **Carolina-HP**, **Kuroe Ryuuzaki**, **mabeling**, **Seiketo Nayset**, **Inuzuka00**, **Nikky Hatake** y **Yakumo De Yoroido** !! TwT Cómo les quiero mijooooos!! ;0; (L)

* * *

En el capítulo anterior:

_Al menos yo era fiel, porque mi palmera sinceramente no hacia ningún intento por ser fiel, podía ser _medio_ tierno, pero lo infiel nadie se lo quitaba. _

_Aún después de haber quedado en que éramos algo serio, el sujeto seguía permitiendo y siguiendo el juego a chicas coquetas que querían, literalmente, _cambiar sus gustos y hacerle volver a la normalidad.

_¡Malditas rameras inútiles!_

_Pero estaba convencido que a pesar de la actitud coqueta de mi Envy, yo seguía teniendo prioridad… ¡yo le interesaba mas que ese montón de zorras baratas!_

* * *

Una No Muy Saludable Obsesión  
_Blue Windy_

Ahora, queremos saber como fue que yo, Edward, llegue a ser el novio completo y fiel de Envy.

Fue bastante simple y… De acuerdo, mentí, fue un infierno…

Me invitó a su casa, porque se aburría demasiado en las tardes, y como soy tan buena persona, decidí complacerle y hacerle compañía en su aburrida vida.

Su casa era grande aunque estaba bastante descuidada, se veía que no le habían dado un buen mantenimiento en un largo tiempo. La fachada era 'blanca', o lo había sido en algún momento y había unas cuantas ventanas y un balcón.

En la cochera había espacio para aproximadamente tres automóviles y un diminuto jardín adornaba la entrada. Asombrosamente el jardín era hermoso, bien cuidado y daba un increíble aire de calma.

Que me hacia mucha falta pues estaba extremadamente nervioso, temblando como vil gelatina mal cuajada… aunque no sabía del todo por qué.

Algo tenía que ver con su madre, creo yo, quien yo no estaba seguro de si conocía las tendencias extrañas de su único hijo.

-¡Dante! Ya estoy en caaaasa- gritó Envy después de cerrar la puerta detrás de nosotros. La casa se veía más grande por dentro. Junto a donde estaba parado había una salita con mueblecitos, un piano contra la pared y una mesa en el centro, a un lado de ésta, unas escaleras de costado con un barandal blanco que daban una vuelta en ciento ochenta al chocar contra la pared y que guiaban al segundo piso: y mas allá de las escaleras, aún en el primer piso, otra sala, pero de mayor tamaño.

Silbé asombrado, observando mi alrededor, lo que se ganó una risa entretenida de Envy, que me observaba con sorna…

Justo después escuché unos pasos venir de las escaleras, y pude ver a una señora, con un vestido muy extraño, de cabello negro y corto. Sus ojos brillantes se pasearon por la planta baja, quedándose un segundo extra sobre mí.

Me puso de nervios, parecía que me odiara con sólo haberme visto. Mi mandíbula comenzó a temblar, haciendo un ruido muy curioso cuando mis dientes chocaban… ¿Cómo podía Envy vivir con una mujer así?

-Aammh… él es Edward- presentó Envy señalándome sin importancia con su pulgar. La madre de Envy asintió desinteresada y terminó de bajar las escaleras, siguiendo en línea recta hasta una puerta, detrás de la cual se podía ver la cocina.

Envy rodó los ojos creo yo que por la conducta de su madre. Acto seguido, me tomó de la muñeca y jaló por las escaleras, casi tirándome en el intento de que me moviera, pero no podía olvidar la mirada de odio de su madre. Algo me decía que ella estaba más que enterada de las tendencias peculiares de su primogénito.

Al llegar al final de la escalera Envy me metió dentro del primer cuarto a la izquierda y cerró la puerta con seguro detrás de él.

Arrojó su mochila al suelo y se dio la vuelta lentamente, sonriendo con malicia. Pero yo seguía demasiado ido, pensando en… si la madre de Envy tuviera la oportunidad de asesinarme _cruel_ y _sanguinariamente_, ¿lo haría?...

Chasqueó los dedos frente a mí un par de veces hasta que me concentré en él. Parpadeé rápidamente, recuperando mi tren de pensamiento más común, que era pensar en lo buena que estaba mi palmera, en lo mucho que se podía babear con solo contemplarla y en lo sexy que se veía en ese momento, mandándome una mirada de: _Voy a violarte, Edward_… ¡_y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto_!

Awww, mierda… ¡su mamá estaba abajo!

Pero él parecía tener un serio caso de Alzheimer, pues se me acercó con aires felinos e intenciones indecorosas, como si estuviera totalmente inconsciente de que su madre estaba abajo haciendo solo-Dios-sabe-qué.

-uhhh… ¿Envy? Tu madre esta abajo- le recordé retrocediendo un paso, antes de que perdiera mi control y me abalanzara sobre él y _mágicamente_ también olvidara el pequeño detalle de que no estábamos solos.

-¿Y qué?

¿Cómo que y qué? ¿Acaso no le importaba que su madre le escuchara haciendo cosas _extrañas_ con otro chico? Bueno… quizás ella creía que yo era una chica, no la culparía pero…

Verga…

Ignoré mi último pensamiento. Envy estaba muy mal de la cabeza. Cómo era posible que no le interesara en lo más mínimo. Admito que hay padres con mentes muy abiertas y todo, pero tanto como para importarles una manzana lo que su hijo hiciera en su habitación con otros chicos… y estar _escuchando_, eso ya era demasiado, no sé qué tenía mi palmera en la cabeza…

Probablemente era mierda…

Y millones de películas pornográficas.

Solté un diminuto grito ahogado cuando Envy me atrapó entre sus fuertes brazos, e intenté huir.

-¿Qué te pasa, Edo?- me preguntó con falsa inocencia.

-¿Cómo que qué me pasa? Tu madre esta abajo, tonto.

-No me importa, Dante puede irse mucho a la fregada, y si nos escucha, ¡pues maldita chismosa!

-Envy- dije con voz algo más baja -¿Tu madre sabe sobre nosotros?- le pregunté ojeándolo con seriedad. Difícil de creer en mí, pero así era. Inmediatamente dejó de jugar y me liberó un poco, aunque todavía con fuerza suficiente para no permitirme alejarme demasiado de él.

-No exactamente, pero debe imaginar algo si te traje a casa… ya debe estar acostumbrada…

¡_QUE_!

Eso ya no me gustó, ¿Cómo que _acostumbrada_? ¿Qué acaso traía chicos diferentes cada día o algo parecido? Mi ceño se frunció y empujé el pecho de Envy con más fuerza, logrando salir de su agarre, me di la vuelta furioso, con los brazos cruzados y maldiciéndolo en mi mente.

Maldito Hijo De Perra…

Ya sabía que era su juguetito, pero que me lo dijera tan en cara no me gustaba en lo absoluto… que su madre ya esta acostumbrada… yo sólo una pieza mas de su enorme colección. ¡Me desagradaba bastante!

Envy resopló y de reojo lo vi arrojarse sobre su asquerosa cama, que probablemente estaría tan sucia como la pobre mesa de pic-nics… esas pobres víctimas de las atrocidades de Envy…

Hablo obviamente de la mesa y la cama, porque a los bastardos y bastardas que se violaba, les regalaba con todo gusto un pase sin retorno ni escalas directo al infierno.

-¿Estas enojadito, Edward?- dijo mi palmera con burla, quitándose los zapatos y metiéndolos bajo su cama, sentándose sobre ésta de piernas cruzadas, con la cabeza ladeada y su cascada de cabello decorando su hermosa cara… ¡Deja de pensar así, Edward… solo trata de engañarte!

Me mordí la lengua con fuerza para no responderle, pues lo que fuera que pudiera responderle sólo le haría reír… aunque mi silencio le hizo reír también.

-Ven aquí…- me indicó abriendo los brazos, como si quisiera abrazarme a larga distancia, invitándome con su sonrisa a acercarmele. Mis piernas actuaron por cuenta propia y me encontré caminando hacia él, ansioso.

Agarró mi mano y tiró de ella lentamente, haciendo que me inclinara sobre él. Guiando con la suya, deslizó mi mano por sobre la colcha de su cama, de un color amarillo claro, hasta por detrás de su espalda y para este momento ya estábamos a punto de estrellar nuestras caras.

Envy sonrió, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Olvidé que te gusta suave…- me susurró, y después me robó un beso pequeñito.

Mal comentario… sólo me hizo sentirme más usado… se había olvidado de _cómo me gustaba_… lo cual significaba que tenía a muchas otras personas a las que… Di vuelta a mi rostro, impidiendo que siguiera besándome.

-¿Soy tu juguetito, Envy?- le solté sin pensarlo demasiado, sin arrepentirme de haberlo dicho. Envy parpadeó un par de veces, y no me sonrió, de hecho creo que estaba demasiado confundido como para sonreír.

-No- dijo simplemente, serio, sin una mueca, con el rostro perfectamente en blanco.

-Yo… siento… que sí- dije seguidamente, mi brazo inmóvil a mi lado, ahora que Envy lo había soltado.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque hay más personas, no soy el único… me siento engañado.

Envy alzó una ceja y fijó sus ojos en diferentes puntos de mi rostro antes de volver a hablar.

-Edward… no te engaño, porque no hay nada serio entre nosotros, y estuviste de acuerdo con ello- dijo como si no tuviera importancia tomando una pose mas cómoda en su cama. Yo seguí mirando el suelo, con las mejillas coloreadas.

-¿Entonces si hay más personas?- pregunté dolido y Envy se mantuvo callado, dándome todas las respuestas que buscaba.

Suspiré.

-Creo que me iré a mi casa, antes de que tu madre me asesine- le sonreí falsamente, recogí mis cosas y me encaminé a su puerta.

Que estaba cerrada con llave…

Giré la llave y al intentar abrir la puerta no pude, resoplé y lo intenté de nuevo girando hacia el otro lado. Pronto ya estaba gritándole y tirando de la puerta como si fuera la fuente del mal, casi colgado de ella. Mi mochila estaba olvidada en el suelo a mi lado y me rehusaba a mirar atrás, donde sabía que Envy luchaba duro por no reírse de mí.

-Estúpida puerta, ¡déjame irme!

-Esa puerta es anti-estúpidos, Edward… lo cual nos dice…

-¡Cállate, Palmera… no tengo tiempo para tus cosas!-le grité irritado. Gran error mió, realmente debo trabajar en controlar esas frases que se cuelan de mi boca, me meten en muchos problemas…

La expresión juguetona-tristona de Envy se modificó a una velocidad anormalmente rápida en una cara del más puro enojo escupido desde el mismísimo infierno. Y en cámara lenta le vi levantarse de su cama y acercarse a donde yo con una peligrosa mirada.

-Yo que tú me la pensaría dos veces antes de insultarme, enano… siendo que estas en mi habitación, atrapado… ¿sabes? Si me fastidias demasiado puede que no sea tan considerado…

-Entonces déjame salir… ¡no tengo intención de seguir con alguien que no me toma en serio!- le grité de regreso, a pesar de sentirme intimidado. ¿Quién habría dicho que el cobayo podía ser tan fiero cuando acorralado?

-¿Cuándo dije que no te tomaba en serio?- gruñó, enojo desbordando de sus palabras.

Buena pregunta…

¡Pero me engañaba! Aunque éramos un poco mas que nada, técnicamente no me engañaba…

Me resbalé por la puerta hasta el suelo, con la mirada perdida.

Soy…

Un…

Imbécil…

-No quiero nada serio, Edward… creo que lo sabes- me informó, clavándome la mirada con dureza. Asentí levemente y desvié la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo no quiero ser solo tu amiguito de a veces, Envy… No soy como tú… sabes que has sido el primero, ¡y tal vez el último en siglos en mi vida! Dime ¿tengo pinta de querer ser la puta de alguien?- dije fuera de mí mismo.

Si eso creía el muy imbécil pues estaba equivocado y tenía mucha mas mierda en el cerebro de lo que me imaginaba.

No me respondió, se arrodilló, quedando a la misma altura que yo, más serio de lo que jamás le había visto, la ira fuera de su rostro, como si jamás hubiera estado ahí y yo simple y marihuanamente me lo hubiera imaginado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- me preguntó, mirándome fijamente.

-¡Quiero un poco de jodido respeto! Siento que soy solamente un objeto que usas para descargar tus frustraciones… y para cuando no tienes nada mejor que hacer… y si no me encuentras entonces ¡rápidamente te agencias a alguien más!- le dije, y me reprimí de decir que yo tenía decencia, pues eso le hubiera ofendido, y por la situación actual, creo que yo tampoco la tengo.

Envy se mordisqueó una uña, pensativo y después me sonrió sinceramente.

-Bueno… prometo no hacerlo tan seguido…

Ahhh sí, eso sin duda _NO_ me hacia sentir mejor…

¡Lo hacía _seguido_! Estúpido Envy, se veía que no tenía conflictos con sus parejas muy a menudo… sólo sexo y más sexo…

Le di la típica mirada de ojos entrecerrados y me crucé de brazos.

Me dieron ganas de decirle algo clicheado en tono dramático, como: '_No puedo seguir con esto'_ o '_Hasta la vista, baby'_… pero sinceramente dudaba mucho que pudiera dejarle aunque quisiera. ¿Quién toca la puerta?... ¿La ironía? ¡Mejor le abrimos!

-Bien, bien… no lo haré del todo ¿de acuerdo?- se rindió Envy, viéndose seriamente arrepentido de haberlo dicho, con tristeza en su carita, jugueteando con la alfombra.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- pregunté esperanzado.

-Sí… creo que tienes razón… no puedo convertirte en lo que no eres… y tu tienes más decencia que yo así que… ¡sin olvidar que me encantas!- concluyó con una sonrisita coqueta y un dedo en alto.

¿Qué había estado el bastardo leyendo mis pensamientos o algo parecido? Y después recapacite sobre lo último que había dicho, me volví rojo de pronto y sonreí levemente.

Pero Envy no había terminado con su acto, no, aún faltaba el cierre con broche de oro…

-Así que como ahora seremos muy fieles y la fregada… Verga, jamás creí que llegaría el día en que _yo_ diría esto… Edward… ¿deseas ser mi novio?

…

Eso suena muy mal… _MUY mal_… que incomodidad- el ojo de Envy se retorció un poco y luego me miró directamente, y yo estaba congelado, con la boca por los suelos, aún no me cabía en la cabeza que él estuviera diciendo eso, y creo que a él tampoco, porque parecía completamente ajeno a la situación.

-Carajo… hoy es el día mas peculiar de mi vida… bueno sin contar aquella ocasión en el parque pero… emh…- balbuceé, Envy simplemente asintió, aún mirándome con seriedad.

-¿Bueno, quieres o no? Más te vale no rechazarme maldito aborto de diablo, nadie me ha rechazado jamás… _JAMAS_, ¿entiendes?- me gruñó en amenaza, sin justificación, realmente no planeaba rechazarle, de hecho pensaba proponerle matrimonio, pero…

-¡Sí!- dije como aceptando que viviría el resto de mi vida a su lado, en salud o enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separase.

Y después reí tonta y _femeninamente_, matando lo ultimo de masculinidad (y decencia) que me quedaba… pero Envy pareció no haberlo notado, simplemente cerró el acuerdo con uno de sus embriagantes besos.

-Entonces… ¿me perdonas por ser tan imprudente?- Su voz de arrepentimiento, de inocentito, y estaba seguro de que si volteaba a verle a los ojos estarían más brillantes que de costumbre y su labio inferior estaría temblando tiernamente… así de buen actor es mi palmera. Por que dudo que lo sintiera del todo…

Aún así, asentí y me abalancé sobre él…

No me había olvidado de que su madre seguía en casa, pero decidí hacerme el desentendido pequeño niño inocente que lo ignoraba por completo… y así fue, además de convertirme en el novio de Envy… me divertí mucho esa tarde…

_((Continuará, para desgracia suya u.ú))_

* * *

·-·Uu See… esto es shit pero de lo que se dice shit xDUu Y el próximo capítulo no cayó muy lejos de éste D: Oh qué horrendos son los bloqueos mentales T-T

Espero que no se hayan decepcionado mucho x.xUu

-_no coff, con el próximo te matan, mija, serio... mejor cámbiate de nombre y de país coff coff_- n nUu

* * *

··**Invitados especiales**·· (cómo se me pudieron olvidar en el capi pasado!! Ahhh!!)

**Allen Walker**: Deplorable demonio, salva este fic de los malditos capítulos de relleno u0ú

xDUu ok no.. etto… 6.6

**Lilo**: No puedo no dejarle Reviews a Blue! Si no le doy Reviews a Blue, se convertirá en una abominación! Llegué tarde, por ir al cyber, para dejarle reviews, por que en casa no hay... no hay maldito Internet Dx!

**Maestro**: Lilo, por qué es tan importante? o oUu

**Lilo**: oxoUu Blue controla el clima… (?)

**La Niña Pelirroja**: ¬¬Uu Estás loca…

(_sha, sha bronca y demás u.u xDUu_)

* * *

owo! Así que… eso es todo xDUu

··Blue Windy··  
P.D. Allen Walker es el Uke Supremooo!! '¬'!


	12. Cuando Estamos Solos

Me cabié de nik!  
xD Y sólo por tardarme les traje algo rarín...

Advertencias: **Lemmoooooon**!! Vamos, que no esta pervertido ni descripitivo… pero se entiende bien lo que pasa… el punto es… que hay **lemmon**! (se suicida) ya les advertí,** yaoi** levecito levecito, pero yaoi a fin de cuentas (es hasta el final, como siempre, por si se lo quieren saltar xD)… lean bajo su propio riesgo, gente…

Si quieren algo mas perve… vayan a leer **Crimson Pleasure**… cofcof_yo no estoy sugiriendo nada eh!_cofcof

Cofcof_no estoy induciendo al pecado!! Para nada!!_Cofcof

_Un Millón de Gracias a: _**Kuroe Ryuuzaki**, **lilou-chan**, **Seiketo Nayset**, **Inuzuka00**, **mabeling**, **haneko-chan**, **Carolina HP**, **Yakumo De Yoroido**, **Noriko Elric**, **Zafira Usui/Marina Hiwatari**, **Yagami Misamisa**, **Winry Elric** y a **Naruko**!!

;0; sé que soy horrible por tardarme los siglos... pero vamos, que traigo buenas noticias :D y la razón por la que me dieron ganas de seguir... Resulta que harán una especia de Remake de FMA que siga la trama del manga!! Sólo por eso, por la dicha y la emoción que esas noticias me traen... actualizaré todas mis historias actualizables de FMA!!

* * *

"_Darte Mil besos, desafiando el Deseo,  
__devorarte de nuevo hasta saciarme de ti.  
__Dibujando tu cuerpo, desatando tus sueños,  
__derretirme en el fuego que me das…  
__Tan sólo con tu amor…"_

_Obsesión- Ana Gabriel_

Una No Muy Saludable Obsesión  
_LitheX_

Mi relación con Envy era cada vez mejor, pero ni que decir de la de Alphonse, que fracasaba a un ritmo alarmante.

Podía escuchar el teléfono siendo colgado con demasiada fuerza una vez al día y luego a Alphonse subir todo berreado a su habitación, encerrarse y ponerse a escuchar rock pesado.

Mi hermano nunca escucha rock pesado… es tan anti-él. Es como pedirme que me haga novio de Winry y deje a Envy. Sí, _así_ de grave.

Pero realmente, por más egoísta que suene, no me preocupaba por eso, la verdad me daba igual. Estaba mucho más ocupado pensando en Envy… pensando en cuando sería nuestro próximo encuentro y en cuánto le extrañaba cuando estábamos lejos.

La verdad últimamente estaba más _niña_ que comúnmente. Lo cual es mucho decir… sólo me faltaba una tonta falda y listo, podría entrar al baño de mujeres y pasar desapercibido… apuesto a que con eso ganaría mucho dinero...

La noticia del rompimiento de Alphonse y Nina no fue tan sorpresiva como en un principio había imaginado que sería, con eso de que casi parecía que esos dos iban a casarse algún día. Cuando Alphonse, al borde de las lágrimas me dijo que Nina había decidido cortarlo por ningún motivo aparente, no pude mas que sentirme muy mal por él.

Me pregunté que haría yo si de pronto llegara Envy de la mano de alguien más y me dijera: "Edward, eres un fracasado, por lo tanto he decidido cambiarte por este bombón que vez aquí a mi lado…"

Claro que eso no fue lo que dijo Nina, pero se entiende el punto.

--

Estaba sentado en la sala, leyendo un artículo de una revista muy perve sobre como sacarle mas provecho a aquellos momentos con tu pareja que me prestó Ling, porque, aunque no lo parezca, él es un tipo muy pervertido, y si él no pude aplicar esos consejos, al menos quiere que se le saque provecho a la revistucha. De pronto sonó el timbre de la casa.

Me levanté fastidiado, escondiendo la revista bajo el sofá y abrí. No esperaba ver a nadie conocido afuera, y así justamente era. Había una niñilla con el pelo negro ahí parada, viéndome con la misma cara aburrida que yo.

-¿Ésta Al?

-¿Quién lo busca?

-Clause.

Alcé una ceja por el nombre pero antes de poder decir cualquier otra cosa apareció mi hermano desde la sala, sosteniendo muy enojado en sus manos la revista que yo había estado leyendo.

-Edward… ¿Qué rayos hacías con est… Clause?- interrumpió su propia frase confundido. Con la cara sonrojada me apuré en quitarle la revista de las manos y me quedé de acople a ver que sucedía con Alphonse y su amiguita.

La invitó a pasar y se fueron a la sala. Me quedé con la cara en blanco en la puerta.

-Qué raro, ¿no?- preguntó una voz en mi oído.

Rompí record en saltos, dando uno de tres metros en el aire, casi vomitando el corazón.

-¡Envy! no me asustes así!

Antes de poder ocultarla, me arrebató la revista de las manos. Me detuvo con una mano mientras con la otra ojeaba el contenido de la misma, silbando en varias ocasiones.

-Vaya, enano… no te creía como el tipo de persona que leía estas cosas- me dio una sonrisa seductiva – ¿Pensando en algo?

Rodé los ojos quitándole el objeto de las manos para esconderlo después entre la pila de periódicos sin leer.

Si alguien lo encontraba siempre podía echarle la culpa a Barry, el repartidor, y decir que es un pervertido sin cura.

Es un tipo raro… a que me creerían…

Cerré la puerta de mi casa y bajé por las escaleras de la entrada, esperando que Envy me siguiera para ir por ahí a donde no nos vieran a… no sé, _convivir más el uno con el otro_, pero el tipo no me siguió, se quedó parado en la entrada mirándome con una ceja en alto.

-¿Seguro que dejarás a tu hermano con una chica solos en tu casa?- me preguntó con las manos en la cadera. Parpadeé un par de veces y luego miré el suelo. No había pensado en eso…

-Bah… Alphonse no es de ese tipo. Nunca llegó a nada raro con Nina, dudó que _lo haga_ con una niña con la que ni siquiera sale, seguro estarán bien- dije, Envy parecía dudar de cómo sabía yo que mi hermano nunca había hecho nada raro con Nina, pero afortunadamente no preguntó. Y qué bueno, porque no sé si podría haberle explicado que… bueno… se relaciona con el peculiar video que guardo bajo siete llaves…

-Bueno, eso se puede saber muy bien con lo correcta que era esa otra chica- dijo en vez- ¿Pero sabes algo de ésta? Hay veces en que las amigas, para hacer que sus amigos dejen de estar deprimidos por haber terminado, hacen…

-Shhhhhhhhhhhh… ¡Alphonse no haría nada así!- le grité sonrojado por imaginarme a Al… ¡Oh, dios mío! Ese es un lugar al que jamás habría querido ir!!

Sacudí mi cabeza para sacar ese horrible pensamiento y me eché a caminar por la calle, Envy me siguió después de unos segundos.

Fuimos al parque y nos escondimos por ahí entre los árboles. Algo que me encantaba de ese parque es que tenía zonas apartadas donde podías esconderte y nadie se daba cuenta, aunque claro que también podían violarte y nadie lo notaría, podías esconder un cadáver ahí y a nadie le pasaba por la cabeza… vale, tal vez no fuera tan bueno, pero por el momento si lo era, porque Envy y yo podíamos hacer lo que se nos hinchara y no había peligro de que llegaran un par de viejas a decirnos que nos iríamos al infierno por ello.

Me recargué contra un árbol, con mi mejor mirada inocente, mientras Envy ponía su mirada de depredador y se me acercaba cauteloso. Se presionó contra mí, sosteniendo mis manos a mis lados, haciéndome imposible huir aunque quisiera hacerlo. Aproveché que estábamos tan cerca para besar su cuello, porque sabía que a él le gustaba que lo hiciera, pero cuando me acerqué, percibí algo diferente en él… olía diferente…

Así es… tan obsesionado estoy con la palmera que incluso sé como huele normalmente, y sabía con toda seguridad que ese NO era su aroma normal…

Claro que era la colonia rara que siempre usaba… pero había otra cosa… como algo mezclado con eso…

-Oye… ¿te pasa algo?- me preguntó alejándose un poco con los ojos entrecerrados. Parpadeé e hice el pensamiento a un lado… imaginando que simplemente… me había estado poniendo el cuerno con algún otro bastardo (o bastarda) por ahí, lo cual no fue muy bueno.

Me encanta mi manera de tranquilizarme a mí mismo. Mi manera tan fabulosa de darme ánimos…

La verdad ni siquiera sabía porque me molestaba, no había esperado que Envy cumpliera con su parte, esa de ser muy correcto y muy fiel y muy todo conmigo; y la muy perra no hacía mucho esfuerzo por ocultar lo que fuera que hacía con quien fuera que lo haciera. Se hacía el desentendido cuando yo andaba cerca, pero quien sabe que atrocidades haría mientras yo inocentemente leía las revistas de Ling…

Oh, la _infidelidad_…

-Envy… hueles extraño…- dije finalmente sin mucho pensarlo.

Mi palmera sólo alzó una ceja, dándome a entender que él creía que yo estaba loco y con deficiencia olfativa… sin olvidar que sufría de ataques de psicosis y esquizofrenia.

Justo ahora escuchaba una vocecilla que me decía "Envy te engaña, Envy te engaña…. Debes violarlo por ello!! Hazlooo…"

Maldigo mi cuerpo…

-Es en serio…-continué -Es como una combinación de tu perfumito de siempre y otra cosa… ¿estuviste jugando con los menjurjes de tu mami? Tan marica como siempre, mi Envisito…- me burlé. Últimamente era muy valiente… o muy tonto… y aún tenía mi esquizofrenia.

Creo que le molestaba sólo para incitarlo a hacerme algo… si lo tengo a alrededor de un metro de distancia no puedo soportar que no me este tocando, soy raro de esa forma…

-No, idiota… estuve jugando con los perjumenes de tu padre… si huelo a homosexual, es por eso…- me respondió con una sonrisa maligna, que simplemente se amplió al ver mi mueca de inconformidad. Bastardo infernal…

-Bueno, ya… ¿Por qué hueles raro?

Envy se encogió de hombros, haciéndose el inocente, pero así como es bueno para manosear, es terrible para ocultar… eso, o talvez no estaba muy interesado en ocultar nada, pues la verdad él tenía pinta de ser uno de esos tipos manipuladores que son capaces de hacerte creer que la luna es de queso sólo porque ellos lo dicen.

Entrecerré los ojos, mirándole fijamente por unos buenos cinco minutos, hasta que se enfadó y suspirando resignado se alejó un tanto, devolviéndome mi espacio personal.

-¿Y bien?- pregunté de brazos cruzados, como típica esposa celosa. No por nada digo que soy medio femenino. Esta bien, esta bien, femenino y medio…

-Nada- respondió –Estás alucinando, Edo… no creo oler _raro_, pero no sé… no soy tan narcisista como para saber con perfección como huelo. Aunque supongo que alguien con tan poca vida como tú podría darse cuenta… y si tanto te interesa, pues, te diré... cambié de perfumito… emh… para ti. Pero si no lo aprecias pues bueno… muy tu pedo… no lo volveré a hacer, has de sufrir la desgracia y deshonra de tu raza, rubio pigmeo…- concluyó en tono dramático. Creo que él creía que yo era estúpido, y que obvio no notaría toda la incoherencia que acababa de decirme…

Y por otro lado…

¿A que mierda se refería con _rubio pigmeo_? Palmera estúpida…

-No sabes… lo mucho me que incita a _hacerte cosas_ esa cara tuya de enojo, rubio pigmeo- me susurró Envy al oído en mi momento de descuido por estar maldiciéndolo.

-Ya, Envy, estamos hablando de algo serio, ¡No seas joto!- intenté alejarlo, ¿pero para que me engañó? Si digo intenté, es porque en realidad no lo hice…

-¡Já! ¿Me dices joto a mí? ¿Quién es el chico, _rubio pigmeo_, que se excita con los toques de otro hombre tan fácilmente?

Me sonrojé, pero la batalla no la ganaría él.

-Si a ti se te puede llamar _chico_…

Y me apretó demasiado contra el triste tronco del pobre árbol, quien apuesto a que ya se estaba poniendo nervioso, así como la pobre mesa de pic-nics.

Dolía un poquito, debo admitir…

Maldita sea, esta bien, lo gritoooo, lo gritooooo… ¡me estaba sacando el relleno! (1)

-¡Aaaauuuu!- gemí, echando la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Repite eso, enano… ¿Quién es una vieja, eh?- gruñó en mi oído… tocándome con su increíblemente bien entrenada mano. Demasiado para mí… no pude resistirlo…

-Yoooooo… ¡yo soy una viejaaaaa!

Mi palmera simplemente rió maléficamente… y para ese momento ya tenía completamente eliminado de mi cabeza ese pequeño detalle de su extraño y mezclado olor.

Y si lo pienso ahora, no es difícil saber a que se debía.

--

-¡Por Jesucristo, Alphonse!

-¡No es lo que parece, hermanoooo!

Maldita frase choteada, ¿Cuántas novelas al día mira mi hermanito menor? Demasiadas como para andar ya con sus cosas raras… lo que hacía era digno de una novela de esas dramáticas a más no poder.

No llevaba ni dos días de haber cortado con Nina… y ya estaba en plena alfombra con la tal Clause.

¿Soy yo, o esto no es normal?

Puse mi mejor mirada de sorpresa asqueada, como si hubiera descubierto a mi hermano cogiendo con el gato en la mesa de la cocina donde comíamos todos los días.

Con las porquerías que me hace ver Envy en su computador, no fue difícil…  
Eemh, sí… uno se acostumbra a esa cara después de un tiempo.

Alphonse se levantó de inmediato, y Clause, medio ida, se sentó parpadeando rápidamente. Despeinada y con la ropa algo arrugada se veía como la perfecta chica inocente de quien los demás se aprovechan, y Al estaba que se podía cocinar un huevo en su cara…

Envy, detrás de mí, aguantaba la risa, emitiendo un extraño sonido gutural que más que nada daba miedo.

Estaba rodeado de raros… llegue a la conclusión en ese instante.

-¿Y bien?- dije a continuación, con las manos en la cintura, fulminando a mi hermanito con la mirada. No debería estar haciendo esto, después de todo ¿no soy yo quien ha llegado hasta el final con Envy?

Alphonse parecía al borde de un ataque, y Clause sólo me miraba con odio, yo no se que planeaba hacer esa niña, pero sospechaba que algo tenía que ver con que Al de pronto sucumbiera a sus hormonas y bueno…

Mi pobre alfombra… cómo lo siento por ella…

En eso estaba, mirando a Al y a Clause alternadamente cuando sentí un par de sexys brazos cerrarse al rededor de mí, como intentando calmarme y dejarles en paz.

-¡Oye! Déjame ¿Qué no vez que estoy enseñándole moral a mi hermano?

-Claro… Con eso de que te sobra moral… porque, obvio no eres tú el que hoy en el parque dejó que yo…

Me di vuelta sonrojadísimo y le cubrí la boca con ambas manos, y con esa vocecilla dándome ordenes en el cerebro le fulminé con la mirada, pero el maldito parecía entretenidísimo y ni una pizca arrepentido.

-Emh… luego hablamos, Al… ya puedes despedir a tu amiga.

-¡Pero, Edward!- refutó Alphonse, algo molesto –¡Yo no digo nada de que Envy venga y hagan _cosas_ en tu cuarto!

Jamás pensé que oiría a Alphonse decir algo así… Jamás me pasó por la cabeza que Al, _MI_ Al pudiera decir algo así… y defender sus, emh… llamémosles… _derechos reproductivos_, por ponerles un nombre.

Y eso me enfurecía.

-¡Me dejaron a mí a cargo!- le grité- Y no recuerdo que madre dejara dicho que tenías permitido _coger_ en su ausencia. ¡Así que lo siento mucho, Alphonse!

Los ojos de mi hermano se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras se coloreaban más sus mejillas y daba una rápida mirada a la reacción de Clause.

Ella seguía ahí tirada, intentando matarme con la mirada.

Estaba seguro de que me estaba llamando enano muy dentro de su mente…

Y eso también me enfurecía.

-¡A quién llamas enano, niña!

La mocosa rodó los ojos y se arregló la blusa, para ponerse de pie después, como si no hubiera estado haciendo nada con _mi_ hermanito en _mi_ alfombra, como si fuera la perfecta niña inocente que jamás ha visto porno en su vida…

-Edward… odio decir '_te lo dije_', así que no lo haré, ¿pero sabes qué?… como que sospecho con el pecho, y calculo con… el pie derecho, que sería el momento perfecto para restregártelo en la cara- dijo Envy tomando mis manos para que no le cubriera la boca, y haciendo un terrible esfuerzo por no mearse de la risa.

Ahí estaba yo, matando a Envy con la mirada, cuando Clause se aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno, Al. Creo que ya me iré, porque si no mi madre se preocupara. Entonces, ¿sí vamos mañana al cine?- dijo la desgraciada, con tono melosito, mirando a mi hermanito con ojos grandes y brillantes.

Al parpadeó un par de veces nervioso, dándome una pequeñísima mirada de inseguridad, y pareció enojarse de verme completamente fúrico y gritándole mentalmente que le dijera a Clause que no, así que con las cejas fruncidas respondió:

-Sip, te veo ahí a las cinco, ¿de acuerdo?

Clause sonrió, le besó en los labios, nos lanzó una ultima mirada de odio y asco… y se fue meneando sus caderas hacia donde la puerta. Al la siguió de inmediato, creyendo descortés no acompañarla hasta ahí.

Resoplé para después cruzarme de brazos.

-¡Oh, cielos! Ahora que lo pienso, creo que yo también debería irme, porque si no mi mamita se preocupara por mí- dijo Envy de pronto, al verme como estaba.

-¡Nada, infeliz! Tú vienes conmigo- le grité tomándole la mano antes de que se me fuera. Esperé a oír la puerta cerrándose y escuchar los únicos pasos de mi hermano, con su particular forma de caminar, y hasta que no lo vi regresar con la intención de seguir alegando fue cuando decidí que mi tarea estaba cumplida y comencé a alejarme con Envy de la mano sin intención de dejarle irse.

-¡Edward!- llamó mi hermano.

-¡Nada, ya me fui!- le grité por respuesta al llegar a final de las escaleras. Pude escuchar un resoplido y su particular forma de caminar de regreso hasta la sala, no se si para recordar aquellos bellos minutos con la tipa (lo cual también me enfurecía) o a lamentarse, pero yo corrí de inmediato a la habitación de mis padres y me asomé por la ventana. Sólo hasta que vi a Clause caminando calle arriba, ya suficientemente lejos, me calmé y decidí hacer lo que venía a hacer con Envy, sólo que claro no en la habitación de mis padres… no estoba tan enfermo aún.

Mi palmera mordía su uña desinteresado y sin avisarle lo empecé a empujar hasta que salimos del cuarto y de la mano lo llevé hasta el mío, cerrando después la puerta con seguro.

-¿Estás enojado?- me preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos, irguiéndose después de que lo aventé en mi cama.

-Algo- le respondí con una sonrisa malvada, que él correspondió de igual manera.

-Mhh… ¿quieres pasar al _paso dos_, _Edward_?- me preguntó dándome una mirada sexy, aún mordiendo su dedo –Es oportunidad única hoy para compensarte… y que vuelva tu buen humor…

'¿_El paso dos_?' Me pregunté confundido y ladeé mi cabeza para hacérselo notar a la tonta de mi palmera.

-O no sé si sea el tres…- dijo para sí mismo, después se encogió de hombros y volvió a clavar sus ojos en los míos –Ya sabes… dejar de ser virgen por completo de una buena vez, _Edward_…

Se me fue el alma… de verdad…  
Me sonrojé sin esperar ni un segundo y aparté la mirada.

Sí quería, apuesto a que era maravilloso… pero Envy tenía esa mala costumbre de burlarse de mí de vez en cuando (entiéndase: la mayor parte de las veces), así que prefería quedarme en lo cotidiano para evitarme humillaciones.

-No me burlaré, si eso piensas… no hoy… porque hoy cumplimos ¿recuerdas?

Ahhh era verdad, ya decía yo que hoy era especial… y ahora hacía más coherencia que se hubiera puesto perfumito diferente… o eso quise pensar. Cumplíamooooos… ¿Cuánto iba ya? Tendría que ver mi calendario, porque Don Desubicado no vino… pero vine yo de reemplazo…

-Yo te guío, Ed… ¿sí?- me preguntó, con expresión inocentita, estirando su mano hasta mí. Miré mi reloj, eran a penas las siete y media, mis padres no regresarían hasta las diez y cuarto pasaditas, ¡pero qué suerte!

Pasé saliva y asentí nervioso… más nervioso que cuando me fugué al parque con él. Principalmente porque ese día ni siquiera sabía que terminaría haciéndolo en una mugrosa mesa de pic-nics con Envy.

Ahora ya sabía lo que venía y eso me estresaba sin fin…

Desperté de mi trance para entrar en otro cuando sentí labios tibios y tiernos besarme, y manos curiosas ya en mi cintura, atrayéndome hacía él, retrocediendo hasta mi cama.

Envy subió primero, sin soltar mi mano y me jaló hacia él una vez yo también hube subido, volvimos a besarnos con pasión, de esa manera que tanto me gusta a mí, porque él es mas del tipo rudo que quiere acabar rápido y no tiene demasiado tiempo para trivialidades como esas… me gusta tomarme mi tiempo, sentir que es algo, que hay más alrededor de este acto que sólo placer, pero así soy yo solamente.

Envy me entiende, y se toma la molestia de ir a mi paso cuando esta conmigo, me toca lentamente, me besa como si sintiera cariño por mí, me lo hace lento, para dejarme disfrutar todo esto y aquello y sólo a veces pierde el control y se acelera… y eso también es gratificante, pero nada como la calma.

Cuando menos lo noté, mi torso estaba ya desnudo y Envy se entretenía despertando la piel de mi pecho con su boca y su lengua, su manos sujetándome con algo de fuerza, me gustaba pensar que para que él tuviera la seguridad de que no me le escaparía, aunque quizás sólo quería tener un punto de apoyo.

Me mordió y no pude evitar gemir, cerrando los ojos para concentrarme en no ser demasiado ruidoso… Que estuviera enojado con Al no significaba que tenía que hacerle escuchar todo lo que hacíamos.

-E-espera- le pedí, se alzó y pasó el dorso de la mano por sobre la boca, como limpiándose, me miró cuestionarte. Tambaleándome un poco me estiré hasta mi mesa de noche y encendí el estéreo, afortunadamente tenía música suave… si yo no era ningún estúpido, para algo tenían que servir las revistas de Ling. Subí el volumen un tanto y Envy me sonrió con complicidad.

Traté de decir algo pero me tardé demasiado y al segundo siguiente ya tenía a Envy de nuevo atacándome con su fiera boca ardiente.  
Llené mis manos con su cabello y me dejé llevar, al final él mismo terminó despojándose de su propia ropa y la mía, dejándonos en completa desnudez frente al otro, aún me avergonzaba hasta cierto punto, y por eso cerré los ojos agachando la mirada.

-¿Quieres o no, Edward?- me preguntó al oído, pasando su mano por _allá_ donde les conté el otro día. Gemí por respuesta, moviendo mi cabeza simplemente.  
-¿Lo haces tú… o lo hago yo?

Hablaba demasiado, concluí en ese momento, finalmente abriendo los ojos, ensombrecidos creo, o al menos así estaban los de Envy, quiero pensar que era igual conmigo.

_Te quiero…_

Lo tomé por la nuca y lo atraje hacia mí, después no se cómo hice para darnos vuelta y que él estuviera contra la cabecera, conmigo por encima, besándole… mi interior parecía arder, deseaba tenerle jadeando mi nombre como lo hacía él conmigo, aunque eso era ya demasiado pedir, en especial para mi primera vez.

Fui bajando desde su boca, apenas dejando un rastro a través de su cuerpo erizado… amaba su respiración difícil… era genial pensar que era gracias a mi que llegaba a ese estado. Lo toqué apenas y se retrajo un poco… es tan sensible…

No me agradaba la idea de meter _eso_ en mi boca, pero si me iba a dejar meter _esto_ en su _aquello_… entonces… Me estaba revolviendo yo solo, así que decidí dejar en paz mis dudas y hacerlo de una vez por todas.

Suspiró al sentir la cálida cavidad de mi boca cerrarse a su alrededor y de reojo le vi apretar las sabanas, a que esto no se lo esperaba, ¡maldito degenerado!

Dejé mi mano sobre su abdomen, bajo sus costillas, para sentir su respiración acelerada pues ahora lo único que escuchaba era un latido incesante, pulsante… me enloquecía…

Envy no dijo nada más, tan sólo emitía sonidos ahogados de vez en cuando y hacía lo mejor por controlar el movimiento reflejo de sus caderas.

Acabaría yo pronto si no dejaba de actuar así, de moverse así, de respirar como creía que lo hacía…

Me olvidé los latidos… tan sólo escuchaba un zumbido y la voz de Envy.

_Más fuerza_, me dije y eso hice, y obtuve resultados inmediatos. Envy tomó mi cabellera con una mano, con la otra trataba de averiguar que mierda hacía, auque lo sabía perfectamente… Le dejé hacer lo que quisiera, acelerar el paso al ritmo que deseaba con sus manos, y escurrir sus dedos dentro de mi boca también.

Me irritó un poco, lo suficiente para calmarme un tanto y resistir.

Se acabó viniendo con un gimoteo que no le conocía… talvez porque la última vez que había hecho esto estaba demasiado preocupado por si me ahogaba o no, si le gustaría al final o no para realmente poner atención a sus reacciones.

Lo tragué todo sin segundos pensamientos, sin detenerme a recapacitar… capaz que vomitaba de hacerlo…

Sus piernas temblaron y se dejó caer, respirando con dificultad. Parecía débil… me sorprendió lo mucho que podía cambiar de un momento a otro… tal vez se tomaba el papel de dominado muy en serio.

Verle así me excitaba como nada… a mi merced… solo… vulnerable…

Imité lo que él solía hacer conmigo e introduje mis dedos en mi boca, mientras Envy recuperaba su aliento, con los ojos cerrados, los dejé lo mas mojados que pude, y no me ocupe de asegurarme no chorrear saliva por todos lados… o lo que fuera que hubiera en mi boca y disfruté de ver ese sobresalto por la acción que no esperaba de mí. No quise mirarle a los ojos, me entretuve mirando su cuerpo, y descubrí marcas enrojecidas en su vientre… no sabía que había hecho eso… talvez demasiado ocupado con otras cosas… como encontrar como respirar…

Aumenté el numero a dos y de nuevo escuche un sonido provenir de Envy, ¿acaso pensaba que no lo haría?

Estaba mal de la cabeza, el muy inútil…

¿Eran dos… o tres? Me encogí de hombros, moviendo mis dedos y divirtiéndome con la manera en que mi palmera actuaba por esto, disfrutando, haciéndomelo saber por su lenguaje corporal, contraía sus músculos, se encogía de hombros, o movía demasiado las piernas… El punto es que me entretenía demasiado y sólo hasta que escuché su voz ronca recapacité.

-Hazlo ya, maldito… no quiero… esperar…

Estaba temblando, noté en ese momento, aún oía mi corazón en los tímpanos y de hecho podía sentir el palpitar con fuerza en mi pecho… hacía calor… hacía mucho calor…

Me situé en posición y un vació se abrió en mi mente al momento de entrar finalmente. No pude evitar hacer ruidos fuertes, y mordí mi propia mano para acallarme, multiplicando el mismo movimiento, olvidando la lentitud que me gustaba llevar por completo… como desquiciado… ahora comprendía otro par de cosas…

Tartamudeé su nombre asiendo su mano, que se cerró con fuerza alrededor de la mía, mi otra mano en sus caderas, sujetándolo, talvez hiriéndole también.

No escuchaba nada concreto, sólo ese fracasado zumbido en mi cabeza y música lejana, jadeos que era probable fueran míos y sentía tanto calor cerrarse alrededor de mi… más… más…

¡_Más_!

Me borré del mundo entonces, me perdí, entré a una dimensión alterna, no veía nada además de puntos blancos frente a mis ojos y sentía ondas casi eléctricas surgiendo desde mi vientre y por el resto de mi cuerpo con velocidad, sintiendo un profundo contacto entre cada parte de mi ser como nunca lo había sentido… ni siquiera veces anteriores… y no supe que tenía esta de diferente…

_Te quiero…_

Volví de golpe, calor, humedad, cansancio… sobre todo cansancio… hice el último esfuerzo al salir de Envy y después me tiré sobre él tratando de no tocarle demasiado… pues tenía demasiado calor, pero queriendo estar cerca suyo a toda costa… lo necesitaba…

-Envy…- dije por último, besando su cuello para después caer dormido, antes de hacerlo sin embargo, me abrazó también y me dijo '_lo siento_' en voz muy baja, tanto que casi me lo pierdo… pero no fue así…

_Te quiero… Idiota…_

_(( Continuará, for fuck's sake x0x ))_

* * *

(1) No en ese sentido, gente Perve! xDD

* * *

o.O Díganme… por favor… que yo no escribí esto! Ahhhhhh (se muere porque es el más decente lemmon que ha escrito en su inútil vida cofcof _miento, hay uno mejor en Crimson Pleasure_ cofcof) ahhhh yo no escribí estoooo!!  
emh… q-qué opinan? A-apesta?

Aru en perve-mode es genial… mwahaha!! No me asesinen por favor! Pero a a veces pienso que para sus catorce años es un poquitín lento… realmente, necesita comportarse mas como un chico (_urgido_) de catorce…

Y Edward actuando medio incestuoso es simplemente demasiado cómico como para dejarlo pasar… pero no habrá el radical giro a Elricest, eso es un hecho xD

Cof no cuando tengo Edvy para abastecerme por un buen rato cof

xD

Comentarios, pwease?!

··Lithex (ex-Blue Windy)··  
(_Abusando de los cofcof_)

P.D. ¡Yo, obvio, sigo sin inducir al pecado, eh!


	13. Inmutable

Hey, yo! x) Soy demasiado hdp, lo sé, lo sé...

Hace tiempo que me he apartado de todo este asunto del anime. Ahora veo series... y otras cosas nada sanas como A Shot At Love With Tila Tequila (no pregunten, no tengo idea de por qué xDDDD Sólo me resulta hilarante!) y no merezco su perdón u-u  
Ya sé que cambié la magia y genialidad del anime por una estupidez que no vale la pena... pero baaaah... así son mis gustos, van y vienen... u-u

En fin, no quiero quedarles mal, así es que aquí está el capítulo trece (Thirteen, omg, House!) de Una No Muy Saludable Obsesión. Espero que hayan tenido felices fiestas, y todo eso :D Feliz año nuevo a todos!

Gracias especiales a:

haneko-chan, Mai-Kusakabe, lilou-chan, mabeling, Noriko Elric, sada-nyu, neliam_91, Yakumo De Yoroido, Lionel Dahmer, Neko-O, Kuroe Ryuuzaki, Inuzuka00, Winry Elric, DarkCat14 y al amor de mi vida: Ximena!!! xDDDD

Gracias, gente!!!

Advertencia: Insinuaciones de algo que no es Envyed (Cómo me he atrevido, shame on meeee!!!) x) Lo siento, pero es necesario!

* * *

Una No Muy Saludable Obsesión  
_LitheX_

Cuando bajé a despedir al estúpido de Envy, que parecía querer empezar con la lista de 'Cosas de las cuales burlarme por la inexperiencia de Edward', evité a toda costa la mirada de total y completa reprobación de mi hermanito.

Si no era idiota el niño, sabía perfectamente lo que había acontecido aquella noche en mi habitación.

Tenía los brazos cruzados, además estaba algo encogido de hombros y haciendo un puchero, tratando de incinerarme con sus ojos.

-Ya, rubio pigmeo, no tienes que acompañarme hasta la puerta como caballero- dijo Envy riendo –no cuando acabas de aprovecharte ruinmente de mi cuerpo. ¡Oh, pobre de mí!

Entrecerré los ojos y di una rápida mirada atrás, aún pensaba que era posible que Alphonse no se hubiera enterado, pero, parado a unos cuantos metros en exactamente la misa pose de brazos cruzados, entrecerró aún mas los ojos…

¡Oh mi dios, se parecía a Ling!

-Ya cállate, rarete- le dirigí a Envy, algo apenado.

Mi palmera ensanchó su sonrisa y abrió la puerta. Antes de irse, sin embargo, me dejó sorprendido con otra de esas cosas raras e inesperadas que suele hacer. Se acercó, levantó mi cabeza y me besó la frente levemente, revolvió mi cabello con cariño y cuando menos me di cuenta ya iba huyendo calle abajo. Corriendo.

¿Qué clase de anormal era? No hacía ni media hora que estaba de quejumbroso maldiciendo el hecho de que mis padres volverían y no podía quedarse dormido y ahora iba corriendo y dando vueltas a plena calle.

Debía tener mucha estamina.

Sonreí pervertidamente y cerré la puerta, me recargué después contra ésta, con los ojos cerrados, recordando… porque soy un desgraciado que adora recordar…

Casi me olvidé de un detalle.

-Ejem, ejem…

Abrí los ojos inmediatamente y deje de sonreír pervertidamente, para ofrecer una risita apenada y hacer lo mejor por huir. Pero Alphonse no lo permitiría.

-Edward… espero que hayan usado protección…

La saliva se me fue por otro lado. Cuando me recuperé le miré con ojos desorbitados.

-¿Protección para qué? No puedo embarazarlo, Alphonse…

De acuerdo, pésima respuesta…

Alphonse abrió los ojos igual. Cuando algo le daba pena preguntarlo de frente, entonces… siempre hacía algo así como un camino de preguntas alrededor del hecho hasta sacar las respuestas que esperaba. Y como que me daba la ligera impresión de que había dejado todo tan claro como… tan claro como que Clause era una resbalosa.

-¿No pones atención en las platicas de sexología que nos dan en la escuela?

-Ehhh… no.

No puedo, aunque quisiera es imposible poner atención. Si escucho la palabra sexo, entonces pienso en Envy, y salirme por mi cuenta de una fantasía con Envy hasta la fecha me resulta imposible.

Alphonse me preocupaba, tenía una mirada horrorizada y se había llevado las manos a la boca.

Oh, mierda… yo ya estaba empezando a sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

Una vez nos mostraron unas graficas (que yo mas bien vi como una cama y cadenas, no pregunten, así estoy de enfermo) relacionadas con embarazos… no recuerdo de que eran… pero con las mutaciones raras por causa de la radiación de hoy en día…

¡NOO!

Imaginé que las graficas eran de: de cada cien hombres, uno es capaz de engendrar vida porque nuestro mundo se esta yendo al carajo.

Envy no era precisamente el chico perfectamente normal. Era todo lo contrario; y así harían más sentido todas las cosas raras que notaba, como: que tuviera algunas facciones de niña, cintura, voz rara… y uhhh… que cambiara de aroma tan radicalmente…

Bueno, esa no era una cosa rara, pero para calmar mi sexto sentido de infidelidad, pues dejémoslo en que sí.

-¡Podría contagiarte una ETS!- exclamó Alphonse después de unos segundos en los que se recuperó de su sorpresa, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Parpadeé perplejo un par de segundos. Y rompí en carcajadas.

-Uff, que alivio…

-¿Cómo dices eso, que acaso quieres tener herpes?

Resoplé y agité mi mano quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Pues claro que no. Pero preferiría eso a tener que soportar pequeños precoces que hereden la facilotez de Envy.

Alphonse no pareció comprender, y eso me alegró. No sé cómo habría quedado ante sus ojos después de que hubiera pensado que yo era tan imbécil que incluso pensaba en MPreg y cosas así.

Y como realmente no tenía nada de ganas de discutir mi vida sexual con mi hermanito menor, al cual acababa de privar de tener la suya propia, me fui.

O intenté hacerlo.

-Edward eres muy descuidado. ¿Cuanto llevas de relación con él? Unos cuantos meses ¿no? Y no habían pasado más de dos semanas la primera vez que creo que lo hiciste, ¡y a que tampoco te protegiste!

Me volví fastidiado.

-Si tu problema es que voy demasiado rápido, Al ¡Primero mira tu historial! ¡No tienes nada con esa niña y ya estabas a pleno faje con ella en _nuestra_ sala!

Alphonse se quedó callado, aparentemente enojado, pero después de respirar profundo varias veces y contar hasta diez en voz baja se calmó y suspiró. Agitó la cabeza de lado a lado un par de veces y sonrió levemente.

Lo cual me enfureció más. ¿Cómo mierda hacía para tener tanto autocontrol?

Me di la vuelta indignado y me marché…

Pero odiarle no me salvó de tener que hacer de su niñera dos días después.

La maestra del nene decidió que tenían que hacer un trabajo en equipos y el muchachito se largó con un amigui suyo (que yo rezaba al Dios Pan porque no fuera Zorra-Clause) y como al pobre lo podían violar de regreso, tenía que ir yo a recogerlo porque ya era nochecita.

_Caminando_.

No tenía mucho sentido, digo, si tuviera un auto pues… sonaba coherente… pero no era así…

-Anda, Edward, y te doy permiso de quedarte hasta más tarde con tu novia la próxima vez que salgan- me sobornó mi madre… y no pude decirle que no…

… era _novia_…

Igual acabé yendo por mi hermanito a eso de las nueve y pico el viernes.

-------------------

La noche era fría. Desde hacía ya dos días había estado haciendo un jodido frió de mierda, y yo sin suéter. Creo que debería llevar uno conmigo a todos lados, siendo que resultan tan útiles.

No tardé mucho en encontrar la casa del amiguito de Alphonse, Fletcher. Era grande y bonita, se veía que se vivía tranquilamente ahí.

Toqué el timbre y esperé unos momentos, maldiciendo al cochino frío que parecía querer instalarse en mi cuerpo, y quizá formar estalactitas con mi sangre que me perforaran las venas y me dejaran deforme... y entonces Envy ya no querría seguir saliendo conmigo... ¡Por dios, NO!

Mientras pensaba en que Don Baja-Autoestima había tomado posesión de mi cuerpo, comencé a frotarme los brazos a una velocidad alarmante para tratar de mantenerme tibio, sin muchos resultados.

Escuché una voz dentro de la casa gritar "un segundo" y no pude contener mi gritó de sorpresa al ver en la puerta a aquel rubio bonito. Russell, creo que se llamaba.

Él parecía igual de sorprendido que yo, nos miramos con los ojos bien abiertos unos segundos, ninguno con la iniciativa de querer hablar primero.

Dos minutos pasaron en completo silencio, hasta que a Russell se le escapó una sonrisa divertida; era cómico, parecía que creyera que venía a visitarle a él.

Hahaha.

¡NO! Eso NO era bueno. Abrí y cerré la boca varias veces como pez perdedor que por idiotita se salió del agua, olvidándoseme el idioma por completo. Decidí darme la vuelta y escapar como marica, pero no pude pues en menos de lo que canta un grillo ya me había jalado dentro de la casa y cerrado la puerta detrás de nosotros.

-Umh….- dudé.

-Vienes por Al, ¿No?

¡Oh, valla! Eso me calmaba, al menos no había pensado que venía porque estaba tontamente enamorado de él. ¡Jamás haría algo así! No es como si me obsesionara locamente con una persona… naaaaah… jamás…

Asentí levemente con una sonrisa.

-Excelente, pasa… siéntete como en casa… te llamas Edward ¿no?

-Sí, gracias- le respondí y agradecí, siguiéndolo hasta la sala de su casa, era acogedora y pensé que si me quedaba sólo, probablemente me dormiría.

Me invitó con una seña a sentarme en uno de los grandes y cómodos sofás. Lo hice, incómodo por razones que no podía identificar.

-Yo soy Russell Tringham…- se presentó extendiéndome su mano, la estreché levemente y asentí, asegurándole que me había enterado.

-Dime ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Ahhh, no gracias… esperaré a Alphonse…

-Es verdad, vienes por él… aguarda.

Me guiñó un ojo rápidamente y se levantó del sofá, subió por las escaleras, y lo perdí de vista.

Me quedé confundido y semi-perturbado en el mullido sofá.

Bajó después de unos minutos.

-Dicen que les falta un poco… tal vez puedas esperarlos…

-Sí, sí… no importa- me di prisa en responder.

Comenzaba a ponerme nervioso. ¿Cuántos años tenía el chico de cualquier manera?

-Umh… ¿Están tus padres?- traté de hacer plática, pero como que no sirvió mucho…

Rió, mirándome de manera muy extraña, de esas miradas que Envy me dirigía a veces… era esa mirada de: 'niñito picarón'.

-NOOO… no es eso- me apresuré en aclarar moviendo mis brazos frente a mi cara, sentí el sofá hundirse un poco, causado por Russell al sentarse a mi lado. El chico rió de buena gana, eso me fastidió. Si hay algo que moleste en sobremanera es que me tomen por chiste con sus estúpidos sentidos del humor que nunca concuerdan con el mío.

-¿Ya quieres beber algo?

Me quedé con la boca abierta. Realmente el tal Russell era medio raro. Balbuceé como idiota intentando recuperarme de sus anormalidades.

-Uhhh… no, gracias…

Se encogió de hombros, mirándome fijamente en todo ese tiempo, sus cejas se compactaron un poco, parecía turbado por algo.

-¿Sucede algo?

Negó levemente, pero pareció cambiar de opinión.

-Bueno sí… tengo una duda…

Me ponía nervioso su tono, era algo importante, por como su rostro lo interpretaba.

-¿Es verdad lo de tú… y Envy? ¿Que son amantes?

Una extraña sensación se paseó por todo mi pecho, mientras me ponía rojo y abría los ojos y la boca completamente sorprendido… ¡qué vergonzoso!… ¡qué clase de rumores corrían por la escuela!… en el último que me quedé fue el de mi dudosa sexualidad. No sabía que ya habíamos llegado al extremo de '_amante de Envy'_, no que no fuera verdad, pero… ¿Cómo carajos se había _él_ enterado de tal cosa?

-¿Quién dice?- le pregunté algo molesto, no sé con precisión por qué.

-Pues... Envy es de boca floja…

-¡Ohhhh, siiiii!- valla, creo que malinterprete su última afirmación…

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó Russell con una ceja alzada, viéndose sorprendido.

-¿Yo? Nada… hahaha… no nada….- bueno, yo empezaba a actuar raro, esto no pasa siempre… sólo cuando estoy con Envy, porque, bueno, me gusta y…

_Oh por el dulce amor de nuestro señor todo poderoso Jesucristo_…  
Mejor interpretado como: ¡_Joder_!

-Si tú dices… ¿Ya quieres algo de beber?

Carajo, ¿Qué tenía ese chico con tanta insistencia de invitarme a beber algo? Negué con la cabeza lentamente, observándolo con cautela. Me dieron ideas de que pensaba envenenar mi bebida para hacer estragos con mi cerebro y... violarme, ejem, vender mis órganos o algo del estilo.

Él tan solo me regaló una sonrisa con aire seductor, que no me pareció intencional.

Permanecimos en incómodo silencio por algunos segundos más.

Estúpido Alphonse, ¿por qué tardaba tanto? Jugueteé nerviosamente con el borde inferior de mi playera, la vista clavada en el suelo, aunque aún podía sentir los ojos azules de Russell pegados a mí.

-¿Ya quieres algo de beber?

Mi ojo se contorsionó peculiarmente y volteé a verle incrédulo.

-Ching… ¡Está bien!

-Excelente… ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Agua?-dudé regresando mis ojos al suelo.

-Lo siento, no hay.

-Uhhh… ¿soda?- dudé de nuevo, ahora algo fastidiado.

-No, tampoco…

-Verga, ¿entonces qué tienes, cerveza?

-Aahhhh, ¡eso sí!… Un segundo.

Me sentí medio retrasado en ese momento, con la cabeza ladeada en el mas puro estado de confusión y diciendo con voz chillona: '¿_doble u- te- efe_?' (2).

Russell salió de la habitación sin apresurarse ni demorarse, y de la misma manera busqué por las paredes de la habitación, con esperanza de encontrar, por mera casualidad, una ventana por la cual huir.

De acuerdo, mentí, estaba locamente acelerado buscando una ventana, casi rompiéndome el cuello de voltear a todos lados. ¡Debía escapar! Ya regresaría Alphonse a casa algún día, quizás violado y traumado, no importaba… ¡Pero yo no volvería a pararme por aquí!

¡Bingo!

Finalmente ubiqué una inocente ventana en la pared de atrás. Corrí hacia ella velozmente, la abrí y me subí al marco. Ya tenía un pie por fuera cuando escuché la voz de Russell.

-¿Qué haces?

Regresé por donde había intentado salir y le regalé una sonrisa avergonzada, rasqué mi cuello lentamente.

-Nada… sólo…- pensé rápidamente en una excusa –quería ver que tan propicio era que alguien entrara a robar a tu casa…

Dejó las bebidas en la mesita en el centro de la sala, rodeó el gran sofá beige y se acercó a donde yo estaba con esa misma sonrisa seductora.

-Ya veo… ¿Qué, Edward… vendrás a robar algo a mi casa?- dijo divertido, rodando los ojos, parándose cerca mió. Parecía que estuviese jugando, pero también daba la impresión de que estaba coqueteando conmigo… la primera opción era mas segura y fue en la que me concentré por completo. Le sonreí copiando aquella sonrisa que había aprendido a darle a Envy en ocasiones en las que me sentía con ánimos de... _toquetearnos_ un poquito.

-Sí… a ti- le dije… pero realmente no supe por qué lo dije. No me enteré de que extraña fuerza tomo posesión de mis cuerdas bucales. Él dejó de tener esa mirada juguetona y se quedó sorprendido. Después sonrió de nuevo, esta vez felizmente como si le acabara de pasar lo mejor del mundo y se me acercó peligrosamente, aún así no dejé de sonreírle. Yo seguía convencido que era un juego en el que él pretendía estar interesado en mí, o al menos eso era lo que quería pensar. Porque la verdad que aquello estaba empezando a tomar un aire de verdad.

Me miró indeciso por unos segundos, hasta que algo pareció aclararse en su cabeza. El mechón de cabello rubio que mantenía escondido uno de sus ojos se movió y me permitió ver ambas orbes, estaba muy abiertas, denotaban nerviosismo.

Entonces comprendí, porque no soy tan tonto como pensé.

Mi sonrisa se disolvió, perdí el aliento y tan sólo me quedé en blanco, con los labios entreabiertos, procurando emitir una protesta a lo que sabía que se avecinaba. Él se inclinó sobre mí, con intención de besarme, y lo dejé hacerlo.

Hasta que mi conciencia me pateo la bolas.

_Duro_.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Me aparté en el último segundo, antes de que aquella boca suya encontrara la mía, y procedí a gritar a todo lo que daban mis desinflados pulmones:

-¡ALPHONSE!

Russell se alejó confundido y creo que asustado. Yo estaba sonrojado, además de que _ya_ me sentía culpable. No debía sentirme así, no era como si Envy fuera el novio mas fiel del mundo. Podía tener mención honorífica al cabello más verde, pero una a pareja más fiel… ni en un millón de años lo conseguiría.

Mi hermanito se asomó a las escaleras confundido.

-Vámonos, ¡YA!- le ordené con urgencia. Él asintió asustado, volteo a ver a Fletcher, que estaba asomado detrás de él, y entrecerró los ojos.

-Vale, tú acabas- después corrió por su mochila y bajó. Para este entonces yo ya había llegado a la entrada y forcejeaba con la puerta maniacamente.

Fletcher la abrió, asustado por mi estado de locura. Tan pronto como vi libertad corrí fuera de la casa, con Alphonse siguiéndome de cerca.

-¿Qué sucede, hermano?

Dejé de correr luchando por recuperar mi aliento al llegar a la esquina. Le indiqué con la mirada que no era importante y seguí caminando. Algo más rápido de lo normal.

-¿De qué era ese proyecto en el que trabajaban?- intenté formar plática, él se veía reaccio a querer decirme, pero lo hizo de cualquier manera.

-Pues… de diversidad… centrándonos en la homosexualidad…

Casi me caigo al suelo, juro que mis pies se enredaron. ¿Qué clase de trabajo era ese? Hice una mueca y seguí caminando con normalidad, Al reía por lo bajo, parecía que se divertía mucho.

-Adivina a quién pusimos de ejemplo…

Oh mierda… le miré asustado y no me aventuré a adivinar.

-Umh…

-¡A Michael Jackson!

Suspiré sonoramente, profundamente aliviado y le sonreí con algo de angustia, hijo del mal, se la estaba pasando genial, se le notaba el esfuerzo por no echarse a reír como idiota.

-Queríamos poner al hermano de Fletch… pero dijo que no, que pobrecito…

-El hermano de Fletcher… ¿Russell?

-Uh-hu… pero no lo sabe nadie… así que no digas nada…

Y lo que dijo después no lo pude escuchar pues dejé de carburar en ese peciso instante, al captar el significado de aquellas palabras.

¡MIERDA! Había sido real ese avance que había tenido conmigo, de verdad estaba interesado en mí… de verdad quería tener algo conmigo, había intentado besarme…

Envy no estaría feliz.

Y a pesar de todo, sonreí…

¡Me había convertido en un chico codiciado! Así muy a lo Envy, ¡capaz que su genialidad se me estaba pegando!

Alphonse parecía asustado y caminó rápido sin decir una sola palabra más… aunque dudaba que de verdad estuviera tan preocupado, quizás lo había planeado… después de todo no estaba del todo complacido con mi inconveniente relación con Envy.

-------------

-¿Me engañas?

Envy me miró aburrido, sus hermosos ojos violetas fastidiados, de verdad parecía no tener tiempo para esto. Suspiró.

-Es en serio…- insistí con una mirada de preocupación.

-No, Elena.

-¿Elena, quién carajos es _Elena_?- le grité enojado intentando quitármelo de encima, él tan sólo rió contentísimo, haciéndome burla.

-Tu nuevo sobrenombre- me dijo besándome la mejilla.

-Qué tiene que ver… ¡no le veo relación!

-_El-ena-no_… ¡duh!- rodó los ojos.

-Envy, creo que tu sentido del humor se murió- le dije aún luchando por liberarme, me tenía nervioso.

-Cállate- me dijo recostándome de nuevo contra sus sábanas, que mantenían un olor a él tan encantador, pero no podía relajarme y dejarle hacerme lo que quisiera, no todavía…

-Bueno, ya… ¿Me engañas o no?

-Ya te dije que no…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No seas tonto, Edward…

-No soy tonto…

-Claro…

Dejé de forcejear con él y lo dejé besarme el cuello, con la vista clavada en el techo de su habitación. ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Salí de la escuela, él me esperaba afuera, me dijo que si lo acompañaba, con su carita inocente, de buen chico. Le inventé a padre que iría con Ling a hacer un trabajo, convencí a Ling que me hiciera ese gran favor y terminé en casa de Envy… su madre no estaba y no volvería hasta el Lunes, así que tenía todo el fin de semana con la casa sólo para él.

Cerré los ojos.

-Me aburres… ¡Haz algo!

-No…- respondí.

-Ahhh… qué chinga- rodó los ojos de nuevo y se removió de encima de mí, se tiró en la cama a mi lado y observó el techo también, dibujando patrones sin forma sobre la lisa superficie con sus ojos. Le veía de reojo.

Así, con los ojos entrecerrados, completamente serio y talvez pensativo se veía tan lindo… me dieron ganas de besarlo tiernamente y sólo abrazarlo.

Tomé su mano con la mía y la apreté con fuerza, recostándome en su pecho que subía y bajaba a ritmo pausado, su corazón latía con fuerza debajo de sus costillas. Me dejó tomar esa posición sin intención de removerme, no sé por qué, no creo que le gustara mucho, y me parecía demasiado romántico como para que a él le llamara la atención, sin embargo no se movió.

-Oye… ¿le dijiste a Russell sobre… tú sabes, nosotros?- le pegunté nervioso… gran error meter a la conversación a Russell, ni siquiera sabía porque lo hacía, sólo sabía que últimamente el rubio pasaba demasiado tiempo dentro de mi cabeza.

-¿Russell?... ¿Te hablas con él?

Alcé la cabeza y la agité negativamente con fuerza, preocupado de que Envy lo tomara a mal.

-Nooo… su hermanito es amigo de Alphonse…

No me respondió, siguió observando el techo, con algo que le preocupaba, sus cejas estaban algo fruncidas.

-Umh… algo le comenté… ¿por?- me reveló encogiéndose un poquito de hombros.

-Ah… no… es sólo que el otro día me preguntó si era verdad… que tú y yo… ya sabes…

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Nada…

-Ya veo…

-¿Estas molesto?- le pregunté, preocupado. Para él ponerse tan serio de pronto no era normal, negó levemente cerrando los ojos. Me incliné sobre él y le di un pequeñísimo beso sobre los labios, y al alejarme vi con alegría que una diminuta sonrisa se dibujaba en ellos.

-¿Me engañas o no?- le pregunté riendo levemente. Abrió los ojos y me sonrió con malicia, después me empujó de su cama al suelo, todo el tiempo riendo.

-¡Vuelve a decir eso, Elena, y te daré un riatazo en la mema (1) que no se te va a olvidar!

Se apoderó de toda la cama, abriéndose ampliamente sobre ella, impidiéndome volver a subir. Me senté junto a ésta, recargado contra ella, aún sonriendo.

Pensando en Russell…

…

¿POR QUE?!

Maldije por lo bajo.

La mano de Envy bajó hasta mi barbilla y aplicó presión de manera que levantó mi rostro y lo ladeó.

-Recapacité, Elena. Te dejaré subir de nuevo… pero tienes que cooperar…- y sin darme tiempo de responderle me besó. Me di la vuelta y a tientas subí con él, ambos de rodillas sobre el colchón, y cuando menos me di cuenta estaba contra la cabecera, estrechando con fuerza entre mis manos, que tenían ya los nudillos blancos, la tela suave y revuelta de las sábanas.

Envy me encendía como nada podía hacerlo... me sentí bien por ello, pues de unos días par acá no podía sacarme a cierto maldito y desgraciado rubio de la mente.

Pero ahí dentro ahora sólo había lugar para Envy. Para Envy y nadie más.

Como debía ser.

((_TBC..!_))

* * *

(2) WTF- what the fuck? xD ya saben...

(1) Un riatazo en la mema: un golpe en la cabeza xDDDD

* * *

xD Tipo de que no sé wtf con esto... se notó?

Ahora, no se preocupen... no les revelaré toda la trama... pero... en el Summary dice: Envyed, y Envyed esto es... sin embargo me gusta Russell xDDDUu sólo quiero joderles la vida un rato. Pero está todo friamente calculado ;D

Por el momento disfruten el hecho de que dos rubios de ojos increíbles son unos hdp y no compartirán sus genes jamás x) a la shit con ellos! (trauma de la vida) En fin, disculpen el retraso... y la bazofia que escribí xDUu cuando regrese de vacaciones les subo el capítulo 14, va?

Hasta dentro de dos semanas!

* * *

··**Invitados Especiales**··

**Jesse:** Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!

**James:** Y unir a los lectores dentro de esta sección!

**Jesse:** Para defender los bienes de la verdad y el amor!

**James:** y llevar la imaginación hasta las estrellas!

**Jesse:** ¡Jesse!

**James:** ¡James! (voz sexy)

**Jesse y James**: ¡El equipo Rocket dejando reviews a la velocidad de la luz, dejen reviews también o prepárense para luchar!

**Meowth:** Miaaaau! Así es!

··LitheX··


	14. En La Cama Con Mentiras

Lo que Kireh quiso decir es: Nos vemos dentro de dos años =D

Namames, criatura, ¿qué demonios fluye por tu cabeza?, si es que fluye algo que no sean fantasías con D. Gray-man y canciones de LadyAWESOMEGaga.

BIEN. La cosa va así: me he propuesto terminar al menos _uno_ de mis fics. Éste es el elegido, lo terminaré, porque me quiero demostrar que puedo hacerlo. No lo dejo todo a medias. No te dejaré a _ti_ también a medias. Nunca.  
Procedamos :3

Les advierto que gaymente, después de una ausencia maricona de DOS años (namameswey) vengo a traerles algo que NO es tan Envy/Ed como uno querría. Pero bleh… después de dos años… no sé ni por qué tengo la vaga esperanza de que alguien aún vaya a leer esto ;D

Aparte de que, pues… así estaba planeada originalmente la historia, y aunque admito que por un momento me entró la loquera de querer cambiarlo, lo superé y seguiré fiel a la trama. Perdónenme por cagarla doblemente.

Agradezco a todas las bellas personas que me dejaron reviews, y una disculpa más por no contestárselos u.u soy una horrible criatura.

Ahora sí: Capítulo 14 de Una No Muy Saludable Obsesión

* * *

Una No Muy Saludable Obsesión  
_Blue Windy_

Durante dos semanas me sentí de nuevo tenso y ansioso en el recinto escolar que comenzaba a asemejar más a un estudio de telenovelas que, bueno, un colegio.

Resulta que, además de hacerme el tonto cada que veía a Russell con los ojos fijamente clavados en mí, y huir de Envy, cuyo fetiche semanal era el cuarto de escobas del pasillo principal, también tenía que estar cuidando que Alphonse no sucumbiera ante el deseo con Zorra-Clause en el primer salón que encontraran vacío.

Era que Alphonse ya tenía novia de nuevo, y que esa novia era aún más fácil que yo. Lo cual ya _es_ decir algo.

Cuando no me encontraba a Alphonse con las manos en la masa, era ella quien amasaba.

Sinceramente comenzaba a fastidiarme el hecho de que Alphonse parecía ya no tener conciencia. ¿No era él quien se la pasaba regañándome por ser facilón?

Ahora, por algún motivo, era yo el que quería incrustarle sentido común… y me habría gustado que vinieran en paquetes de supositorios, porque al nene le hacía falta un buen… _escarmiento_…

Así que, Russell le mandaba miradas de odio a Envy por abarcarme, Envy me mandaba miradas de muerte por rehusarme a complacerlo, yo mandaba miradas de antipatía a Alphonse por dejadote, y viceversa. A grandes rasgos, se podría decir que la escuela era más o menos un campo de batalla hipotético, donde eventualmente todos nos quedaríamos miopes de tanto forzar la vista.

Acá es donde la cosa se pone aún más rara, y parece como escrita por una niña romántica y ociosa sin mucho cerebro.  
Russell estaba, además, enojado porque Alphonse ya no tendría que ir más a su casa, y por consecuente, no habría más excusas para verme en su hogar. El motivo, que me sorprendía en sobremanera, era que su pequeño hermano también estaba enamorado de Clause, y el que Alphonse la abarcara a ella significaba haber roto el tratado de los mejores amigos.

Ese anticuado tratado que estipula que si dos mejores amigos gustan de la misma chica, ambos deben contenerse y dejarla en paz a como de lugar. Así sea necesaria una castración.

Sin embargo, Fletcher nunca había comentado nada hasta que tuvo la desgracia de mirarlos en una de sus públicas demostraciones de lo que _no_ hay que hacer en público. Lo cual era otra violación al estricto tratado. Un mejor amigo ha de comentarle a otro en cuanto le guste una chica, de lo contrario podría violarse el apartado principal.

Todo estaba entrelazado tan marica y ranciamente que me daba asco. Durante una semana pensé que podría estar embarazado de tanta náusea que me asediaba.

Pero ahí no acaba todo, ya que falta un personaje más por introducir al revoltijo de vida que llevo desde que Envy se apareció por los alrededores...

... ... ...

Aquella tarde, para variar, salí a horas inapropiadas por estar castigado con Mustang. Según él, esa semana no había estado lo suficientemente distraído, lo cual era un insulto directo… era como si intentara decirle: "Lo estoy escuchando perfectamente para molestarlo." Con lo que concluí que el Coronel era peor que una vieja solterona y remilgada, y seguramente acabaría así, pero elevado a la décima potencia.

El castigo había consistido en barrer todo el gimnasio al ritmo de la cumbia. Estaba seguro de que sólo me había castigado para verme bailar. Comenzaba a preguntarme si los directivos estarían al tanto de los castigos que Mustang aplicaba a sus estudiantes 'especiales'. Luego pensé en que talvez éramos grabados, y en general toda la mesa directiva estaba conformada de pederastas. Me perturbé.

Al final, condenadamente cansado y molido, me decidí a volver a mi hogar y vegetar durante el resto de tarde. Era el plan perfecto, hasta que se rompió en mil pedazos cual espejo frente a un feo.

Abandoné el gimnasio alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde. El cielo estaba nublado, provocando un ambiente sombrío, y la temperatura en general unos cuantos grados por debajo de lo normal. Me percaté de ello porque, para variar, no llevaba un condenado suéter encima.

Hice mi camino por los pasillos vacíos y oscuros, mirando atrás de tanto en tanto nerviosamente. No era para menos, Mustang seguía por los alrededores, y el escenario del momento era de esos perfectos para violar infantes.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme y apreté el paso. Mientras más pronto me fuera, menos factible sería que acabara con un trauma más que superar.

Sólo que parecía ser que aquel sería el día… en que me violaran. Lo supe al momento en que escuché pasos apresurados detrás de mí, en mi dirección. Acababa de girar en una esquina, por lo que no pude ver de quién se trataba.

No me quedaría a revisar quién, oh, quién sería mi trasgresor, me metí en el primer salón que encontré y cerré de un portazo.

Entonces me topé con algo sumamente desagradable, pero predecible. Tan predecible que me mareé de nuevo y casi ni tiempo tuve de enojarme.

-Ah, no, bueno…- susurré al momento en que mis ojos se pasearon más allá de los ventanales que daban al patio y mi mochila encontraba el piso al caer de mis hombros que se relajaron con un movimiento derrotado.

Ahí, a plena vista, en el sitio más notorio de todo el estúpido patio estaba Envy. Estaba Envy y estaba un pendejete. O mejor dicho, en total, dos pendejetes.

Dos pendejetes que se besaban con la intensidad de quien sabe que no verá un mañana.

Me llevé una mano a la frente, apreté los ojos con fuerza y dejé ir mi cabeza hacia atrás, hasta que golpeó con la puerta que recién había cerrado.

Suspiré con fuerza, pellizcando el puente de mi nariz, al tiempo que noté ese peculiar ardor en los ojos del cuál ya me había olvidado. Llevaba mucho sin sucumbir ante los síndromes nenitas que se habían empeñado en pulverizar hasta la última gota de masculinidad que me quedaba en el cuerpo. Y vaya que eran tenaces.

Entonces mis neuronas comenzaron a hacer sinapsis y mi cerebro a armar conjeturas.

Hacía no mucho que Envy había quedado conmigo en ser algo formal, pero hacía aún más tiempo que le veía coqueto en los recesos con tal y cual chico, o a la salida despidiéndose con demasiado cariño de cierta fulana. Y últimamente le había dado por acompañar a cierto muchachito hasta su casa.

Envy decía que era su primo, pero yo nunca le creí. Y ahora tenía bien en claro que no era su primo… a menos que su masa encefálica se hubiera derretido de tanta candencia que irradia el cabronazo, y además de homosexual ya fuera también incestuoso.

Volví a abrir los ojos y durante unos muy breves segundos me dispuse a analizarlos objetivamente. El primo no tenía mucha técnica, se aferraba a la camiseta entallada y negra de Envy mientras buscaba la abertura exacta que debían tener sus piernas y la inclinación adecuada de su cuerpo contra el de mi palmera para no caerse. Se tambaleaba y por un momento me sentí tan identificado con él que dolía.

Era estúpido e inexperto, al igual que yo. Estaba que se disolvía por un imbécil sádico con cabello de planta al igual que yo.

Era poco más que un niño y sin embargo logré calcular que sería más alto que yo. Combinaba bien con Envy, su cabello negro y lacio parecía estar en sincronía con el suyo. En cambio yo tendía a hacer un increíble contraste.

Sacudí mi cabeza, recogí mi mochila del piso y salí del salón azotando la puerta detrás de mí estruendosamente. Me valió un comino mi paranoia violadora y avancé pisando fuerte hasta que salí del complejo escolar. Sólo entonces comencé a correr sin decidir el rumbo que tomaban mis piernas.

Era demasiado. Era doloroso e incómodo. Era como una venda constriñendo mi pecho, haciéndome imposible respirar. Pensé en un colapso pulmonar inminente, y a decir verdad no pareció tan mala idea.

Necesitaba aliviar esa profunda desesperación, e inconscientemente, eso fue lo que mi cuerpo decidió hacer.

No recobré la conciencia hasta que estaba frente a la puerta de cierta bonita y limpia casa donde se veía que uno vivía bien.

Al momento de recobrar el control sobre mis miembros era muy tarde, el eco del timbre azotó mis oídos y de puro reflejo me alejé hasta la mitad de la cochera. No había ningún auto aparcado.

-Edward- escuché mi nombre, y con la piel erizada devolví el rostro hacia la entrada de la casa, donde cierto rubio me miraba boqueando como si no se la pudiera creer. Pasó un momento hasta que parecí reaccionar, y estaba punto de echarme a correr marica, pero inteligentemente, por donde había llegado cuando me sonrió. Sonrío con un cinismo y una soltura que me hicieron querer romperle los dientes contra su gemela, que habitaba en la boca de Envy.

-¿De qué carajos te ríes?- le solté iracundo. Él se encogió de hombros y se recargó contra el marco de la puerta.

-Así que… ¿te lo ha dicho ya?

¿Qué, ahora era que TODO el mundo estaba enterado del romance de Envy con su supuesto primo excepto yo?

¿Por qué demonios nadie me lo había dicho antes?

Ahora fue mi turno de boquear inútilmente, mientras trataba de hacer señas que me dieran a entender. Russell frunció el entrecejo desconcertado, como pensando algo entre las líneas de: ¿y a éste quién se lo habrá violado?

O algo así.

-Nadie me ha dicho nada. Esa palmera ambulante ni siquiera se ha molestado en ser discreta, la muy zorra- espeté venenosamente, con la respiración entrecortada y el rostro acalambrado de estar en la misma horrenda contorsión por tanto tiempo.

Tras notarlo, relajé mis facciones, porque enojarse saca arrugas. Al, siempre lo dice.

Russell asintió brevemente.

-¿Cómo sabías tú?- inquirí seguidamente, acercándome hasta quedar precisamente frente a él. Me intrigaba el por qué no me habría venido con el chisme, siendo que, en términos simples, eso le habría convenido.

-En realidad no sabía nada. Pero no se me ocurre otra razón por la que pudieras venir a mi casa- dijo elevando los ojos, como en profunda meditación- Además, era cuestión de tiempo. Cuando llegas a ser cercano con Envy, y te cuenta todas sus intimidades, acabas muy perturbado, y notando el patrón que sigue siempre.  
Pero sobre todo _muy_ perturbado.

Ni siquiera me entraron ganas de preguntarle a qué se refería. Estaba todo claro. Incluso yo me había negado en ciertas ocasiones a seguirle el juego a alguno de sus 'casos', que ciertamente denotarían una inestabilidad mental en cualquier siquiátrico, aunque imagino que habría otros a los que les fascinaría la idea.

Diablos, me dije mientras sentía otra breve sacudida recorrerme la columna entera.

-Me imagino- respondí una vez que hube pateado todos aquellos pensamientos repugnantes de mi mente- en fin, tu conversación ha sido en extremo ilustradora. Coincidamos en otro momento, ¿de acuerdo? Hasta luego.

Traté de huir, pero en el momento en que intentaba darme la vuelta, sentí una mano tibia cerrarse alrededor de mi muñeca. Entonces supe que todo estaba perdido.

Lo supe porque con su simple toque se había venido abajo la barrera tras la cual había encerrado al torbellino interno que eran mis pensamientos, y fluyendo libres por mi cerebro, se bloquearon todas las otras funciones. Sólo reconocía una palabra entre tantas que se aglopaban tratando de atraer mi atención. Y aquella palabra era venganza.

A pesar de que mi conciencia gritaba y hacía berrinche dentro de mí, lo único que yo quería era sentirme ruin y malvado, y joderle la vida a la gente. No sé, creo que por un breve momento pensé que aquello me revelaría un secreto y la respuesta a por qué diablos a las personas les encantaba el drama de la infidelidad.

Algo así como el descubrimiento del siglo. Como encontrarle sentido a la existencia. Igual y podría escribir un muy extenso ensayo sobre la vida, sus estúpidas maneras raras, y la explicación que realmente necesitaba. Lo titularía: "Hablando de palmeras y traiciones."

Russell se inclinó para besarme, y con una mano en el corazón (y la otra en las bolas) admitiré que los últimos centímetros los asesiné yo.

Nuestros labios hicieron contacto firmemente. No encontré la respuesta que buscaba, pero sí un deseo tan imperioso e irrefrenable que cuando mi cerebro gritó "para", mi cuerpo lo malinterpretó. Y por supuesto: algo se paró.

Cuando menos me di cuenta ya subíamos a trompicones por las escaleras, imitando tan propiamente la intensidad que habían desbordado Envy y el primo que por un momento incluso sonreí.

Nos desvanecimos sobre su cama.

Pronto ya no eran sus labios los que con mi boca tocaba, eran su cuello delicioso y su marcada clavícula. Sabía bien, y olía delicioso también. Con dedos temblorosos desabroché su camisa blanca, su perfecto pecho erizado me recibió felizmente. Subía y bajaba lentamente, en bocanadas de aire profundas y cuando lo recorrí con mis manos y mi lengua, apuró el paso, pero con irregularidad. El salado y dulce sabor de Russell era embriagante, un imán que a pesar de que mi conciencia me decía: _basta ya, tonto, sólo ibas a besarle, no ibas a llegar tan lejos_… no podía alejarme, ni despegar mi boca de esa piel blanca tan cálida y deliciosa.

Russell murmuró mi nombre.

Levanté mi rostro para mirarle, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las mejillas encendidas, la luz blanca que bañaba la habitación hacía que su rostro brillara tentadoramente y cuando abrió sus ojos, contrariado por mi pausa, sólo pude ver un deseo brillante pintado en ellos.

Sin dejar de mirarle dejé que mi mano bajara por su estomago hasta donde debía estar su…

De nuevo dijo mi nombre en un jadeo, echando la cabeza hacia un lado. No pude evitar sonreír cínicamente.

Pobre chico… era yo un completo fracaso en esta clase de cosas y sin embargo parecía gustarle…

Me hizo sentir bien… con Envy era terrible, pues el se burlaba de mí, aunque me enseñaba, me decía como debía hacer esto y aquello (aunque casi nunca me dejaba)… Russell parecía disfrutar de mi torpeza, y parecía que ni cuenta se daba de mi falta de técnica.

Al parecer era mas extraño entre dos amateurs que entre el maestro y su aprendiz… (1)

Me pregunte si Russell sería virgen… y me dio un ataque de risa de sólo pensarlo… Imposible… pero…

-Russell… ¿eres virgen?

Sus ojos se abrieron por completo y me miró con una ceja en alto.

-Olvídalo- me apresuré en decir para levantarme por completo de él y mirar hacia otro lado avergonzado. ¿Qué tan tonto puedo llegar a ser?

-No sé… más o menos, creo- me dijo meditándolo, palmeando su barbilla con su dedo índice, irguiéndose un poco. ¿Cómo que más o menos… Se puede eso?

-¿Te explicas?

-Envy es... una mala influencia- dijo levantando los ojos al techo, muy seguro de su afirmación.

-No me digas que…- me llevé las manos a la boca horrorizado. Naaaaaah… ¿En serio? ¿Envy?

Lo peor era que no me sorprendía del todo.

-Umh… sí, algo, pero no todo… ya sabes, sólo lo básico.

Puse cara como de que entendía, para no quedar mal, aunque la verdad… No captaba nada.

En lo único en que concordaba con Russelll era en que Envy era un infeliz bastardo imbécil malnacido… bueno… eso no era lo que había dicho Russell, pero es lo que digo yo.

El enojo que ya casi había olvidado por completo volvió a mí. Me crucé de brazos, enfurruñado, y me erguí, aún a horcajadas sobre las piernas de mi rubio cómplice.

Envy tonto… tonto, tonto, tonto…

De reojo pude ver a Russell terminando de quitarse su camisa y doblándola, para después colocarla en un lugar a salvo, dejándola en un perfecto cuadrito sobre la colcha. Le miré desconcertado y él sólo me sonrió.

-Es que luego se arruga- Explicó.

Casi caigo de la cama con su comentario, mas el sujeto ni atención me puso, sólo me miraba ansioso, extendiendo su mano hacía mí en una clara invitación a proseguir. El problema era que yo de verdad ya no me sentía con ánimos de aquello.

-Yo… creo que lo mejor sería que…

-Shhh- me silenció colocando su dedo sobre mi boca, me sonrojé, y ni siquiera sé por qué. Lo que supe después fue que su mano me halaba hacia él, lentamente, no queriendo forzarme.

Bah, no que yo me estuviera resistiendo ni nada. Ni sé por qué lo menciono si no tiene mérito alguno. Maldito yo que me dejo convencer con tan poca cosa… Sí, porque me acabo de dar cuenta de que es posible que sea más fácil que Puti-Clause, y de nuevo, eso ya _es_ decir algo.

En fin… no sé por qué lo dejé hacer eso, ni se porque respondí fervientemente a sus tiernos besos, ni por qué reaccioné de esa manera a cada uno de sus toques…

Finalmente Russell colapsó a mi lado respirando pesadamente, y casi me tira de la cama el muy imbécil. Me quedé dormido después, exhausto… pero sin olvidarme de un detalle…

Cuando desperté estaba todo oscuro y había una sábana que cubría mi desnudez.

-Oh, mierda… ¿Dónde estoy?

-En mi cuarto- balbuceó Russel dándose vuelta a un lado mío.

-¡Qué! Oh, verga… debo ir a casa- estaba a punto de levantarme, pero Russell tomó mi mano con fuerza y me mantuvo en ese lugar.

-Edward, son las tres de la mañana…

-Madre debe estar preocupada, maldición, me regañaran… ¡Ropa, hija mía, ven a mí!

-Creo que tu mamá se preocupara más si llegas en medio de la noche a que si llegas mañana en la mañana…

Venga… realmente tenían que ser las tres de la mañana porque aquello que había dicho el rubio no tenía ningún sentido. Le fulminé con la mirada.

-Pero… deben estar despiertos, ¡esperándome con una macana para golpearme!

-No… llamé a tu hermanito y le dije que estabas aquí, supongo que les habrá dicho a tus padres. O algo, porque no llamaron ni han venido…

¿Al? ¿Pero que no me odiaba por impedirle revolcarse con un ser tan repulsivamente dejado como yo? No, Al siempre me estaba ayudando aunque yo sencillamente tratara de hacerle la vida imposible cada que podía.

-Eso no quita que…- pero detuve mi alegato a medias pues pensé en un detalle aún más importante que mis propios padres encabronándose conmigo- ¿Y tus padres?

-No sé… no han llegado…

-Y si llegan, y me ven, y…

Me silenció besándome tiernamente. Parpadeé un par de veces, mi histeria muriéndose poco a poco.

-Shhh, duerme…- pidió en un susurro.

Me recostó de nuevo en su cama y me abrazó contra él, me puse a recordar los hechos de aquella tarde y no pude evitar suspirar angustiado. Lo había descubierto. El misterio. El secreto.

La cosa es que la putada llamada infidelidad es una maldita enfermedad. Una estúpida enfermedad que por culpa de Envy yo también ya padezco.

¿Ah, sí? Pues a la mierda con la fidelidad no correspondida. A lo que puede jugar uno, pueden dos. Y tres. Y cuatro.

Maldición.

-¿Russ?

-¿Mhhh?

-¿Puedes… besarme de nuevo? Por favor…

A pesar de la oscuridad pude ver sus parpados abrirse y a él sonriendo, antes de acercarse a mí y plantarme un dulce beso que me encantó. No le permití separarse de mí, profundicé el contacto, mis manos en sus mejillas, manteniéndole tan cerca como podía, sus manos en mis hombros, deteniéndome en esa pose, mi pierna deslizándose entre las suyas.

_Y escúchame bien, pedazo de imbécil mal parido con horrible cabello vegetal de colores anormales, lo que vengas haciendo con tus rameras me viene valiendo un comino y yo…_

_Yo…_

_Te quiero._

_Envy._

_

* * *

_

(1) Es imposible que Edward sea un loser en estas cosas. El muchacho aprende rápido y ¡con Envy de maestro! Obviamente es un As, pero todavía no se da cuenta…

* * *

Ajá! Qué demonios ha sido eso?

Eso, mis queridos niños (?), ha sido una revoltura de algo que escribí hace dos años, algo que escribí hace un año, y algo que escribí… hoy D:

No tiene sentido.  
No tiene coherencia.  
No tiene estilo.  
No tiene Envy/Ed.

¿Es que podría ser peor? Dudablemente.

Pero me falta menos para acabar la historia :3

Y sí, probablemente esto esté más serio… pero mehhh… últimamente sólo puedo escribir angst, ¿qué esperaban? xDDDD

* * *

··Invitados especiales··

**Asakura Yoh**: Amidamaru Intelectual! Supiritu Baru Modo! Amidamaru Intelectual In Teclado, Oberusoru! ((Spirit Ball Mode… Oversoul)) (sí, errr… no me lo se en español n.n')

_Teclea locamente, aumentando velocidad gracias a Amidamaru Intelectual_.

**Asakura Hao**: Hermanito… eres un imbécil, qué vergüenza, rebajándote a ser una buena persona para mandar un review. ¿Cuándo aprenderás que ser malvado es más padre? Debo castigarte…

_Se abalanza sobre Yoh y comienza a…_

**Amidamaru**: Yoh-dono! Su hermano esta… OH POR HARUSAME! ºAº'  
E_scapa._

Emh seeeeeeeeh xDDDD Ignoren eso… ¿Me dejan un review, porfa?

··Blue Windy··


	15. Único

Heeeeeeeey, you =D Así que aún andamos por acá, eh? ;DDD Excellent.

Gracias por los reviews n_n a quien podía responderle lo hice, y quien no dejó mail pues... de todas formas les quiero agradecer por molestarse en dejar un comentario.  
Esto es para ustedes que a pesar de todas mis incoherencias y faltas siguen acá, leyendo. GRACIAS.

Y agárrense porque éste es un capitulo laaaargo y lleno de FAIL xDDD!

* * *

Una no muy Saludable Obsesión  
_Blue Windy_

¿Cómo podría describir aquella mañana?  
Como la peor de mi vida. Absolutamente.

Acababa de comprobar que mi palmera era, en efecto, un maldito masoquista, porque aquella sensación era peor que cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido antes. Sentía como si mi pequeña y escuálida conciencia hubiera consumido esteroides durante toda la noche, adquiriendo algo así como una fuerza sobrenatural y me pateaba el trasero tan duro que literalmente dolía.

Sí, por eso dolía y por ninguna otra razón. Claaaaaro.

Mi moral había sido arrollada por un autobús, cuyo brutal y bestial conductor era un grosero y sonriente Russell, y la pobre agonizaba. Pero no en silencio, oh, no, la desgraciada berreaba como tiranosaurio en época de apareamiento. Suponiendo que los tiranosaurios berreaban en su época de aparemaiento y… Olvídenlo.

Me negué a que el jodido hermano homosexual del ex-amigo de Alphonse me preparara el desayuno. Sólo quería ir a casa y que mis padres me apalearan hasta la inconsciencia.

Me marché de la casa de Russell inmediatamente después de vestirme, sin molestarme siguiera en despedirme de él o de su pequeño hermano, quien me miró irme con odio en la mirada. No sé si por ser de la misma estirpe traidora de Alphonse, por dormir con su hermano, por haber pasado la noche en su casa, o sencillamente por ser indecente.

También cabía la posibilidad de que me odiara por ser enano, pero lo ignoré y me apuré en irme antes de que me entraran ganas de serle infiel a Envy también con él.

A estas alturas ya no confiaba en mí capacidad de decisión.

Pensé que mi día definitivamente no podía ser peor, hasta que sonó mi celular, sacándome de mis cavilaciones pecadoras. Estaba seguro de que sería Envy, a quién Russell ya le había marcado y relatado con lujo de detalle todo lo que habíamos hecho de manera tan sucia e impía. Sin embargo, sentí un poco de alivio cuando vi el nombre parpadeante de Alphonse en la pequeña pantalla.

Contesté de inmediato, sin saber si estaba por agradecerle, o gritarle por dejarme cometer semejante estupidez.

-¿Qué quieres?- Le dije con desgano, y él dudó un momento del otro lado de la línea antes de responder.

-¿Dónde estás?

-No, no, no, yo te hice una pregunta primero y me la vas a responder- ataqué de mala gana. Joder, estaba tan molesto que nada me calmaría. Podría decir, incluso, que de haberme encontrado un gatito pequeñito, herido y maullando dolorosamente, lo habría pateado con violencia sin tentarme el corazón. Probablemente su padre le había sido infiel a su esposa con su madre y él era el producto de una abominación, de cualquier manera.

-Pues… quería saber…- Y dudó de nuevo en la línea -¿Cómo estás?

-Mal- le respondí inmediatamente. Alphonse se oía muy agitado, y me pregunté si mis padres le estarían hostigando.

-Oye… necesito…- Hizo una pausa, mientras parecía escoger cuidadosamente sus palabras - ¿Estás muy lejos… de la casa?

Hice una mueca de fastidio. Sí, seguro que mis padres lo estaban hostigando.

-No, como a cuatro cuadras, no te preocupes, llegaré enseguida.

-¡No!- me dijo alarmado- Ve al parque, necesito decirte algo.

Su alarma se me pegó. ¿Qué, nos íbamos a poner de acuerdo en cuanto a la historia? Quizás quería ponerme al tanto de lo que les había dicho a mis padres, para no ir a meter la pata, después de todo si me cagaban a mi, lo cagarían a él también por cómplice.

-De… acuerdo. Te veo ahí en diez minutos.

Llegué antes que Al, y me senté en una banca, mirando en dirección a nuestra casa, por donde esperé a que mi hermano apareciera.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando alguien me tocó el hombro desde detrás de mí. Me di vuelta agonizantemente rápido. Esperaba ver a Envy a punto de asesinarme.

Pero era Al, y tenía una cara de muerte que no se la acababa. Me preocupé mucho.

-¿Qué tienes?- le pregunté poniéndome en pie.

-Vas a matarme.

Mi cerebro corrió en mil direcciones, y llegué a una conclusión en extremo estúpida. De esa clase de conclusiones que no sabes de dónde demonios pudieron surgir, dado que no tenía pies, ni cabeza, ni fundamentos. Pensé que Alphonse me había traicionado y se había acostado con mi estúpida palmera.

-¿Qué hiciste?- siseé por lo bajo. Al dudó de nuevo, sin poder mirarme a los ojos.

-Pues… verás…

-Rápido, que no tengo todo el día.

Alphonse resopló, rascándose el codo con nerviosismo.

-Cuando lleguemos a casa, Edward, y mis padres pregunten, necesito que me sigas la corriente.

-Pero eso no es noticia, ¿crees que quiero que mamá y papá se enteren de lo que fuera que estuve haciendo anoche, y que_ tú_, por cierto, no me impediste?- Pero Al me ignoró el reproche, y prosiguió.

-La cosa es… que necesito que digas que estuve contigo en casa de Fletcher y Russell.- Y cerró los ojos, encogido, esperando a que me cayera el veinte.

¿QUE? ¿Qué demonios era lo que…?

OH, _NO_.

Oh, la pura y casta inocencia de mi hermanito. Profanada.

¿P-por Envy?

No… no con Envy, pero con una persona a la que calificaría casi tan facilona como él…  
Y no, no se trata de mí.

-No-ma-mes-Al- Le susurré.

-A decir verdad fue Clause quien…

-No profundices- Interrumpí antes de enterarme de cosas que estaría mejor sin saber. -¿Y qué…? ¿Q-qué tal?

-No me arrepiento. Me estaba molestando mucho eso de ser el único virgen en nuestra casa. Pero…pues fue raro, incómodo, y rápido. Sobre todo porque… eh… creo que es de familia, Ed.

-¿De familia? ¿El qué?

-Pues… el… tú sabes. El… ser homosexual.

Alcé una ceja sin comprender. ¿Acaso había sido tan terrible que Al se había asustado de las chicas a tal grado que ahora quería ser un descarriado gay infiel como yo?

-Explícate, por favor- Oh, a madre le daría muchísima risa enterarse de esto. Dos hijos. Dos perdidos mariconsotes. Siquiátrico seguro.

-Clause es… pues que Clause se…- Tomó aliento – Clause se traviste, Ed. Es un muchacho en realidad.

...

Eso… no lo había visto venir. Y no sé por qué me pareció un poco menos grotesco estar cerca de un desflorado Al maricón, que de un desflorado Al heterosexual.

-¿Qué…?- No encontraba las palabras. Mi mandíbula bien podría haber perforado un agujero en el pavimento. Me faltaba el aire. Maldito mundo jodido.

Entonces Alphonse sonrió.

-Bazinga- susurró – Una vez más has caído en una de mis acostumbradas jugarretas… (1)

-NO MAMES, AL- y me marché sin una palabra más, mientras Alphonse se deshacía en risas detrás de mí. Cuando llegara a casa le diría a madre que le prohibiera ver televisión a ese mocoso para siempre.

Y me quedé con la duda de hasta dónde aplicaba ese 'bazinga'. No me gustaba la idea de que mi joven hermano fuera un asqueroso precoz.

Cuando llegué a casa mis padres no estaban. Imaginé que se habrían ido a misa como dos buenos cristianos, inocentemente ignorantes de las abominaciones que habitaban bajo su mismo techo.

Luego llegó Al, pero, indignado, me encerré en mi cuarto.

Cuando vi a mamá sólo me preguntó como la habíamos pasado en casa de los Tringham. Entonces fingí una sonrisa y le dije: Pregúntale a Al, yo me dormí muy temprano. Y Al, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que recuerdo, le mintió de una manera tan grotescamente perfecta a mi madre que me avergoncé de ambos, del par de críos echados a perder.

Apagué el celular durante lo que restó del fin de semana. Estaba cansado de leer '34 llamadas perdidas', y contando, cada que quería ver la hora.

Cuatro eran de Envy, y las otras treinta… bueno, pues adivina adivinador.

...

Hice más lugares en mi lista de Lunes fatales, porque parecía que cada uno era exponencialmente peor que el anterior.

En la hora de mate, el maestro devolvió los quizzes de la semana anterior. Un sonriente reprobado me sonrió desde el papel, y repasé mis respuestas. La mayoría de ellas asemejaba a elaborado arte Ascii (2) de palmeras y puestas de sol. Y definitivamente no tenían sentido. Las demás no me habían podido salvar el pellejo. Pero era que los números últimamente me hacían pensar en sexo… entonces me pregunté si había algo que no lo hiciera, y tuve que salir de mis ponderaciones a la fuerza, con un anuncio horrible.

-Muchachos, estoy muy decepcionado- inició el profesor, pero eso es evidente que no me interesó.-Le has ido fatal en el examen. Claro que a algunos más dramáticamente que a otros.

Pude sentir una fría mirada clavada en mí, pero eso tampoco me interesó.

-De manera que he hecho un acuerdo con el profesor de Matemáticas de prepa, y ha accedido a que hagamos un experimento. –Y yo escuchaba un infinito blah, blah blah. -Formaremos un grupo de estudio, en donde los alumnos de Segundo actuarán como sus tutores.

Y me empecé a poner nervioso. Sólo entonces levanté la vista.

-Por algún extraño motivo esos muchachos tienen un promedio excelente, y estoy seguro de que será un trabajo provechoso, de manera que procederé a asignarles a su tutor por orden de lista.

Me relajé un poco entonces. Las manos me dolían de estar empuñadas, y procuré relajar la presión. ¿Qué probabilidad había de que me tocara con cierta puti-palmera ambulante? 1 a 32, esa era. _Casi_ imposible.

-Neku Sakuraba - voceó mi profesor, y el último alumno de la lista, un compañero con el que no tenía mucho contacto, alzó la mano desinteresadamente – Usted está con el joven Sion Astal.

Mi compañero asintió, y yo sentí un vacío en el estómago cuando noté que estaba acomodando últimos con primeros. Saqué unas cuentas muy burdas, intentando asignar compañero a mi nombre. Me tocaría algo así como el número 27… ¿Cómo se apellidaba Envy?

Joder, sólo esperaba que fuera un apellido bello como Link, o Keehl, o Asakura, o algo con las hermosas primeras letras del alfabeto.

Pronto ya íbamos a la mitad de la lista y el nombre de mi palmera no aparecía aún. Las manos me estaban sudando y en general empezaba a sentirme mareado. No estaba listo para afrontarlo todavía. No quería verle, ni hablarle, y mucho menos estudiar matemáticas con él. Si pudiera no volver a verlo en la vida, sería feliz.

O no tanto.

-Edward Elric- alcé la vista, ansioso, con la boca completamente seca. – Su compañero es… ehh… que nombre tan raro. Erhmm… está todo tachado. ¿Qué pasa con ésta lista? Exigiré una más pulcra la próxima vez. Bueno, hay una anotación al lado dice algo así como… ¿Envy? Pues tendremos que preguntar quién es, porque yo no tengo ni la menor idea.

Y el alma se me fue a los pies, mi sangre se evaporó, se me coció el cerebro en la cabeza. Me pellizque fuerte el brazo, pero la situación no cambió en nada. Mis compañeros me miraban con aburrimiento. Claro, al joto de Edward tenía que tocarle con su novio igual de puto.

-Profesor, me saltó- exclamó de pronto una compañera, Ferris Eris, distraídamente masticando una brocheta de unas extrañas bolas de masa que creo que en Oriente lejano llaman Dango, o algo así. El profesor la miró, y luego revisó su lista rápidamente.

-Cierto, cierto, bueno pues usted es con Envy, o como-se-llame. Edward Elric entonces usted es con… Tringham, Russell Tringham.

Asco.

De.

Vida.

Mil.

...

Y al día siguiente tuve que reunirme forzosamente con las dos personas a las que habría dado mi virginidad, si aún la tuviera, por no volver a ver.

…

Prefiero no ahondar en esa última afirmación.

El laboratorio de cómputo era lo suficientemente amplio para albergar a ambos grupos, de manera que cada par de compañeros tuviera suficiente espacio para trabajar tranquilamente. Las piernas me temblaban cuando entré en el aula, renuente a levantar los ojos.

-¡Edward!- me llamó una voz que desgraciadamente pude reconocer muy bien. Después de todo hacía no mucho que había repetido mi nombre con urgencia y deseo constantemente. Sentí una sacudida agitarme la espalda, y hacía ahí me dirigí lentamente, como lo haría si me dirigiera en vez a la horca.

-Muchachón, creí que te habrían secuestrado o algo de camino a tu casa- quiso hacerme plática. En vez de responder, mis ojos viajaron por todo el salón, con un sudor frío bajándome por la nuca. Pero Envy estaba del otro lado, violándose a Ferris, su compañera, con la mirada.

Suspiré.

-Te agradecería que no lo mencionaras.

-¿Eh? No le has dicho a Envy que…

Fulminé al rubio con la mirada. Fue la primera vez que le miré a los ojos desde aquel fatídico día. No me gustó para nada encontrarlos tan encantadoramente profundos como antes.

-No. Y no lo planeo- respondí cortantemente. Russell sencillamente alzó una ceja, inspeccionándome el rostro. Después se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia sus apuntes fastidiado.

-Como quieras.

Suspiré.

-Lo lamento… pero es que- hice una pausa, mientras me sentaba y dejaba mis cosas sobre la mesa –No tengo muy en claro lo que… significó. No sé lo que estaba pensando, Russell. Perdón.

-Sí, como sea. Saca tus apuntes.

Y no pude sentirme más mierda.

El resto de la semana fue una lenta y dolorosa tortura. No podía superar la indiferencia de Russell, y eso de huir como cucaracha cada que Envy se aparecía me tenía los nervios destrozados.

El rubio, por su parte, actuaba como si nada nunca hubiera sucedido, me aliviaba un poco, pero al mismo tiempo me hacía sentir insignificante, como si hubiera sido un acostón cualquiera y no tuviera la mayor relevancia. A menudo esperé a que hiciera alguna alusión al hecho, pero nunca sucedió, sus conversaciones tan sólo involucraban el trabajo a mano y quizá trivialidades como su desayuno y su sabor de pizza favorito. Siempre amable, aunque algo altanero.

Deseé que fuera cruel conmigo porque era lo que me merecía, pero no sucedió, y al final de la semana no éramos más que un par de superficiales amigos, con la promesa de seguirnos hablando eventualmente su se presentaba la oportunidad, sin buscarla.

De camino a mi casa me sentía tan miserable como de costumbre, no podía esperar a encerrarme en mi cuarto a sufrir, pero la vida me guardaba algo más en su repertorio de actos nefastos.

-Edward… ¡qué gran y loca sorpresota!- escuché que me decía una palmera. Bueno, eso literal suena a que me estuve drogando toda la mañana, pero si lo ponemos en el contexto apropiado, nos damos cuenta de que la susodicha palmera en realidad no es una planta llena de ramas, si no una sencilla y jodida _ramera_. Ya estaba temblando incluso antes de voltear.

Le odiaba y me odiaba, y odiaba a su nuevo novio y odiaba a Russell y los odiaba a todos.

Procuré que no se me notara lo mucho que no quería hablar con él.

-¿Qué quieres?

Pero no me sirvió de nada. Envy me miró desconcertado, pero me sonrió despreocupadamente de inmediato, dejando pasar el hecho de que había sido grosero con él, con lo que llegué a la conclusión de que andaba de muy buen humor… o quería algo de mí…

-Pues, verás, pequeño…

Pequeño… ¿_pequeño?_… pequeño el coso en el pantalón de su nuevo amiguito, diablos.

-Tu cola es pequeña…- le respondí de mala manera, mirando el suelo. Envy bufó divertido.

-Tú sabes que eso no es verdad, Elena.

No, no es verdad… y quisiera que se metiera a la secadora y se le encogiera por desgraciado… pero… ahora que yo también andaba casualmente durmiendo con amigos ajenos, ¿no tenía que encogerme la cola yo también?

Apreté el puente de mi nariz, con la otra mano en mi cintura y deje de pensar en colas y secadoras. Empezaba a tener la sensación de que subconscientemente sí había estado drogándome toda la mañana.

Posiblemente Envy haya tomado aquel gesto como inconformidad por el espantoso sobrenombre, pues no hizo ninguna clase de comentario y se contento con sonreír estúpidamente.

-¿Bueno qué querías?- presioné. Entre más pronto me librara de él… más tiempo tendría para revolcarme en mi miseria y la culpabilidad que trae consigo la infidelidad.

-Sabes, el paracetamol es buenísimo en estos casos.

Le di una mirada intrigada, tratando de hallarle sentido a sus palabras.

-Ajá, para cuando te está fastidiando Andrés…

Hice una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Por qué habrías de saber tú algo como eso?

-Porque al no ser ningún marica homosexualote, sé de mujeres, cariño- me dijo guiñándome el ojo, lo que me hizo sentir, en primera, miserable, en segunda un retortijón de estómago y en tercera un anhelo por su toque que no me expliqué de dónde salió.

-Obvio no…- murmuré sarcásticamente, a lo que Envy simplemente sonrió.

-Bueno, al grano- me dijo, y me alegré por ello – Esta noche habrá fiesta en casa de…-dudó, haciendo memoria- alguien y… quiero que vayas conmigo.

-Ah, mira- contesté al tiempo que me espulgaba la mugre de las uñas. ¿A qué me invitaba a una de sus sesiones de degenere? Nunca lo hacía y ahora resultaba que casualmente deseaba mi agradable compañía para la velada. Tenía que haber un motivo, sólo que mi cerrada mente molesta, confundida e infiel probablemente no alcazaba a vislumbrarlo. Es decir, tenía que haber una buena razón para que Envy me quisiera ahí cuidando que nadie tratara de propasarse con él. Aunque probablemente lo haría de todas formas.

-Así que… paso por ti a las nueve y media, ¿o qué?- y siguió sonriendo imbécilmente, balanceándose sobre sus talones, aquella semi-falda hondeando ligeramente.

-Mira, Envy. No quiero ser grosero ni aguafiestas, pero no veo el punto a que vaya contigo a la fiesta de un persono al que ni siquiera conozco con gente con la que no me llevo y en una casa que bien podría contagiarte algo de sólo mirarla. Simplemente no.

-Pues Russell estará ahí- apuntó desinteresadamente. Carraspeé ligeramente con afán de que no se notara la manera en que la saliva se me había ido por la laringe.

-¿Y a mí qué?- pregunté con un tono que se parecía mucho al que habría producido si me estuvieran apretando las bolas con pinzas.

-Que sí conocerías a alguno de los invitados- me sonrió confiadamente, y por un momento me pareció que miraba a través de mí hasta el secreto que se gritaba a voces en mi cabeza.

-No creas… no somos cercanos. Al y su hermanito ya no se hablan, así que él y yo tampoco- quise defenderme, le aparté la mirada, sólo por si acaso.

-Namames, ¿y toda la semana pasada intimando qué? No me irás a decir que se pasaron todas las clases de mate mirando a la distancia. –Esperó a que dijera algo, pero me mantuve silencioso. Entonces decidió cambiar de táctica. Sonrió seductoramente, y el tono de su voz le cambio tan radicalmente que costaba creer que se tratara de la misma persona -Vamos, Elena, no me hagas rogarte.

-Ni lo intentes, no servirá de nada. – pero tragué saliva con dificultad. Eso era estúpido, contra las mejores armas de Envy no tenía defensa. También estaba que desde el evento determinado como 'La caída de Edward', no había tenido ningún contacto de tercer tipo con nadie. Ni con mi mano siquiera.

Peroooo, eso no necesitaba ser dicho. Aunque sirve para darnos una idea de lo posiblemente urgido que estaba. Y eso que no había pasado ni una semana entera. ¿Difícil de creer?

Envy se cerró sobre mí casualmente, y a mis orificios nasales acudió velozmente su delicioso aroma. Mi piel se erizó imaginando la calidez de la de Envy. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus labios sobre mí, y sus manos diestramente mostrándome que de hecho nada le interesaba más que yo.

Ni siquiera su puto primo.

-Está bien, iré, iré.- Susurré aguantando la respiración, en afán de mantener aunque sea un poco despejado mi pensamiento coherente. Sí, la privación de oxígeno me hacía funcionar bastante mejor.

Envy hizo una mueca, evidentemente habría querido que me resistiera un poco más, para encerrarme sin posibilidad de escapatoria. A menudo le fastidiaba que fuera tan condescendiente y así me salvé de tenerlo todo sobre mí, invadiéndome en mis peores momentos.

De manera que esa noche esperé cual condenado a su hora final a que Envy pasara por mí, y maldito sea por puntual porque no acababan de dar las 9.30 cuando ya estaba sonando mi celular. Mamá se había alegrado de que quisiera ir a una fiesta, no solía salir y le preocupaba que me estuviera volviendo demasiado dependiente de mi _novia_… y yo pensé qué tendrían mis padres en la cabeza para nunca darse cuenta de nada.

Alphonse me sonrió cómplice cuando pasé por la cocina para dirigirme a la puerta, y Clause, con una faldita pequeñita y una blusa que no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación me odió casi de la misma intensa manera que yo al cruzar miradas.

Al pararme en la acera, lo primero que me azotó, fue de nuevo el temible aroma del deseo. Luego una mano alrededor de la mía y mis defensas cayeron como un fuerte de papel de china bajo intensa lluvia. Porque ahí estaba Envy, y Envy era irresistible. Era irresistible con entallados pantalones de cuero y una camiseta blanca delgada sin mangas sobre redecillas que le cubrían los brazos enteros. Muñequeras, gargantilla y botas, todo de cuero negro terminaban el atuendo. Podía ver perfectamente la silueta de su cuerpo, sin forzar demasiado a mi creatividad.

Mi mezclilla, y camiseta negra de vistosos diseños se sintieron ofendidos por su sencillez.

-Suéltate el cabello- me dijo, retirándose una de las muñequeras y pasándomela. Obedecí sin segundos pensamientos, tratando de que mis ojos no se perdieran en la tentación.

-¿Me dejas delinearte los ojos?- parpadeé perdidamente y asentí. No me importaba demasiado de pronto quedar convertido en un seudorockero si con eso tendría la atención entera de Envy.

Evidentemente llegamos al lugar de la fiesta en un auto ajeno conducido por sólo-Dios-sabrá-qué-abominación que también sólo-él-sabe-cómo obtuvo su licencia, si es que la tenía, en fin.

Un mix cualquiera estallaba de bocinas inubicables, y Envy llegó meneándose al lugar, a saludar a todos entre bailes e insinuaciones, y yo… aún trataba de recuperar el aliento después de tan traumática experiencia automovilística.

Envy me señalaba, 'Él es Edward', y la gente sólo asentía sonriendo peculiarmente, cómo si estuvieran enterados de todo lo concerniente a mí, y no me habría sorprendido del todo que supieran hasta el último nimio detalle de mis maneras amorosas.

Resoplé, preguntándome de nuevo qué hacía ahí.

Entonces miré a Envy marcando los _beats_ con las caderas y comprendí. Dejé que mis ojos se maravillaran con la perfecta anatomía de aquel muchacho al cual de pronto no reconocí. Pensé que algún estudioso tendría que sentirse orgulloso de semejante espécimen. La mezcla perfecta entre géneros y todo un sublime delirio.

Extrañamente no me molestó entonces que compartiera sus atributos con el mundo, y es que, ¿cómo podría no hacerlo? Era como encontrar la cura contra el resfriado común y no compartirla con todos, ¿me doy a entender?

Probablemente no, porque el vodka en mi jugo de piña me atrofiaba los sentidos, y la manera en que los jóvenes se apretujaban alrededor de él, atrevidos en todos los sentidos bien podría haber ganado en mis premios Edward a Mejor Extracto Cómico del Año.

Por supuesto los besos y caricias no se hicieron esperar, y Envy sólo me miró una vez, su boca trabada contra la de un joven pelirrojo que le sostenía con ambas manos en su mandíbula de una manera tan personal que sentí envidia de que a mí nadie me sostuviera nunca así.

Le sonreí, y lo perdí entre la gente.

Lo vi como una alusión a nuestra misma relación. Luego recapacité. Él en realidad nunca fue mío, así que no pude haberlo perdido.

Me encontré riendo desahuciadamente afuera de los baños, dando un tremendo espectaculazo de perdida de cordura en su estado más puro. La gente que pasaba se reía conmigo un momento, trataba de hacerme plática pero como no dejaba de demostrarles lo sicóticamente enfermo que estaba, mejor me dejaban ser y huían a ver a quién más podían extorsionar hasta su cama. O la cama del anfitrión, ya que estaba más cerca.

Eventualmente me serené y sencillamente me quedé ahí sentado, sonriendo bobamente.

El lugar cayó en calma por unos breves segundos mientras se escogía la siguiente canción, y por los altavoces explotó un sonoro Boom Boom Boom seguido de un La La La, y la gente gritó.

-_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_- susurré al ritmo de la canción, moviendo la cabeza al mismo tiempo, los ojos cerrados y las rodillas presionadas contra el pecho.

-_Je peux faire ça_…- me murmuraron al oído, y asentí, porque había sentido su mirada sobre mí todo el tiempo, y era precisamente cuestión de tiempo.(3)

-Russell…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Me abstuve de responderle. Supongo que él debió de haber sentido mi incomodidad… pero la pasó por alto tan olímpicamente como lo había hecho toda la semana.

-Te trajo _él_, ¿no?

-¿_Él_… quién es _él_?- pregunté casualmente copiando su indiferencia

-No te hagas el tonto, Edward… tú sabes de quién estamos hablando…- pareció que diría algo más, pero se silenció en vez, permitiéndome hablar. Sólo que seguí haciéndole al loco, y tampoco respondí, aún llevando el ritmo con los pies.

-Vale, si no vienes con nadie… ¡ven conmigo!

¿QUÉ?

Mi postura ciertamente cambió y me encogí cuanto pude, lo que pareció decírselo todo, pues lo siguiente que dijo, lo hizo con un tono entretenido, aunque vacío.

-Sí, vienes con él…

-¿Y qué si es así?

Le sentí encogerse de hombros a mi lado.

Luego quiso tomarme la mano y sólo entonces le miré, enfurecido.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… sí, Russell, vine con él… y sí… soy su pareja, y no importa cuánto… -me detuve, no sabía qué decirle. Sentí ganas de subirme al techo y arrojarme desde la parte más alta al suelo. Pero claro, soy demasiado cobarde para siquiera pensarlo en serio, así que volvamos a cómo a la vida le encanta ensañarse conmigo y hacerme perder los estribos.

Intentó besarme, un impulso de absolutamente ningún lugar y basado en nada, pero me alejé y le miré de reojo venenosamente.

-Le temes… Temes que te haga algo si se da cuenta de que…

No le respondí, hasta cierto punto creo que tenía razón.

-Te diré algo…- Sus ojos fijos en mí hacían dar vueltas al mundo, y no podía enfocarme en nada más – Algo que tú y yo sabemos bien es verdad. Él no se preocupa por ti. Edward, sólo eres su… diversión del momento, tan pronto como se canse de ti te botará y de seguro ya tendrá reemplazo para entonces.

Le sonreí. Que me dijera algo que no supiera ya.

Aún así, mis ojos se mojaron.

Había pasado de ídolo sexual a nenita llorona en menos de tres segundos. Eso tenía que ser una marca. Yo, directo a los Guiness, _ahora_.

Hizo ademán de seguir hablando, pero levanté mi mano y agaché la cabeza, no quería oírlo más.

Él no se rendía como yo, volvió a intentar besarme, y quizá había llegado la hora de cambiar de aires.

Lástima, porque prefería que me hicieran hoyos en el corazón día con día, ya que mi adicción a Envy era insuperable, y nada podría hacerme cambiar de opinión. Así que a pesar de que permití que me besaran y manosearan junto a los baños, nunca abrí los ojos, y en mi mente no hubo nada más que la imagen de Envy bailando a contra luz, solo, perfecto e inalcanzable como siempre lo sería.

Y yo obtendría tanto como pudiera antes de que, efectivamente me botaran como eventualmente sucedería.

Al final, a Envy no le costó ningún trabajo separarme de los brazos de Russell y encerrarme en los propios, sacarme del lugar y hacer conmigo como le viniera en gana. No hicimos ni un solo comentario sobre nada. Y todo pareció encajar en su sitio. Así es como debía ser. ¿O, no?

_TBC_

* * *

(1) Extraído vilmente de The Big Bang Theory. Y eso que no veo la serie, eh xD

(2) Esos dibujos que hacen con letras y símbolos en Word.

(3) Only Girl- Rihanna. Traducción del fragmento: "Quiero que me hagas sentir como si fuera la unica chica en el mundo." Russell dice: "Yo puedo hacer eso."

* * *

Y además hurté los nombres de varios de mis personajes favoritos de… otros lados xD Neku Sakuraba es del video juego The World Ends With You, Ferris Eris y Sion Astal son de ese genial anime Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu. Eso, y que no tengo imaginación para los nombres.

Y…sólo reciclé un poquitín del capítulo que ya tenía escrito en lugar de éste… pero es que estaba tremendamente fail. Y… tardé tanto porque resulta que me largué a vacacionar, y tontamente no se me ocurrió guardar el capitulo en una conveniente USB para acabarlo en mis tiempos libres en mi lap. Porque vaya que tuve tiempo libre… pero EN FIN, aquí está… sean felices =D!

No, no podemos ser felices ;_; porque Edward y Envy andan de facilones donde NO deben u_ú habrá que castigarlos… askjdgkjabglgkhsgdf

Sos**pecho** con el pecho, y cal**culo** con el... pie derecho (?) que faltan algo así como DOS capítulos para el _omgsofail_ final =D así que... seh, eso xD Hasta luego, gente feliz!

* * *

··_Invitados especiales_··

**Alphonse Elric**: La raza lectora no puede obtener capítulos sin dar algo a cambio primero. Para leer, algo del mismo valor debe ser entregado. Esta es la primera ley de FanFiction del Intercambio Equivalente. En aquellos días, nosotros de verdad creíamos que esa era la más importante, la única, verdad del mundo.

Seh plz… dejen reviews xD

(_No me gusta la frasecita original traducida al español… suena mal… :X… le cambie xD por eso suena medio raro asdgf_)


End file.
